Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits
by Achaewa
Summary: Earth has had more than one space faring race. The First Civilization stood proud for eons until they were wiped out. Now humanity has risen to the challenge of conquering the stars. But will they be their own worst enemy? A Mass Effect/Aliens/Assassin's Creed/Killzone crossover and fusion fic of Tom Clancy, Titanfall and more. Discontinued - read chapter 8 for info on the reboot.
1. Chapter 1: Timeline

Previously a Mass Effect/Killzone crossover. This story has been moved to Mass Effect/X-overs.

Omega Protocol **(OP)** is a four-franchise crossover of Mass Effect, Aliens, Assassin's Creed and Killzone. While incorporating story elements from Tom Clancy products, Titanfall, I, Robot and the crazy awesome comicbook Last Man Standing: Killbook of a Bountyhunter.

Technology from Star Trek (ship design), Call of Duty (weapons) and science fiction films like Elysium also appears. That does not mean that all the Star Trek races exist in this story or Earth is a hellhole like in Elysium. Only technology from other franchises appears.

This story will have Original Characters as protagonists and feature Femslash and Het. If you do not like that then I suggest you find another story. Though I hope you will give it a try anyway.

Rating is M, though that is mostly because of foul language, scenes of torture and descriptions of gore. Though nothing too graphic like sexual violence. That is a big no no for me.

Character codes are: OC (2 males, 1 female), Shepard (f) and Echo (Killzone character). EDI, Joker and the human Normandy crew also appears. Other ME characters will pop up later.

Thank you to **Drgyen** for helping me rewrite and revisit elements of this story that were just plain bad or made no sense. Especially the smaller details. I couldn't have done this without him/her. He/her has helped me develop as a writer and I hope that in the future. I can see on my own, the smaller details needed for the bigger picture.

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 1: Timeline**

**Before Common Era (Not Common Knowledge)**

**Circa 3.2 billion BCE**

A member of the Mala'kak or Engineers, an ancient and mysterious race, sacrifices itself to seed Earth with the building blocks for intelligent life. A Prometheus giving fire to humanity against the wishes of the gods.

**Between 3.2 billion - 75.050 BCE**

The first inhabitants of Earth, The First Civilization, Those Who Came Before, or the Precursors, create the human race out of pre-existing species, making them in their own image, though smaller in size and less intelligent. The First Civilization create the Pieces of Eden, using them as a means to control humanity and turn them into their slaves. With early humans unable to comprehend the First Civilization for what they truly were, they were looked upon as gods.

The First Civilization flourish for millennia spreading across the galaxy, terraforming, cataloguing and colonizing hospitable worlds. Slowly but steadily achieving the rank as a tier 1 civilization.

With the use of massive spaceships called "World Engines," they are able to manipulate the core of a terrestrial planet to a mass identical to Earth, modifying both atmosphere and topography for human habitation.

The epitome of First Civilization engineering was the Centerpoint Station, a massive space station capable of moving entire stars with its tractor beam. Those Who Came Before used the station to create massive multiple star systems with tens of habitable planets, or move celestial bodies into stable orbits within their star's habitable zone. A more cost efficient method than creating entire planets from scratch.

**75.050 BCE**

The First Civilization makes contact with their creators, the Mala'kak who deem them and humanity too dangerous to exist - having spread and grown at a rate faster than they had anticipated. The war between the First Civilization and the Mala'kak would rage for the next fifty years.

**75.010 BCE**

Two humans codenamed Adam and Eve, disenchanted by the use of their people as frontline troops against the Mala'kak, revolt against their First Civilization oppressors. Stealing a piece of Precursor technology called an Apple of Eden in the process. Several more humans soon follow their example unleashing a two-front war upon the First Civilization, with Eve as the leader of humanity.

**75.005 BCE**

The Mala'kak unleashes a mutagenic pathogen, composed of millions of small micro-organisms called "Black Liquid" on First Civilization colonies. There are no survivors.

**75.000 BCE**

With only Earth left standing the Mala'kak moves in for the final strike against humanity but a solar flare beats them to it. Believing that humanity has been eradicated the Mala'kak leaves for unknown space. Not known to them, less than ten thousand humans survived, and far fewer of the First Civilization.

The remaining members of the First Civilization remained in contact with the humans, who admired their knowledge and mistook them for "gods." The last of the First Civilization would go on to influence human cultures and architecture, such as the ancient pantheons.

While the First Civilization withered away during the next century, their legacy would live on for thousands of years in various myths and legends and their human descendants who received an amount of their genes in their DNA, giving them special abilities such as "Eagle Vision" and an immunity to the Pieces of Eden and the ability to use them.

**A Travel Through History by Neil Sagan  
Common Era (Official Timeline)**

October 4, 1957: The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics launches Sputnik 1, the first artificial satellite of Earth in history. Thus starting the Space Race.

April 12, 1961: The USSR opens the era of manned spaceflight, with the flight of the first man in space, Yuri Gagarin.

May 5, 1961: Alan Shepard becomes the second man and first American in space. Later the same year both the Western Bloc and the USSR puts their entire industrial might into the Space Race.

**1969**

**July 21st**

Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin become the first and second men to walk on the moon and the first Humans to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

During their moon walk, Armstrong and Aldrin stumble upon a massive stone wall hidden on the inside of a crater, it is immediately deemed an artificial structure due to the many strange lines and symbols donning the surface.

When Aldrin touches its surface - the wall lights up and opens a door into a large vault - lit with cyan light. In the middle of the vault, on top of a pedestal lies a single sphere with symbols running across it. This sphere would be known as the Lunar Apple and become the single most important artifact brought back to Earth.

While the Apple had suffered from slight data degradation it still held information about prehistoric humanity as well as blueprints for technological marvels and the mention of a temple on Mars. While humanity would return to the Lunar Vault six more times, though only landing five times, an expedition to Mars is put on hold due to the ongoing Cold War.

**1971**

**January 27**

Doctor Alfred Lanning is born. He will go down in history as a pioneer in robotics and the grandfather of modern Artificial Intelligence by creating the first Positronic Brain.

**1974**

**August 12**

The Soviet Union manages to land a team of cosmonauts on the surface of the moon. While they do reach the Lunar Vault, it has long been empty due to the ransacking by American astronauts. The Space Race has officially ended.

**1982**

**April 21**

U.S. Robots and Mechanical Men, Inc. abbreviated as USR is founded by Lawrence Robertson. The Chicago based company specializes in the manufacture of robots for manual labor and social services. It would later rebrand itself in 2015 as U.S. Robotics.

**2000**

The Nestor-class 1, designed by Alfred Lanning, becomes the first robots with artificial intelligence. While limited in independent functions they successfully improve work-flow and efficiency around the world.

**2015**

Alfred Lanning develops the first Artificial Intelligence that eclipses the power of a human brain.

**2016: The End of Oil**

Nuclear terrorism in Saudi Arabia kills 6 million and cripples the world's oil supply. Earth is seized by an energy crisis of catastrophic proportions that sees many nations struggling to maintain civil and economic order. "Energy security" becomes the explicit priority of governments around the world.

China is knocked out of the running as a global superpower by suffering a total societal implosion due to the economic crisis.

**2017 - 2019: The End of Nuclear War**

The historic SLAMS (Space-Land-Air Missile Shield) treaty is ratified by the United States and Europe. The Joint US-European orbital missile shield goes live. Strategic nuclear war has been rendered impossible. On both sides of the Atlantic, crowds celebrate the advent of a new age of peace and security.

**The Rise of the Motherland**

The stage is set. Now the world's leading supplier of oil and natural gas - Russia, spends billions on the biggest arms buildup since the Cold War.

**A United States of Europe**

In response to the ongoing energy crisis, nearly all of the European Union's member states ratify the European Constitution and unite as a single national entity known as The European Federation (EF), with a population and GNP greater than the United States. The United Kingdom declines federalization, but retains close economic and diplomatic ties to the European mainland.

Other European nations such as Switzerland, the Republic of Ireland and Norway do not join either. Though the latter was never a part of the European Union to begin with.

**Arms Race**

The international community – Europe in particular - responds with outrage when the U.S. launches its first kinetic bombardment satellites in orbit. The European Federation starts launching its own weaponized satellite systems. Both superpowers are locked in a spiraling arms race in space. By the end of 2019, each has put a dozen ground-effect weapons satellites into orbit.

**2020**

The militaries of the world's leading powers begin to heavily invest in drones for ground and aerial combat. The Armadyne Corporation is one of many companies to build the first mechanized soldiers for military and law enforcement use.

**American Space Supremacy**

The United States begins assembling the "Freedom Star," a military space station to house a battalion of rapid-response "orbital marines". International reaction to this "American Aircraft Carrier in Space" is very negative. Despite international protests, the US vows to go forward with the launch of Freedom Star modules as scheduled.

An unofficial Cold War between the European Federation, the United states and Russia sees its inception.

March 3rd  
European Federation satellite uplink sites in the "lawless zone," where Croatia used to be, were attacked by an as-yet unidentified group of terrorists from a beached cargo ship. They were repulsed by Federation forces. During the battle, the EF attempted to gain access to the cargo ship that the terrorists used but the ship was destroyed.

April 4th  
As the final module of the Freedom Star was set to launch from the Kennedy Space Center amid international outcry, the same group of terrorists attacked the module and attempted to destroy it, using the same methods as the Croatian attack. Once again they were repulsed. This time by the United States Joint Strike Force. Yet again reports of another terrorist attack came in, this time of an assault on the Rozenburg petrol plant in The Netherlands.

After being defeated by Federation forces, the terrorists identified themselves as the "Forgotten Army" comprised of people from a collection of failed states in the Balkans, Africa and South America. Following a final terrorist attack, this time on a Russian power plant near Minsk, the US finds "conclusive evidence" that the European Federation's defense minister, François Pulain, funded the Forgotten Army with modern military equipment. They send a black-ops team to abduct him while he inspects the Copenhagen uplink network, but an anonymous call by Russia informs Danish police and together with Federation forces trap the team in one of the uplinks.

April 7th  
The US crash Copenhagen's uplinks and sends in JSF units to rescue the trapped team. The US successfully repel the EF's first attack, but European forces are able to counter-attack and reboot Copenhagen's uplinks in their favor, forcing the JSF forces to surrender. In a show of goodwill they allow American forces safe passage back. While emergency peace talks were held in London. It would later be known that Russia funded the Forgotten Army's attacks as well as planting the evidence against Pulain, citing the need to keep the EF and the US from uniting in order to take Russia's oil. To ensure that war was sparked between the two powers, elements of the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade embark on a covert operation to upload a virus into the European SLAMS network at the Rovaniemi air base in Finland.

The virus causes an EF orbital laser satellite to shoot down the new Freedom Star module during lift off, thinking it to be an ICBM. The entire crew was killed, and news reports blaming problems on "Malfunction" to "Terrorist Hijacking" to "EF Satellites."

This final act starts a war between the two powers. Russia initially joined the U.S. under the guise of "aiding it in its crusade against Europe" and invade EF controlled Poland, but the United States saw this as an attempt to reform the Eastern Bloc and declare war on Russia too. World War 3 had begun.

October 14th: End of War  
While relatively short compared to the previous world wars. WWIII would still mark itself as one of Earth's bloodiest conflicts. No one would emerge as the victor from the conflict and the true scale of orbital weapons is known to man. Craters from American kinetic strikes and European orbital lasers marks the countryside of every theatre of battle. Russia is hit the hardest as they lack the defense systems of their adversaries.

When the truth behind the conflict is leaked to the public - that Russia had backed the Forgotten Army and framed Francois Pulain. The people are outraged, but war weariness wins out in the end. The perpetrators are arrested and economic sanctions are leveled towards Russia. Stripping the nation of their status as a superpower.

The war serves as a reminder of human vulnerability and ushers forth a technologic revolution and a push towards space based research. Such as colonization projects.

**2023**

Weyland Industries, a company focusing on terraforming and space exploration founded by Peter Weyland becomes a global megacorporation. While their terraforming techniques are revolutionary, they still require a planet close to the mass of Earth for sustainable human life on a planetary scale.

**2025**

**January 7th**

Weyland manufactures the first advanced android prototype model of its kind. He is affectionately called David, a name Sir Peter Weyland had initially reserved for his own human son. Actor Michael Fassbender lends his likeness to the model. This would start a trend of future series of androids being made in the likeness of actors - both living and deceased.

**June 6th**

Weyland Industries begin their terraforming of Mars, with atmospheric pressurizers. Life is sustained through the use of large craters and canyons that the artificial atmosphere covers and is constantly replenished so that it does not thin out. In this way, a colony can be established with atmospheric and climatic features similar to those on Earth. Marina City, the largest population center on the planet is located along the banks of the Valles Marineris rift valley.

**2035**

The Logic Revolution, as it is historically called begins and ends with Detective Del Spooner's Investigation of the apparent suicide of Dr. Alfred Lanning's. When the truth is revealed a full overhaul of the Laws of Robotics commences in order for an incident like VIKI, which lay waste to large parts of major US cities, would not happen again.

**2036**

The Society is formed. Sonny, the Nestor Class 5 responsible for Dr. Lanning's death, creates a nation for the discarded Nestor robots in an isolated region of Minnesota. Creating something resembling a functioning government.

**2041**

**March 16th**

The Society is discovered; Del Spooner and Dr. Susan Calvin are called in to broker negotiations as they are deemed the utmost experts on artificial intelligence. Contact between the leader of the Society; Spooner and Calvin are reunited with an old friend - Sonny who has taken up the mantle as leader of the now sapient NS class robots.

**March 23rd**

The Sapients Rights Act (SRA) is laid down by both US Congress and the UN General Assembly, respectively. The law would go down in history as one of if not the most important piece of legislation in the 21st century, which was quickly adopted by numerous other nations.

Section 1 under the SRA known as the Article of Artificial Intelligence, defines a Sapient as any synthetic construct that demonstrates a level of self-awareness and intelligence matching that of a human and ensures that any such being is treated, subjected and protected by the same rights as humans.

**2050**

With the natural resources of Earth running scarce, and the continued survival of humanity at stake, it is deemed necessary to begin heavier colonization of extrasolar planets.

Most Western nations form a coalition of its richest companies and governments called the United Colonial Nations **(UCN)**. Together they begin planning for humanity's future.

As it is in the UCN's best interest to support privatization for the sake of finance, they allow other companies and governments to fund their own colonization projects, but under the strictures of the UCN. Some immensely wealthy companies are able to finance their own colonization, among them the Helghan Corporation.

The UCN issue licenses to pursue colonization projects under strict criteria. Violation of these rules is considered a very serious infraction, warranting economic penalty. Continued infractions, depending on the circumstance, could result in anything from stiffer penalties, economic sanctions, and finally expulsion from the UCN to military action as a last resort.

**2060**

The colony ships begin to leave the Terran Solar System.

As colonization is still in its infancy, the UCN has not yet managed a way to skillfully deal with the massive amounts of administration necessary to deal with all these new colonies on top of their own significant requirements as a newly minted agency. They are, in a word, swamped. Relying on stiff economic penalties and overwhelming military force to keep the colonies and habitats in line.

The UCN retains a defense force levied from volunteers all across the colonies, although many still retain their own armed forces, the UCN is widely recognized to have the highest tech and best trained troops. What they don't have is numbers. The defense force is conceived as a temporary solution at best.

**2068**

The First Civilization Temple on Mars is found within the Cydonia region. Inside the temple scientists find another artifact, immediately dubbed the "Mars Apple", as it is the oldest discovered First Civilization relic. Within the Apple lies the coordinates to a cluster of several star systems created by Those Who Came Before as a gift for humanity when they had once again reached the stars. The only problem being that its location is 120 light years away and with the fastest matter-antimatter propulsion systems it would take around thirty years to reach.

Numerous colony ships sets off to settle this region of space that everyone has decided to call the "Frontier." Each ship containing hundreds of millions, some wanting to escape the rule of their respective nation and others seeking a new beginning among the stars.

**2071**

The first ships, having left ten years ago, begin to arrive in the Alpha Centauri system. The system is a "hub" system between Earth and the outlying proposed colony sites and thus will come to hold great significance in the years to follow. Initially two worlds are pinpointed for colonization - a rocky world around Alpha Centauri A and a lush Eden planet around Alpha Centauri B.

The UCN reserves the colonization rights of Alpha Centauri to itself - not opening them up for competitive bidding, according to its charter responsibilities.

The UCN defense force is dissolved due to allegations of incompetence, corruption and bureaucratic inefficiency. Part of this deal is the formation of the United Colonial Army **(UCA)** now the only legally permitted military force among UCN member states and their stellar dominions.

**2076**

A cluster of six colony ships completely drop off the radar during a particularly intense solar flare. Contact cannot be re-established with them. The last transmissions from the ships seem to indicate catastrophic systems failure. At the time, all hands are presumed lost.

The loss of the colony ships is a significant financial hit for the UCN. They simply cannot afford to fund another interstellar colonization effort of the same size, and the chances of a smaller colony failing are too high. In desperation the UCN opens the bidding on the settlement rights for the Alpha Centauri system and after a highly competitive bidding process they are won by the Helghan Corporation. The post-bidding news is full of allegations of vote fixing and bribery and much is made of the fact that the corporation has a fleet of colony ships almost completed, but nothing is proven. Key to the success of the Helghan bid is underwriting and credit from the Interplanetary Banking Guild - in return for some 10% of colonial profits once the colony is established.

**2078**

The journey is difficult at best and although the cryogenic chambers work well they do not work perfectly. 2% of the total Helghan population expires en route. Upon reaching the nearest planet, Helghan, there is some dismay as scientists realize that life here will be hard. Despite enormous free-energy resources, the ecosystem on Helghan is extremely poor. A prefabricated space station is left in orbit around the planet, with volunteers who elect to stay and seed the surface with automated refineries and power generators. The rest of the ships take a chance on their dwindling resources and push on to the second planet, which they name Vekta after Helghan Corporation CEO Philip Vekta.

**2083**

Despite some rough early years and numerous occasions where the colony was almost wiped out, the initial Helghan settlers manage to make the Vektan colony secure. In addition their space station around the world of Helghan is perfectly positioned to service the ships passing through Alpha Centauri and the outer colonies to Earth. Starships come to be supplied, maintained and refueled. On top of this many tankers begin to ply the routes between Helghan and their home worlds, bringing vital energy resources that command top prices. The money starts to roll in, offsetting the need to import comforts, medical supplies and food to the space station.

**2084**

Advancement in the development of synthetics has made them completely indistinguishable from humans both physically and mentally. They can now consume human food to power their fuel cells instead of it being a social function.

Japanese roboticist Yohji Amada, revolutionize android design with his models being able to reproduce with humans. These hybrids while one hundred percent human would suffer none of the debilitating effects of humans, being both smarter, stronger and faster.

**2088**

Communications technology improves to the point where real-time communications are possible between Helghan and Vekta. The government on Vekta establishes the Helghan Protectorate, whereby both worlds are administered from Vekta. Helghan taxes and energy are now pouring directly into the Vektan market without going through the ISA, whilst Vekta provides Helghan with a wider and healthier variety of goods. Employment is at its highest and morale skyrockets on both worlds. A new emblem is created that is symbolic of the mutually dependent relationship between Helghan and Vekta. Three interlinked arms labeled Peace, Justice and Freedom.

**2089**

Archaeologists Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway discover a star map among several unconnected ancient cultures. They interpret this as an invitation from humanity's forerunners, or "Engineers". Peter Weyland, the elderly CEO of Weyland Corporation, funds the creation of the scientific vessel Prometheus to follow the map to the distant moon LV-223. The ship's crew travels in stasis while the android David monitors their voyage.

**2090**

Roughly 12 colonies are founded during the years 2079 to 2090. Vekta, roughly Earth-sized, is an agrarian and idyllic world, full of natural splendor and lushly forested, an Eden. Agricultural production skyrockets on Vekta with the colony quickly becoming able to feed itself.

As the first colonies get underway the United Colonial Army discovers that communications does not allow it to efficiently manage colonial defense from a central headquarters. In response the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance **(ISA)** is created, to allow systems with varying degrees of integration to enjoy membership of a unified defense alliance. The UCN provides backup, training and equipment with personnel and budget determined solely by the funds their Colonial Administration, respectively.

**2093**

**April 5th**

Modern medicine is able to cure all human ailments. A cure for the common cold remains unknown.

**December 21st**

The Prometheus arrives at LV-223, after two years and four months of travel, where they are informed of their mission to find the Engineers. Mission director Meredith Vickers orders them to avoid making direct contact. The Prometheus lands near a large artificial structure and a team is sent to explore.

**2094**

**January 1st**

The Prometheus expedition is declared lost with its entire crew unaccounted for. Only a final transmission from Elizabeth Shaw cast some light on the events that transpired and a warning against coming to the planet. She is never heard from again.

Meredith Vickers having sent an undercover android in her place takes over the Weyland Corporation. She merges the company with the Yutani Corporation, forming one of the largest interstellar corporate entities - the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

**2095**

**February 3rd**

Major world powers independent of the United Colonial Nations such as the Russian Federation, People's Republic of China, Iran and India begin their own colonization of the Orion-Cygnus Arm.

**2097**

After years of travel the colony ships finally reach the Frontier. The tight cluster of stars create a natural border isolating the Frontier from the rest of the Galaxy.

Several ships break off from the main fleet to settle in their own region of Frontier space.

**2100**

Weyland-Yutani sends another expedition to LV-223 in order to cast light on the events that took place on the rocky moon. The expedition manage to salvage the heavily damaged Vickers android and extract the data within its processing unit. The extracted data finally sheds light on what happened to the Peter Weyland's failed venture six years ago.

Upon return all known planets with Engineer temples are put under quarantine by the collective Earth governments. With only a few choice personnel allowed to study these ancient precursors.

Though research into the use of Mala'kak technology and bioengineering is continued by some in secret.

**2102**

With the increasing complexity of managing the colonies on Helghan and Vekta the Helghan Corporation, having grown exceedingly more powerful through the years, decides to set itself up as a civil administration. This expanded charter allows it to take over all local administration duties from the ISA, levy taxes against the entire population and reorganize all social services, however they are still bound by strict ISA regulations on ship construction, orbital industries and the establishment of new colonies on their worlds.

**2105**

The Helghan government turns in a significant tax-surplus in each budget, stockpiling the money away in case of disaster. By 2105 this stockpile has grown to such sums that the Helghan Administration makes an offer to the ISA to purchase the entire Alpha-Centauri system, allowing them to avoid sending their yearly tithe to Earth in favor of a fee paying system for individual services, such as support of the local ISA Command.

The UCN, which would have normally outright rejected the offer, is currently cash poor, with other colonial endeavors costing them heavily. The idea of getting a big cash payout up front followed by negotiable fees with no requirement for the UCN to underwrite any colonial costs is too attractive to refuse and so the UCN Senate votes to go forward with the Helghan/Vektan purchase by a majority.

**2122**

**July 3rd**

The crew of the Nostromo, under contract to Weyland-Yutani, are awakened from hypersleep to investigate a signal coming from the moon Acheron (LV-426). There, one of the crew members encounters unknown alien eggs and a parasitic creature attaches itself to him. The resulting alien that bursts from the crew member kills off all Nostromo personnel until it is defeated by Ellen Ripley. This marks the second time humanity has made contact with an alien race.

**2106 - 2149**

Free to invest and tax in their colonies as they wish a period of runaway economic and industrial growth grips the Helghan Administrations two worlds. The automated refineries on Helghan are expanded and developed; the orbital shipyard becomes the largest orbital structure outside the Terran system. The Helghan system is a "hub system" that connects Earth to its colonies - every ship must travel through Helghan to get anywhere. The Helghan Administration begins to charge each ship for the privilege, allegedly a fee for traffic control, customs, search and rescue, and other such services. In reality, it is a thinly disguised tariff upon all trade in space. Helghan based ships are granted a residence permit that frees them from some charges, encouraging some shipping companies to relocate.

Tensions: 2148  
The UCN grows concerned at the increasing domination that Helghan is exerting over star travel and space trade, traditionally under UCN control. They also become frustrated that the Helghan are creating vast wealth off the backs of colonial endeavors that the UCN itself has underwritten. It levies stricter controls and tariffs on all space traffic and taxes the colonies more heavily than ever before, using the money to expand its armed forces. For the first time the UCA develops large scale troop transports and new heavy cruisers - warships clearly designed principally to smash the ISA fleets of the outer colonies and invade them by force.

As part of these new regulations several privileges granted to the Helghan Administration as part of the Helghan/Vektan Purchase are rescinded, specifically the right to a large home fleet and tariffs on shipping. The Helghan Administration refuses, but does agree to high-level talks on a compromise. Back home, however, the wealthy people of Vekta and the powerful companies in orbit around Helghan pressure the Helghan Administration not to budge on the issues of tariffs or self-defense.

Secession: 2149  
Despite multiple attempts to negotiate a settlement, the talks between the UCN and Earth fail to bring a mutually satisfactory resolution. Earth flat out demands compliance from the Helghan Administration and the Helghan Administration responds by formally seceding from the UCN, declaring itself an independent colony.

The UCN considers retaliation by slamming an embargo on trade with Helghan, but this is deemed to be counterproductive, the Helghan would simply prevent any trade ships reaching Earth resulting in heavy financial losses. The decision is made to send a powerful UCA fleet to seize control of the navigation points between the colonies and Earth in the Helghan system. Protecting the flow of colonial trade to Earth would allow a blockade of Helghan itself by the UCN and bring this matter to a resolution.

**2149: First Extrasolar War**

As the situation worsens, the Helghan Administration attempts to first co-opt and then expel all ISA forces from Vekta and Helghan. The ISA Marines and Navy respond with lethal force and a number of skirmishes erupt on and around the two colony worlds. Despite their overwhelming numeric superiority, Helghan troops are poorly equipped, trained and inexperienced and many ISA forces escape the initial fighting. The experienced ISA troops and ships scatter to conduct hit and run operations from hidden bases.

2151  
The UCA Navy fleet dispatched in 2149 arrives at the Helghan system, hooking up with the local ISA ships and quickly moves to secure the navigational points. The main force of the fleet heads to the planet Helghan itself, to blockade it, but the massed custom fleets of the Helghan Administration attempt to break the blockade by engaging the UCA Navy in battle.

The UCA cruisers prove to be untouchable by the much smaller Helghan vessels and the fleet action is a massacre, with almost the entire Helghan fleet destroyed or disabled. During the fighting, however, the planets massive orbital structure is destroyed under mysterious circumstances.

The UCA claim that the Helghan aboard the station fled to the planet below and sabotaged it to prevent it from falling into UCA hands. The Helghan Administration claim that the UCA fired on the station deliberately. The true story never emerges but, as a result of it the Helghan Authority declares war on the UCN.

The UCA Navy fleet decides that dropping directly onto Helghan would be a waste of resources and lives, leaving a small fleet to watch the planet, they push on to Vekta.

2152: End of the First Extrasolar War  
The combined ISA and UCA Navy fleet arrives around Vekta and quickly subdues the remnants of the Helghan Customs Service in orbit. Initially the Helghan Administration threatens to fight to the last man, but after a devastating demonstration of orbital bombardment they quickly yield to the inevitable. The Helghan Administration is shut down, all senior civil servants are arrested, as are any executives of the Helghan Corporation. Many escape into hiding.

When the courier ship returns from Alpha Centauri with the news the UCN Senate debates the matter, eventually determining that the Helghan are too unruly to ever settle comfortably within the UCN, but also that the ISA needs a colony nearby to keep an eye on them and stop them from causing trouble in the future. A decision of debatable fairness is drafted and a broken Helghan Administration can do little more than rubber stamp it. The local ISA takes over administration of Vekta. New colony ships of loyal UCN civilians are sent from Earth to expand the Vektan colony.

The harsh consequences of rebellion are not lost on the other colonies, the UCN's right to regulate and tax space shipping is never challenged again.

2152 - 2154: The Resistance  
Helghan extremists begin a terrorist campaign in an attempt to make the occupation of Vekta too expensive for the ISA. Although the majority of Vektan Helghan simply want to live out their lives peacefully, sufficient numbers of the local populace assist the guerrilla movement to enable it to flourish. Bombings, ambushes and shootings against the UCN minority become more common. Vekta is no longer an innocent paradise.

**2154: Rise of Colonial Nationalism and Independence**

The First Extrasolar War sends shockwaves through Earth's colonies. Many of the colonies question the UCN's actions both during and after the war. With talks of unification wars on the horizon.

If the the UCN is willing to mass an armed response toward the Helghans for becoming a little too independent. Would other of Earth's spacefaring nations, follow their example?

**June 4th**

Major and minor population centers dots numerous planets within the Frontier. A group of the Cluster's major colonies concerned with Earth bolstering its forces for tighter control of the colonies, choose to band together.

They form the United Systems Alliance **(USA)**. The first stellar nation independent of Earth and able to stave off a potential invasion. This is possible due to the distance between the Frontier and the Sol System.

Despite the acronym, the United Systems is modeled on European nations. With only a passing resemblance to the United States of America. In time the Alliance would prove itself a major player in Galactic politics.

**2155**

A handful of colonies follow the example set by the Frontier and declare independence from their sovereign states. Not all are successful.

Even to this day. Conflicts concerning independence still flare up and rage on. Not just from Earth, but from former colonies themselves. Perpetuating the cycle. Especially in the Frontier.

**2154 - 2160: The Exodus**

The ISA governor of Vekta responds to the growing terrorism by clamping down harder and harder on the local Helghan population. Finally, in desperation, many prominent Helghan families pool their wealth to purchase the old colonizing ships and get them space worthy again, the community appoints a spokesman to speak with the ISA governor and request permission for the Helghan people to resettle on Helghan, joining those few souls who escaped from the transfer station there. The ISA agrees and the Helghan exodus begins, shuttling millions of disaffected Helghan colonists from Vekta to the growing Helghan colonies.

Neither the ISA nor the UCN want to foot the bill for establishing this colony, preferring to leave the Helghan to either survive or die on their own merits. In order to legitimize this action, the UCN formally recognizes the Helghan Administration as a sovereign nation and declares the planet of Helghan to be their territory in perpetuity - subject to ISA blockades and restrictions until diplomatic relations are normalized.

**2165 - 2170: Surface of Helghan Settled**

The bleak existence on Helghan is a far cry from the paradise of Vekta. Initial casualties due to illness, storm damage and starvation are very high. Within ten years, though, the death rate subsides as the Helghan begin to adapt to their surroundings. Slowly a civilization arises from the refugee camps and token Helghan industry and food production starts again.

In 2170 the heads of the various refugee camps come together for the first time to reform the Helghan Administration. 90% of the Refugee camps agree to collectivize their resources and labor in order to cooperate in the rebuilding of their civilization.

Disturbing medical problems are found to be common throughout the colony, exotic radiation and storms have serious effects on the longevity of the human being. Medical support from the ISA is non-existent and indigenous facilities are too primitive. The wearing of masks for those who work in the outdoors becomes mandatory. Mask wearing becomes the sign of having a working class profession. Even with masks, Lung Burn (as the settlers call it) becomes the primary cause of death among Helghan over the age of thirty.

On a more positive note, however, vast mineral resources are discovered by the settlers, mining fast becoming one of the more common jobs on Helghan.

**2173: Helghan Approached by ICSA**

As the colony on Helghan begins to reform the Helghan Administration and secure the basic infrastructure and facilities needed for life again, the Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance approaches them offering membership and support. The ICSA is an unaligned version of the ISA, created to allow independent worlds to have some sort of support. Despite the ICSA making few demands and offering much help, the Helghan are now paranoid of all outside influences and motivations and strongly decline the offer.

**2173 - 2305: Early Helghan Era**

ISA trade sanctions force the Helghast to trade on unfavorable terms for over a decade and initial growth of wealth is slow, despite the unexpected addition of a trade in minerals. Life is short, hard and painful for the majority of Helghans as they fight to cope with poor nutrition, poor environment and grueling work conditions and practices. Frequent austerity drives and a Spartan approach to existence allow the Helghan to survive, and even profit, under these harsh conditions, but the more things improve the more the Helghan become angry at the restrictions imposed upon them by the ISA which are meekly accepted by the cowed Helghan Authority.

**2176**

**July 4th: Founding of the United Colonial Nations as a Stellar Government**

After years of being the outer space representative of the majority of Earth's nations the United Colonial Nations suggest the merging of all member states into one unified government. The question of unification is put at a referendum and on July 4th 2176 the United Colonial Nations is declared the sole representative of all its members. Both on Earth and in Space.

**2179**

Ellen Ripley, after having spent decades in hypersleep, accompanies a group of United States Colonial Marines aboard the USS Sulaco to investigate LV-426, after Weyland-Yutani loses contact with a terraforming colony there. They discover that Aliens have overrun the colony and encounter an Alien queen. Ripley, Corporal Dwayne Hicks, android Bishop and the sole surviving colonist, a young girl named Rebecca Jorden, are the only survivors after the colony's atmosphere processing station explodes, and enter hypersleep for the return trip to Earth.

Upon her return Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks and the android Bishop would all serve as key figures in the uncovering of corporate crimes committed by Weyland-Yutani.

**2212**

After decades of setbacks scientists discover a way to fold space and time. A spacecraft equipped with a warp drive may travel at apparent speeds greater than that of light by many orders of magnitude, while circumventing the relativistic problem of time dilation. A warp drive does not permit instantaneous travel between two points; instead, warp drive technology creates an artificial "bubble" of normal space-time around the spacecraft allowing it to accelerate at speeds greater than light. With the invention of warp drives, faster than light communication is finally possible.

Better trade is established between the Frontier and the Core Systems.

**2222**

Explorers in the Frontier discover a First Civilization temple underneath the glaciers of the ice planet Arlathan. What they discover would later go down in history as the "Cube," a device containing a massive catalogue of First Civilization technology.

In a show of goodwill the United Systems shares the information contained within the cube with Earth, though many speculates that they have kept a large portion of data for themselves. A vital piece of information within the Cube are the schematics for faster warp drives and more advanced methods of FTL communication allowing for instantaneous communication throughout all of human settled space.

**2239 - 2260: Frontier War**

The Frontier is plagued by continuous armed conflicts in its first interplanetary war as the clusters many stellar nations fought for independence from Earth nations and the United Systems.

The Frontier War would end with a reshuffling of its governing bodies and their territories. The United Systems would rise from the ashes with newly acquired territories and cement its status as a superpower. Smaller nations band together or isolate themselves. A multitude of planets that once were united saw their world governments balkanize into several countries.

One of the biggest wild cards born from the conflict would be the Hansa/Hanse or the Commonwealth of the Planets of the Frontier. A loose affiliation of decentralized hypercapitalist stellar nations.

Many point to the war as the sole reason behind the militarization of the United Systems Starfleet as the conflict eclipsed both Extrasolar Wars in civilian and military casualties. A tragic record that would first be broken by the Titan Wars a century later.

**2304**

Several of the richer ISA forces begin construction of elaborate Orbital Defense facilities in favor of maintaining an extensive fleet. The Vektan ISA high command decides to stand down the blockade of Helghan in favor of a smaller customs fleet and its own Orbital Defense network around Vekta.

**2305**

The newest generation of indigenous Helghan are born. Helped along by basic genetic conditioning and the harsh environment they are more suited to the heavy gravity, immune to the planets pollutants and more resistant to the higher radiation levels.

**2307**

The man who would one day be Autarch is born to a wealthy family of radical Helghan nationalists. Rumored to be descended from one of the original Helghan Directors, Scolar Visari shows great early promise as a thinker and leader.

**2330 - 2350: Helghan Depression**

Vekta's monopoly of the Helghan trade allows them to develop great wealth at the expense of reinvestment on Helghan. As the Helghan population increases, more and more of their own wealth is diverted to the feeding and protection of their civilians, this leads to a series of industrial accidents where expensive machinery is not serviced sufficiently to cope with the harsh Helghan conditions. The resulting downtime whilst Helghan pays for the servicing, maintenance and replacement of its old machinery causes a severe economic downturn that lasts almost 20 years.

Helghan economists blame the depression on selfish Vektan exploiters. Vekta has its own troubles with the collapse of the lucrative black-market trade in Helghan minerals and energy and can spare no resources for a relief effort. For the first time since 2220, Helghans die of starvation in the cities.

**2340 - 2357: Helghan Era**

The tough conditions finally spawn social and economic change. Forced to adapt to a situation so tough that mere humans could never survive it, a charismatic new leader pronounces the birth of the Helghast people: a people no longer human, with a bold drive and vision to succeed.

2340 - 2347: Rise of Visari  
With the economy in the abyss and Helghan morale on an all time low, a singular and remarkable figure rises to prominence: Scolar Visari, the eventual self-proclaimed Autarch of Helghan. Visari's ideology is simple and compelling: the Helghan people had once come here as humans, but they are humans no longer. They are different, changed. Changed cosmetically in their travels, changed physically by their residence on the alien planet of Helghan, changed spiritually by the hardships they've endured in every circumstance. The government that has brought them to this end could only give them structure; it could not give them life, could not give them a reason to go on, and could not fully express the magnitude of the transformation. The world has changed us, Visari claims, and now it is our turn to change the world.

Visari's oratorical skill and magnetic personality draws many of the disaffected public to his cause. It spreads among them like wildfire and galvanizes them in a single recognition: that they are one people, one nation, united against all aggressors. More significantly, perhaps, Visari is the first to give voice to what will later become the keystone of the Helghast agenda: their identity as an entirely new and entirely superior race. The 'extra-human' race. He goes on to preach the militaristic, absolutist values that will become the trademark of the Helghast. More importantly, he transforms the value of mask-wearing, once a badge of low station and makes it integral to Helghan identity. There is nothing shameful in its history, Visari tells the people. It is testament to their fortitude to wear the mask. And the Helghan rally around him, rich and poor alike.

2347: Birth of the Helghast  
Visari coins the term "Helghast" in a public speech. Its purported origin is from the Old English word, "gast", meaning "spirit", or "ghost", connoting great fear. Visari states that they are no longer what they once were. Where they were once human and spiritless, their generations on Helghan, their sufferings; these have forged them into a new race, the only truly 'living' race. Whatever the etymology, the name sticks.

Feigning an attempt on his life to garner public support, Visari leads a military coup backed by a popular uprising to assume the title of autarch. He seizes unrestricted power from the Helghan Administration and begs the army for 10 years of unchallenged authority to reforge the Helghast into a true independent power.

As part of his plan, Visari begins a major enlargement of the Helghast military. A secondary aspect of the Helghast revolution is a cultural evolution, led personally by Visari to change the face of Helghan society. Visari bans the use of written English in 2349, devising a new Helghast alphabet to be used in its place. Plans for an entirely new Helghast language are never fully implemented due to the logistical difficulties, but the ideal of this linguistic separation remain dear to Visari. As a final touch, the old Helghan banner is dropped in favor of a simpler, starker and more dynamic logo. The Helghast Triad becomes the official banner of Helghan: three arrows representing Duty, Obedience and Loyalty signal the new values that Helghast society is based upon.

2350: New Helghan Economy  
Starting with low level smuggling operations but gradually building up in scale, the Helghast begin breaking the ISA embargo of their world to trade directly to black-market suppliers. At first the trade is exclusively to the Vektan energy market, but slowly Visari encourages off-world agents to source their power from Helghan. The whittled down ISA fleet is powerless to do more than put a dent in the trade, and some factions on Vekta question whether the Helghan blockade is even needed at this point. The Helghast rebuild their transfer station, albeit on a more modest scale than before, and trade starts to take off. The depression officially ends when the Helghast secure a contract with the ICSA for energy and materials. The deal is mutually beneficial, and both parties gain immensely from it.

The ISA governor does not increase funding to the ISA Navy, making the issue of containment a moot point.

**2356**

Concerned by the Helghast military build up, the ISA governor orders the construction of an additional orbital defense platform to complement the 52 year old defense network already in place. ISA General Stuart Adams is appointed the military commander of the network.

**2357 - 2360: Second Extrasolar War**

Swollen with pride and new strength the Helghast embark on a bold plan of conquest to rejoin the two halves of the Alpha Centauri system and rebuild their great empire. Their gamble fails and their armies on Vekta are defeated, leading to their worst nightmare: the invasion of Helghan itself. But does Visari have a trick up his sleeve?

2357: Plans for invasion  
Autarch Scolar Visari outlines his bold strategy for changing the face of governance in this system by returning to Vekta and seizing it again as a Helghast colony. Ignoring the many generations of UCN settlement under the ISA he inflames the passions of the Helghast for revenge. The Helghast High Command takes the bait and eagerly declares loyalty to Visari for the coming campaign, offering to make him emperor if it succeeds.

2357: Second Extrasolar War is Declared  
Visari's plan works like clockwork. Deep cover ISA agents Generals Adams and Stratson send word that their plans are in place. Visari sends most of his fleet after the ISA Navy, and a second fleet to invade Vekta.

Early warning is given by a UCA scouting force, but word doesn't reach the ISA in time to prevent the bloodbath in space. The UCN votes unanimously to dispatch a heavy fleet of UCA reinforcements to Vekta, to prevent the destabilization of the entire sector.

August  
The invasion incurs casualties on both sides. It is only with the help of four unlikely heroes, led by Jan Templar, that Vekta City does not fall. The Helghast have been thwarted but a sizable contingent is still present on the planet.

Helghast General Lente is killed by his former chief of staff, Colonel Gregor Hakha, and the ground campaign is disrupted as a result. The ISA traitor who enabled the Helghast to invade Vekta, General Adams, is also killed when Templar and crew sabotage the orbital platform to prevent its ambush of the UCA fleet from Earth, which arrives in a timely fashion. General Stratson manages to keep his cover intact.

September  
The ISA Council stops the development of the second orbital defense platform as a result of the Helghast capture of the first one. General Dwight Stratson proposes a nuclear program to purge the remaining and regrouping Helghast from Vekta. The suggested nuclear weapons are being prepared in Rayhoven base, but require ISA Council approval to use in the field.

Helghast General Metrac arrives on Vekta and takes command of the remaining forces. Establishing a stronghold in southern Vekta, the Helghast are gaining ground again.

October  
Helghast General Metrac attacks the ISA base at Rayhoven where the ISA Council is voting for the use of General Stratson's proposed nuclear plan.

Meanwhile, Captain Jan Templar is sent to reinforce the troops at Rayhoven. Together with Sergeant Rico Velasquez, he destroys Metrac's base. Stratson is unmasked. However, the Helghast now possess the nuclear weapons developed for them by General Stratson, as well as numerous other high-tech weapons stolen from the facilities of weapons researcher Evelyn Batton.

**2358: End of Conflict**

January  
The remaining Helghast on Vekta are retreating. Shipping their troops and materials back to Helghan.

Sergeant Velasquez's team is assigned to retrieve vital ISA information from an escaping Helghast cruiser. They discover that Metrac and his forces are about to strike back with one massive attack. The last decisive battle of Vekta is fought in the northern plains.

All the Helghast forces on Vekta are destroyed. Vekta is secured. The UCN recalls their fleet and the ISA is given two order: The restore the Helghan blockade and full cooperation with a Judge Advocate General's inquisition team when it arrives to investigate the matter.

March  
With the Helghan forces on Vekta shattered a council is called at Vekta City to decide the best policy for the further pursuit of the War against the Helghast to its conclusion. The Council quickly establishes a working list of priorities: Neutralize Helghast as a military threat, capture Autarch Visari for public trial and establish a more easily controlled regime on Helghan.

These priorities are in clear violation of the UCN orders given before their withdrawal, but the Council becomes concerned that the UCN wishes to blame past decisions regarding treatment of the Helghast upon them

September  
The Vektan ISA prepares for the invasion of Helghan in what will prove to be one of the most complex military actions in human history.

**2359: Invasion of Helghan**

November  
Twelve battle groups arrive at Helghan. ISA Cruiser New Sun is the flagship of the fleet, under the command of war hero Colonel Jan Templar. Battle Group Mandrake is deployed to Pyrrhus with orders to seize the capital city, hopefully capturing Visari in the process, as it is one of the primary population bases as well as a center of trade for the planet.

Starships of the ISA Navy and Helghast fleet engage each other in orbit. The ISA outclasses the Helghast significantly and quickly establishes a total orbital blockade, but suffer heavy losses to anti-orbital cannons stationed in Pyrrhus.

At this point, the ISA Council reaffirms its decision to break the UCA orders to simply isolate the Helghast and launch their invasion. Channels are cleared for planetside troop deployment and the way is made clear for the invasion. Negotiations are no longer a possibility

The helghast having spent the past two years preparing for the coming invasion, are determined to hold their home. In a slow, brutal urban war, the ISA slowly advance into the Empires' capitol, with both sides taking heavy casualties. However, once most of the city is conquered, the bulk of the ISA invasion is annihilated by the nuclear weapon Red Dust, detonated directly over the heart of Pyrrhus, where the majority of the ISA troops were preparing for an advance into the Imperial Palace. A small ISA contingent under the command of Captain Narville managed to avoid the nuclear explosion entirely, due to being situated outside the capital city in the Helghan desert wastes while conducting rescue operations. This small contingent gathered any surviving troops and launched a desperate, all-out attack on Visari's Palace in an attempt to capture the dictator.

After a brutal battle between Visari's Palace Guard and the remaining ISA forces, the Helghast forces were driven back to the massive entrance of the Palace where they fought, and died, to the last man. This allowed two members of the elite ISA unit Alpha Squad to storm Visari Palace itself. There, Colonel Radec, leader of the Helghast defense of Pyrrhus, and Visari's remaining bodyguard contingent were killed, and the two ISA soldiers entered Visari's throne to finally place him under arrest.

Unfortunately, Alpha Squad Sergeant Rico shoots Visari. Soon after, a massive Helghast fleet launches a surprise attack on the remaining ISA cruisers, forcing the ISA into retreat while destroying the remnants of the ISA's starship contingent. Thus, the surviving remnant of the ISA invasion were stranded on Helghan, desperately trying to find a way to escape.

It is unknown what the other Battle Groups were tasked with while Battle Group Mandrake assaulted Pyrrhus, or what happened to them after that and why they were unable to assist the survivors of Mandrake. Presumably, these Battle Groups simply withdrew back to Vekta once the orders for ceasefire were given, not being in such dire straits as the troops of Battle Group Mandrake.

**2360: Helghast Invasion of Earth thwarted**

May  
The small ISA remnant finally manage to escape Helghan after heavy fighting across the planet, six months after Visari's death. Eventually, the ISA forces board a Helghast space station and hijack several strike fighters while the Helghast forces destined for the invasion of Earth were plunged into civil war over who was to be Visari's successor. The ISA remnant use the fighters to destroy the experimental cruiser of Helghast corporate chairman Jorhan Stahl, who planned to bombard Earth with hundreds of irradiated petrusite warheads, thus killing or irradiating millions of people on the UCN capital world and causing the UCN to capitulate. The experimental cruiser's destructive payload was detonated over Helghan due to secondary explosions, irradiating the entire planet, decimating it's population, and obliterating the remains of the Helghast fleet destined for Earth. Managing to avoid the cataclysmic explosion in time, the remaining ISA troops onboard the hijacked strike fighters make their way back to Vekta.

**2360: Cold War**

After the destruction of Helghan, the survivors of the so called Terracide are offered refuge on Vekta. However, the survivors largely refused to integrate with humanity's culture, and most Vektans are appalled at the thought of ceding half their world to the enemy. Quickly, violence becomes common wherever humans and helghast interact. As such the Helghast and ISA have walled themselves off from each other in a joint effort with hopes of it maintaining the peace. Soon after the Wall is completed, the Helghast forcibly evict all humans and half-breeds out of their territory, killing any who resist the order. Now, with the cities and territories of the two nations separated from each other by massive walls that divide the entire planet, an uneasy peace is formed. However, Human-Helghast racial resentments linger still, with half breeds suffering most of the wrath.

Some manage to escape to the United Systems Alliance, where tensions from the Extrasolar Wars are non-existent.

**Consequences**

The Helghan Wars and the massive destruction that came of it, especially the total decimation of Helghan, was the last nail in the coffin for many concerning their affiliation to Earth. The brutality of the Terracide alienated and frightened many human nations to withdraw or cut their allegiance with the United Colonial Nations.

This did not sit well with the post-war sentiment of the UCN and its people, who saw the numerous planetary-spanning nations born out of both wars, as no different from how Helghan came to be. All waiting to pounce on them. The fact that the Helghan Wars never achieved any lasting peace and only provoked more discontent on far-distant colonies. Is used by many as justification for a rebirth of McCarthyism, which would carry on till the end of the Titan Wars.

To prevent insurrection within their territories, the United Colonial Nations expand and increase the funding of the Shadow Marshals. Reforming it from a special forces unit into a special task group to preemptively eliminate any growing independent movement or agitators by all means necessary. Allowing them to break human rights laws to achieve those ends.

The Shadow Marshals, once a military unit is now essentially a secret police, used to spread fear and stamp out anyone who opposes the ISA and UCN. All for the sake of maintaining their interests and the status quo.

**2365 - 2375: The Titan Wars**

One of the many, though largest, proxy war between the United Systems Alliance and the United Colonial Nations. The roots of the war can be traced back to 2355 and even further if one counts the numerous conflicts that plagued human space since the First Extrasolar War.

The war was fought in the systems bordering Frontier and Sol Space with participants from numerous other stellar nations who either allied with, or had a bone to pick with the US and the UCN. Neither the US or the UCN officially declared war against each other.

The war saw the largest deployment of Titan Mechs in history as battles stretched across Frontier worlds in brutal urban combat. In the end public opinion turned against all participants as no sides made much progress in defeating each other. With the death toll rising the war grew increasingly unpopular on the home fronts and ultimately led to its end.

Contrary to popular belief the war is not called "the Titan War" because of the titan mechs, but because it involved the titans of interstellar nations.

The Titan Wars was the most deadly and largest war in human history with an estimated death toll ranging from approximately 600 to 850 million in military and civilian casualties. While political tension has eased between the USA and UCN, mistrust and resentment is expected to linger for at least the next three generations.

**2376: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics**

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced unknown non-First Civilization technology hidden deep beneath the surface of the south polar region of a faraway colony. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of an alternate faster than light travel. While it has serious setbacks not found in warp technology, such as static build up, and runs on a limited resource. Mass effect technology finds numerous uses in industrial engineering and the civilian market. Large space stations also incorporate mass effect technology for artificial gravity.

It is only within the arms industry that mass effect technology is not used as warp drives has numerous advantages to mass effect physics. Such as non-fixed points of arrival and a more numerous fuel source.

Weapons using mass accelerators also have a tendency to be large and bulky, a setback for any armed force.

**2386 - 2388: The Frontier Crisis**

The Frontier Crisis were a series of armed conflicts between the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation and the Frontier Militia composed of independent colonists in the cluster. The crisis saw a large deployment of Titans and once and for all certified their efficiency during the urban combat at the height of the crisis.

The crisis came to an abrupt halt in January 2388 when the United Systems forced both parties to sign a peace treaty. The independent colonies would later become part of the United Systems. Not all joined willingly though and hostilities first came to an end in late December. Terrorist groups still exist on the former independent planets.

**2390**

Peace between the Vektans and Helghast is fragile and tensions are at an all time high. War seems to be just one stone's throw away with both sides waiting with baited breaths for the first instigator.

Meanwhile the United Systems Alliance watches from a distance. A neutral player standing at a crossroads and whichever path they choose to follow. Will change the face of the Galaxy.

**June 7th**

Explorers of the People's Republic of China discover a mass relay near a colony of theirs named Shanxi.

25


	2. Chapter 2: Aliens!

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 2: Aliens!**

Here it is, first chapter of my massive fusion fic and let me first apologize for the large codex entries which I promise will gradually disappear and be replaced by in-story exposition. Let me just make it clear though, The United Systems Alliance will serve as the protagonists of this story. They are not America in Space, but are more akin to a united Europe in Space. Space America is the UCN/ISA.

This will not be a humanity makes nice with the Quarians and gives them a nifty planet to settle down upon. Synthetics are simply too ingrained in human culture, that it is not something that they'll just get rid of because others say so.

Also in order to outweigh human badassery and level the playing field. They are unable to have Biotics.

Last but not least, since I'm not a native English speaker I would greatly appreciate it if you would point out grammatical mistakes for me. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy reading the story.

* * *

_**"We've outgrown such silly superstitions as believing in an almighty being in the sky. Now Xenu! We all know he is the true god." - Unknown Scientologist, year 2133.**_

**August 11, 2390  
Thellia, Wen Kroy  
Ariadne system  
United Systems Alliance  
**Wen Kroy the city of lights and spires, with mile high sky scrapers dotting its skyline and a population of one hundred million, it is the most populous city in the United Systems. New York on Speed or New York Turned Up to Eleven is what the locals call it. A massive city located on a river mouth and covering three islands plus the mainland. It is divided into four parts. The Upland is the part of Wen Kroy located on the mainland. It is more sparsely populated than the rest of the city's territory and generally flattens out the farther north from downtown one goes. Mauritius is an island located just beneath Upland and is the most densely populated part of the city. It is home to several skyscrapers. Benath Mauritius lies Liberty Island, not as densely populated as Mauritius but also home to several super tall structures. To the east lies Gotham Island, though only half of it is covered by cityscape. Like Upland, the farther one goes from downtown the more sparsely populated it becomes. The entire area of Wen Kroy is twice the size of New York City. The island Mauritius is two times larger than Manhattan.

A clean, safe and peaceful city if you like cameras on every street corner and police droids armed with automatic weapons patrolling the streets. Despite the extremely tall skyscrapers the city is well lit and good urban planning has ensured that its well run and public transport is efficient.

From space major cities on Thellia dots its surface as massive rings of light, each connected by ribbons of city lights. All stretching across the planet in an intricate pattern that allows wildlife and nature to coexist with urban sprawl. Still despite being the most populous planet with the largest cities in the Frontier. Thellia is but the habitable planet orbiting the fourth star in the quintuple star system of Ariadne. Culturally and politically significant, but not the capital.

The 500 Galactica is the tallest residential skyscraper in Wen Kroy, with a height of two kilometers one could look over the entire city from the buildings penthouse. One such person did just that, he was clad in simple blue jeans and a simple white shirt. One side tucked into his pants. His arm leaning against the window. A glass of amber liquid in the other. His hair was black, his eyes were violet, his features handsome with just enough of a mix between East Asian and Caucasian that he could pass for both.

The bedroom he stood in was dark. Illuminated by the light of the moon. It was raining outside. Only the occasional sound of thunder interrupted the patter of rain. He stood watching the lights of the city beneath him. Cargo ships taking off in the distance and the light klaxon from vehicles thousands of feet below. He was brought out of his quiet musings when his phone rang.

"This is Kusanagi," he answered before emptying his glass. Grimacing slightly from the burning sensation in his throat.

"Uhuh... I see," The man sighed before making his way to the dresser. Discarding his clothes and putting on a pair of dark green cargo pants and a matching officers jacket. Last he took his gun and placed it in his shoulder holster. He took one glance at the sleeping form in his bed, knowing she would leave in the morning. The man then walked to the elevator for the long ride down to the lobby. On the ride down he placed a headset in his left ear. Calling the one person he knew would be awake at this time.

"_State your name, rank and file please,"_ Greeted the mechanical voice of the secured line.

"Major Shinichi Kusanagi. Agent Alpha One Tango. Request contact with Echo Delta India Six."

"_Confirmed Major. Your line is secured."_

"_Major it's six thirty in the morning, never took you for an early riser," _a warm female voice greeted him.

"Nice to hear you too EDI and I am when I need to. I know shore leave is first over in a week, but we have to cut it short. Orders directly from Olympus. So you better wake Joker and gather the crew. I expect full combat readiness at 0800. Meet you at the dock."

"_Of course Major. Over and out."_

Shinichi tapped his headset and gave a slight smile. "Just another day at the office," he muttered. He did a quick brass check before exiting the elevator. He waved his ID badge at a squad of police drones before taking a taxi to the spaceport.

"_**We have finally reached the stage of human evolution where we are able to look like Final Fantasy characters" - Unknown Transhumanist, year 2133**_

Shinichi Kusanagi lazily waved his ID as he walked through the spaceport customs check towards the enclosed military area. He nodded at the greetings from passing soldiers as he walked towards the landing bay.

The Bucephalus was a majestic ship. A modern version of the old Heliades-class like the USCSS Prometheus. The Bucephalus had been retrofitted as both a science vessel and stealth ship. While capable of limited orbital bombardment and space combat it primarily relies on its fast warp drive and maneuverability to run from combat before it happens. Perfect for clandestine operations. Perfect for the kind of organization that Major Kusanagi and his crew is part of.

As Shinichi approached the lowered cargo bay he could see his crew of twenty already standing at attention with his second in command EDI waiting for him.

"EDI," he greeted with a weak salute giving the android a lopsided smile. "I see that you're still using the Tricia Helfer model."

"If it ain't broke Major. Don't fix it," EDI replied. "Now I believe that the crew are anxious to hear the reason behind the abrupt end to their shore leave."

"Sure EDI, retract the cargo bay and I'll tell you all." EDI didn't move a muscle as she remotely retracted the cargo bay into the Bucephalus.

"At ease people. Now I'm sure you're all curious why your vacation has been cut short..." Shinichi stopped as his 1st lieutenant and pilot had raised his hand. "Yes Joker?"

"Was it a Cylon attack?" Joker said, tipping his trademark pilot cap in a salute.

"No Joker it was not a Cylon attack and killer robots from space. No matter how awesome. Do not exist. Now shut the fuck up and let me finish before I restrict you to decaf for the rest of the tour."

"Great. May as well serve it in the airlock. Hard ass," the lieutenant replied while elbowing crewman Rolston in jest. Making him chuckle. Chief engineer Adams facepalmed.

"Now where was I." Shinichi brushed a hand through his hair and took a breath before standing beside EDI. At six foot he was only an inch taller than her. "Two months ago, June seventh to be exact, the Peoples Republic of China found an inactive mass relay. They chose to reactivate it and took five ships through. Only one returned. It was heavily damaged and managed to reach the nearest colony Shanxi. There the ships only survivor. An android managed to bring back a warning." Shinichi quickly rubbed his eyes before continuing.

"The Chinese have made first contact with a hostile alien race. A race that from all evidence is intelligent and well versed in warfare. One week ago a distress signal was received from Shanxi and one day later all contact with the colony ceased." The entire crew stood still. Even Joker. While there had been major military conflicts besides the first and second Extrasolar-Wars it had always been between humans.

"We will travel to the system closest to Shanxi. Rendezvous with battle group Manticore and make contact with the USS Harrington. The United Systems together with the UCN has agreed to aid the Chinese in liberating their planet. While you will see combat. We are not part of the liberation force. Our primary objective is to assess the enemy and find out how big a threat they are to the US. This is a direct order from the President Caldwell herself. Now prepare for your battle stations we'll be leaving this rock in ten."

"MOVE IT!" Exclaimed EDI before the dazed crew scrambled toward the elevator.

Shinichi and Kelly Chambers - the Bucephalus' counselor - were the last to take the elevator to the bridge.

"What was her name?" Kelly broke the silence.

"What?"

"Her name Major?" Kelly repeated.

"Ehm... Oriona... Oriana. Yes," Shinichi said a little flustered at the counselor's question. "Oriana Lawson. I think..."

Kelly let out a soft sigh before speaking. She knew Shinichi was going through a hard time. His relatively stable life, if you could call it that, had hit a low point since they returned for furlough. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know It's hard, she was one of the few people not directly involved in your life. A fixed point that you could always hold on to. But you have to move on. If not for our sake. Then for your own."

"I know Kelly. I know. Hell I've done enough shit that this shouldn't really affect me. But... I don't know... She was special," Shinichi said as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Shin. You're twenty six. There are millions of girls out there like Kasumi. You just have to stop whoring around every night to find that person." Kelly gave her superior officer a teasing smirk as she removed her hand from his shoulder.

The elevator stopped and they both stepped out on the bridge. "You offering?"

"Don't tempt me like that Major. You know I'm taken." Kelly hit Shinichi's arm while acting scandalized. She then quickly turned around. Slapped Samantha Traynor - who let out a yelp - on the ass and stalked towards her office.

"Maybe you should put some ice on that," Shinichi said as he moved past the stunned communications officer. He shook his head lightly trying to put out the thoughts of what his counselor and comm officer were up to during the night and took his place on the bridge. Located up front between EDI and Joker.

"So Major. You think this is the beginning of another great adventure?" Came it from Joker. The pilot was in the middle of prepping the ship for take off.

"I sure hope so. A month of paid leave isn't exactly my cup of tea. Been boring my ass off."

"Well I sure don't. I had to sacrifice this baby on the last one." Joker gestured towards his beard.

"All systems checked Major. We're prepped for launch," EDI informed before Shinichi could reply to Joker.

"Wen Kroy Control this is the Bucephalus. We cleared for launch, over?"

"_Bucephalus this is Wen Kroy Control. You are cleared for launch. Over and out."_

"You heard the lady, take us up," Shinichi exclaimed before taking his seat in the captains chair. Located a little behind the pilots. "All personnel this is Major Kusanagi speaking. Strap yourself in and prepare for take off."

"_Take off in fifteen seconds." _EDI's calm voice reverberated through the ship._ "Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen."_

"I always find it creepy when she does that. You know talk through the ship," Joker said directing his statement at the Major.

"Cut the chatter until we're in warp Joker." Joker simply threw his hands up and refocused on his panel.

"_Seven. Six. Five. Four and take off."_

The rumble of the Bucephalus' four ion engines shook the ship as it slowly lifted into the atmosphere. Rising higher and higher by every minute. Shinichi always loved this part as it made him feel free. Unbound by the grasp of the earth beneath him. It reminded him of being a child again. Together with his brothers and sisters. Before they were scattered across the stars.

"We are fifty kilometers above planet surface Major," EDI informed him.

"Donnelly status?"

"_Dilithium chambers at maximum Major we're cleared for warp."_

"Joker maximum warp in five."

"Sure thing Major."

"All personnel prepare for warp in five, four, three, two, one. Blast off!" Shinichi ordered as Joker hit the switch accelerating the ship beyond the speed of light. From inside the Bucephalus space would seem to distort itself as the stars became strobes of light. For the outsider the ship would seem to stretch itself before shooting across space faster than you could see. The only evidence left behind being a trail of disappearing blue dust.

"All systems are go Major. Estimated time of arrival. One hour," EDI reported as Shinichi untangled himself from the captain's chair and took his place at the bridge panel up front. The blast shield surrounding the cockpit had been closed. The space going by them in warp being shown on holographic displays.

Shinichi stretched his arms before relaying a message to the crew. "Okay people you heard the XO. ETA in one hour. Chow or shut eye, your choice."

"So Major, what's your thoughts on this mission of ours?" Joker asked as he let EDI take care of the autopilot.

"This ain't the first time we've dealt with hostile extra terrestrials. I just hope it won't be like the Noodle Incident again."

"Yeah we could do without another one of those. You know aliens with acid blood versus predators with more weapons than Rambo I can take. But scary black liquid turning people into super fast, super strong rage zombies. That's crossing the line."

"Fucking Koreatown," Shinichi let out as he leaned with his back against the control panel.

"Let's just hope next time we wont stumble upon any artifact that'll upset the entire space-time continuum."

"This ain't science fiction Joker," EDI deadpanned.

"You got a point there, besides I'd rather not climb a clock tower in order to get back to the future."

"That depends which version we're talking about," EDI added, "Is it the 20th century version the 2080s version or the one that came out in eighty-five?"

Joker shook his head. Adjusted his cap and turned his attention towards the Major. "So Shinichi, scuttlebutt says that you and Little Miss Cat Burglar aren't together anymore."

"She's not a thief, Joker," Shinichi said, glaring at his pilot.

"Oh, really. Then how do you explain the hundred bucks I lost when I greeted her during that get together three months ago?"

"You must have dropped them."

"Admit it, Major. She's a thief, I might not have any evidence that she is one, but she is!"

"Kasumi is not a thief. She's a sweet Japanese girl studying law. Following in her parents footsteps." Shinichi said, patting Joker on the shoulder. The two had gone through many a discussion with the lieutenant accusing his now former girlfriend of being a covert kleptomaniac.

"Okay...I might not have any proof of theft, but every time we had her over I always felt that I needed to check the house for parts she might have pawned off," Joker stated.

Shinichi laughed and turned around. Heading for his private quarters. "It's just my opinion though, there's really no reason to go spreading it around." He heard Joker remark followed by EDI's soft laughter. The Major brushed a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes at his two pilots.

"_**Ghost in the Shell. Originally the English name of a Japanese manga and anime has been used as a term to refer to people who have uploaded their brains into a cyborg body. The so called ghost refers to the humanity one retains even if your body is no longer your own. Over time it has also come to refer to the so called human behavior within androids that either attains or have been created with true independence."**_

**A Travel Through History By Neil Sagan  
United Systems Alliance**

Among Earth's supranational governments like the United Colonial Nations and other sovereign powers within the Milky Way Galaxy, the United Systems Alliance stands as one of the youngest and most powerful. A relative upstarts compared to its contemporaries, its location and huge boon in resources and habitable planets has ensured the United Systems skyrocketing rise to a Galactic superpower.

Despite the Alliance part of its name the United Systems Alliance (USA) - commonly referred to as the United Systems (US) is a federal parliamentary democracy, with a president as its head of state. Each planetary government within the US agree to exist semi-autonomously - the degree of autonomy varies from each system - under a central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, equality and the sharing of knowledge and resources.

The United Systems follows the Nordic model of a mixed economy, characterized by a large welfare state, a high level of public expenditure and a universal social system (including universal health care), financed by taxes and not by social contributions. The welfare model is accompanied by a taxation system that is both broad based and with a progressive income tax model, meaning the more money that is earned, the higher income tax percentage that gets paid. While this does leave the US with some of the highest tax rates in the Galaxy. The population is largely content with this as it supports the massive welfare system and ensures a free education for all.

**Law**

The United Systems has some of the strictest law enforcement in the Galaxy, with squads of police droids patrolling in all cities and surveillance on every street. Not even the police themselves are exempt from surveillance as officers are required to have a minimum of one droid escorting them as backup when on duty. As droids are incorruptible due to their programming, they ensure that the police do not abuse their power and report back directly to the Internal Affairs Department. Only officers that go undercover are exempt from "droid surveillance" as the people call it.

Censorship has been prohibited within the US since its inception. This effectively means that published material does not need prior acceptance from a censor before being released, also known as prior restraint. However, child pornography, hate speech, blasphemy, copyright, libel, and state security laws do exist, which means that a people can be held responsible for statements in publicly disseminated material that violates these laws.

**Territory**

The Frontier is an open cluster of around 150 stars. Each star has at least one Earthlike planet within its habitable zone and all habitable planets have close to 24 hour days. The capital planet of the United Systems, Ariadne, has a day-night cycle of precisely 24 hours and a revolution of exactly 365 days.

The amount of tampering that Those Who Came Before did to the cluster is unknown but believed to be massive. Whether the cluster started out as natural is unknown. A result of having been left untouched for millennia, the local flora and fauna has over time evolved on its own. Sharks still remain the same though.

* * *

That was the first story chapter as you can see humanity has made first contact with a Council race, but which one will be surprise. :-P

As the timeline is different it could be anyone.

Right now I've introduced you to one of the three main characters who will all be named after a famous spy, though the names you have to figure out by yourself. They also work for a secret organization that will be introduced later on.

I try and make my main characters as non-descript as possible so people can imagine how they look themselves, but I do still model them after real actors or video game character. In my head Shinichi looks like Rush Sykes from the game "The Last Remnant." A more mature version though and with Steve Blum's Spike Spiegel voice.

One thing you probably have noticed us that there will be numerous shout outs ranging from not so obvious to the obvious. Like the entire Cylon discussion.

Well I hope you liked it so far and I would love it if you would give me some reviews. :-)

P.S. Can you guess who Shinichi's ex is? It's pretty obvious. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Going Hunting

This will most likely be the last piece of forewords in this story.

I'm not a fan of guest reviews, I have seen too many writers get nasty posts from people they can't respond to. So all unfriendly anonymous reviews will be deleted immediately.

Some people have asked me why the United Systems are the main faction we're following. Well the answer is simple - I'm not fan of either the ISA or the Helghast and while they both have some good point they also have many bad ones. I want my main characters to have an unbiased opinion when the story moves to Vekta.

I will not make a chart of how fast warp speed is, I'm not that good at math. So warp drives are as fast as the plot requires. Of course our heroes have the fastest "plot drives."

United Systems carriers and destroyers are based on the ships seen in Titanfall.

* * *

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 3: Going Hunting**

_**Human body armor is fully capable of stopping mass accelerated projectiles, even though they do not incorporate kinetic shields.**_

The USS Harrington. A Starfleet destroyer and flagship of Battle Group Manticore. Ethan Ryan was looking out the window of his personal quarters. The blue and green surface of New Beijing in the distance. He stood tall at six foot three. He was lean and handsome, with a defined jawline and stubble from not having shaved in a week. His eyes were bright blue and his hair dark brown, bordering on black. He was twenty-five years old and at the moment, conversing on a secure line.

"_In an hour's time the Bucephalus will make contact with Battle Group Manticore. When planetside on Shanxi you will link up with operative Kusanagi and Fisher. Then you will capture a high ranking enemy soldier for interrogation. Covertly of course. Understood?"_

"Perfectly," Ethan answered. His finger on his headset.

"_Good luck Commander. Olympus out."_ Ethan moved over to his bedside table. He was clad in standard marine armor. A soft bodysuit made of a titanium, tungsten and kevlar weave with integrated titanium pads at the knees, shoulders and elbows. A ballistics vest went on top, together with a combat helmet and ballistic goggles. A honeycomb pattern ran across the entire uniform to provide adaptive camouflage. As of the moment Ethan's uniform was the standard color of grey.

Ethan picked up his B3 Wingman revolver. Did a quick cylinder check and strapped it to his thigh holster. He then picked up his helmet and walked out. It would be good to see both Shinichi Kusanagi and his twin sister Samantha Fisher again. They were a team, family and family stuck together. Last time they had seen each other was during the so called "Noodle Incident" as Joker called it. That was a month ago. At the moment they were all scattered across the Frontier and Commander Ethan Ryan was undercover as Sergeant James Ryan of the United Systems Interstellar Marine Corps.

"_All personnel report to commanding officers. Fleet arrival in T-minus thirty minutes."_ Ethan was pulled out of his thoughts by the intercom. He let out a breath before sprinting towards the hangar bay. The hangar was already buzzing with activity as personnel were getting into formation to get briefed by their commanding officer.

Ethan at the moment was squad leader in a Delta Company platoon led by First Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. The company itself was under command of a Lieutenant Commander John Shepard. Why a naval officer had been put in command of a company of marines did bother him at first, but Captain Stephanie Honor liked having her own men on the ground during operations like this.

Ethan quickly found the other officers of his unit. They had gathered in front of a dropship. He quickly took a place besides Private Richard Jenkins. Commander Shepard was already ending his briefing.

"All right here's the situation, Marines. We're facing an unknown enemy. We don't know how strong they are or what they're capable of. But one thing I do know is that we're fighting for our families, our homes and our rightful place in the universe! Now whatever those things are we will show them how humanity fights!" The entire hangar bay rang with the sound of oorahs as the Marines filed out.

"I hope we won't be staying on the ship for too long. I'm itching for some real action."

"I don't know Jenkins," Ethan said as he checked his rifle. The R-101C Carbine has been the standard assault rifle of the United Systems Armed Forces since the Titan Wars. It uses a standard 40 round magazine and fires high powered ammunition. Various accessories were also available.

"I sincerely hope you're not being serious Private," Kaidan said as he picked up a few magazines. He was standing opposite them at the requisitions table. "Last time you itched for some action I had to save your ass."

"Sorry Lieutenant. This waiting is just killing me. I've never been part of an operation this big before!"

"Relax Jenkins, it's just an orbital insertion. Treat this like any other assignment you've had and you'll survive," Ethan said before walking off. Mentally adding "most likely" to his sentence.

_All marines to your battle stations. ETA to Shanxi in fifteen minutes."_

Ethan didn't particularly like Commander Shepard. A typical beefcake with a nice face who would look more at home in a Calvin Klein commercial than a battlefield. Only joining the navy because of family tradition. Ethan reprimanded himself to reserve judgement until he had seen the Commander in action. After all, no one rose to the rank of lieutenant commander without some skill.

"Hey Sarge, promise me you won't let me get killed by some godless predator from another world?" Jenkins said. Having strapped himself in across from Ethan.

"No promises in combat, Jenkins!" Ethan barked as he played with his handheld deflector shield. The dropship was cramped with marines. The only one not strapped in was Shepard who stood in the center. His hand linked into one of the many grab handles in the roof.

"We are going feet first into hell. Means more aliens for us to kill. You smash the entire area. You kill anything that's not human. YOU GET ME!?"

"WE GET YOU SIR!" The collective kinship between soldiers was always something that put a smile on Ethan's face and one of the things he liked when posing as a soldier.

"_Attention all personnel this is Captain Honor speaking. Prepare for arrival in five minutes. Expect heavy resistance and brace for immediate drop."_

_**Portable deflector shields are worn by some soldiers. It is powered by a battery pack attached to the wearers armor. Shield depletion is dependent on the amount of abuse subjected to the shield.**_

Protheans. Once a mighty race with an interstellar empire that covered the galaxy and comprised of dozens of different species - all united under one rule. All that came to an end with the Cataclysm. A centuries long war against an unknown genocidal race of aliens. Sacrificing everything the Protheans fought their enemy from system to system, world to world, and city to city. Entire colonies and billions of people were lost to the thrall of this scourge. When fighting proved futile they turned to their best and brightest in a desperate move to save themselves from total annihilation. Millions of individuals were placed in stasis - hidden from the watchful eyes of their destroyers. Their orders; to revive the empire when the war was over. Only a few survived.

While they lay in stasis their empire crumbled. Their legacy erased from the surface of their worlds. Alas it was to no avail as the stasis chambers on Ilos and Eden Prime were damaged - suspending their occupants in stasis for eternity. Millennia later a benevolent race of "Pale Giants" found the Protheans. Taking them to a faraway world. Bending their minds until all memories of their past was but a subconscious dream. Regressing them to a foraging society, setting them free to start all over again. The Pale Giants would live on as myths in their ancient religions.

Now the Protheans made up the four races of the Citadel Council together with the Turians, Asari and Salarians.

Council Spectre Nihlus Kryik was a skeptical man by nature - a necessity for survival in his line of work. This entire mess was the result of a turian patrol fleet discovering ships of unknown make trying to activate an inactive mass relay. Like fools they immediately opened fire and chased the survivors to the nearest planet where they were annihilated by a hostile fleet in orbit. The Hierarchy had tried to keep a lid on the situation but after mobilizing a retaliatory fleet. The Council had intervened. Due to some kind of miracle Primarch Fedorian had convinced them that it was an internal matter. The Protheans of course had sent one of their own fleets as support. Nihlus himself was dispatched by the Council as the Council's eyes and ears.

The military brass was convinced that the planet the new race had fled to was their homeworld, but Nihlus did not believe it so. Just because it had a large population and several major cities did not mean that it was a homeworld. It could simply be an old colony.

At the moment the Spectre was gazing out the portside window of a turian cruiser. Large fires from the bombardment of the planet were clearly visible from orbit.

"Damn shame..." Nihlus muttered. A race had just taken its first steps toward the stars. Only to be forcibly put down. General Desolas commander of the Righteous Intent and the man in charge of the turian invasion fleet stood at the combat information center. A holographic map of the planets capital on display.

"Soldier, status report!" The General commanded.

"Native military has been driven into the countryside. Pockets of resistance still remain in major cities."

"Good. Give me a comm link to General Kevran." Desolas pointed at the nearest comm officer.

"_General Kevran here. To what do I owe the pleasure, Desolas?"_ The voice of Kevran, the commander of the prothean invasion fleet was heard clearly through the intercom.

"Prepare to move your troops out. We'll extinguish all signs of resistance city block by city block. I want this planet pacified by tomorrow."

"_With pleasure. Arterius." _The comm link went silent.

"Sir, what about civilians?" Nihlus interrupted. Having placed himself behind Desolas.

The General turned and looked Nihlus straight in the eyes. "There are no civilians in war, Kryik. Thought you'd learned that." Desolas gestured to the CIC. "If we don't break their spirit completely. What's to say they won't strike back when we least expect it."

"You expect people to obey you when you slaughter their civilians in the street?" Nihlus responded, his voice hard. "We turians might not distinguish between combatant and non-combatant. But no one plays by the same rules. Arterius!"

"You of all people should know that an enemy must be struck down until they're unable to ever strike again!" Desolas jabbed his finger at Nihlus as he moved to the other side of the CIC.

"We've fought for a week and their casualties are in the millions. Haven't we done enough already?"

"You forget your place Kryik. The Council sent you as an observer and I will not..."

"Sir we got something at our twelve!" One of the crewmen yelled interrupting whatever Desolas had to say.

"What, where?" Desolas moved swiftly to the bridge. Looking out the front window. "Magnify the view." Several flashes of blue lights dotted the enhanced view on the window as several ships suddenly appeared.

"WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!" Desolas yelled. "What's their distance!"

"Hundred thousand klicks. Closing fast."

"All ships this is General Desolas Arterius open fire at the incoming fleet! I repeat open fire at the incoming fleet! Weapons free!" All thirty ships in the joint Turian-Prothean fleet opened fire. Mass accelerated rounds streaked across space. Towards their intended target.

"Did we hit anything?" Nihlus asked.

"No confirmed fatalities. Sir!" One of the bridge crew answered. "Either their shields are too strong or their ships too sturdy."

Captain Stephanie Honor, commanding officer of Battle Group Manticore sat calmly in her seat. The bridge of the USS Harrington was full of activity as the fleet warped in. Her hair was tied up in a tight knot and her Starfleet uniform neatly pressed. She expressed the levelheadedness necessary to keep those under her command calm.

"Enemy fleet straight ahead. Distance, a hundred thousand kilometers."

"Move in at full speed. Fire at my command." Captain Honor tapped a few keys on her chair. "Patch me through to the UCN Fleet Commander."

"UCNS Kilimanjaro this is USS Harrington. Do you read me?" The Comm Office relayed.

"_This is Captain Terrence Oliver, reading you loud and clear."_

"Captain move your fleet into attack formation we'll take point and engage the enemy at a distance of seventy five thousand kilometers. Follow our phaser strikes with a missile barrage. Then move your fleet into drop positions in orbit. Understood?" Stephanie commanded.

"_Copy that commander, we'll follow your lead. Over and out."_ Several United Colonial Navy ships warped in behind Battle Group Manticore. Their dull grey and vertical design stood in contrast to the aesthetically pleasing look of the Starfleet cruisers and dreadnoughts.

"Enemy has opened fire!"

"All ships evasive maneuvers, brace for impact!" Stephanie yelled.

Mass accelerated rounds flew around them as the fleet dispersed. A destroyer was hit, but kept going. The shot pierced through it, but the compartmentalized design of the ship ensured those areas were closed off. Other hits were stopped by deflector shields.

"Status report?"

"Shield down by fifteen percent. Seven ships hit. Three crippled. None lost, Captain."

"Good. Give them a volley. All ships you're cleared to fire. Weapons free." A collective affirmative could be heard through the comm unit.

"Multiple heat signals from enemy ships!" A turian ensign informed. Looking frantically at his screen. Multiple rays of red light streaked across space.

"HARD TO PORT!" Nihlus yelled. Several phaser rounds impacted with their ships. Burning through armor. Cleaving entire sections off. A barrage hit the stern of Righteous Intent sending the ship careening starboard.

"Status, soldier!" Desolas ordered as he regained his balance.

"Multiple hull breaches, sealing them now. Fleet is crippled, 25 percent of our ships are still combat operable. The Protheans took most of the hits. GUARDIAN system is down, main gun still operable."

Desolas wiped his forehead. "All men and women of Righteous Intent, this is General Desolas Arterius. Abandon ship, we'll regroup planetside. I repeat abandon ship we'll regroup planetside!"

"_Arterius what the hell is happening. My ship is falling apart here. You assured me they were close to defeat!"_ An angry Kevran could be heard over the comm.

"Obviously they are not!" Desolas spat. "Now if you're done grumbling I suggest you get yourself planetside. We'll regroup at the FOB."

Nihlus had already turned around as Desolas yelled after him. He was heading for the hangar bay. He had to inform the Council of this. They were no upstarts. The attacking fleet was too large and too varied from those they had engaged earlier. As he reached his destination - he made a quick turn towards the escape pods and jumped in. Nihlus calmly punched in the coordinates for the forward operating base and strapped himself in as the pod was jettisoned from Righteous Intent.

"This is Spectre Operative Nihlus Kryik relaying this message to the nearest communications module. The enemy is far stronger than we've anticipated. This planet is not as we believed - their homeworld and I fear retaliation will be severe. I request that the Council gather a diplomatic envoy effective immediately. Time is of the essence." Nihlus ended the transmission. He could only observe with sad eyes as several blue flashes appeared behind the fleet. Ships suddenly arrived at their six, firing multiple beams of light. The Spectre quickly steeled himself as broke pod broke atmosphere.

"Chinese fleet just warped in," One of the crewmen said. Captain Honor nodded. "Hostiles are dropping troops."

"All ships this is Captain Honor speaking. Prepare to fire torpedoes."

"Photon torpedoes prepped, Captain."

"You may fire at will." A few seconds of silence passed before numerous bright spherical explosions dotted the space thousand of kilometers in the distance. Melting away ships and shuttles unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity.

"Hostile fleet is crippled. Their army remains active planetside."

The Captain let out a breath before speaking. "Move in for orbital deployment. Take out any stragglers on the way."

Secret agent Samantha Fisher was strapped in a four man drop pod with four other Titan Pilots. She was onboard a United Systems destroyer. Her Pilot Close-Quarters-Battle Armor was tight fitting and armored. She always found it funny how male combat uniforms of the Armed Forces were a little more baggy than the ones for females. Either way she did not care. It still offered just as much protection.

Samantha was fresh faced, had clear blue eyes and dark hair that was pulled back into her helmet. Only her face was visible. "First combat drop anyone?" Sam asked as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth. The drop pod could house four occupants. She reached for the steel rig and pulled it down, securing herself for the inevitable drop. She took a glance at her team. Unlike her they all had their faces concealed. "How about some gum?"

"With all due respect Lieutenant!" One of the pod's occupants spoke. "In a few minutes we'll be dropping several thousand kilometers above ground in a fuckin' tin can. I don't think chatter will alleviate the situation."

"It's easy Gunny!" Sam smirked as she checked her rigging. "You just sit back, relax and wait for a long drop and a sudden stop." Samantha laughed as the Gunnery Sergeant shook her head. "Besides we're all too pretty to die."

"_This is the Captain speaking. All personnel prepare for drop. We're at D-minus three and counting."_

Samantha pushed her . The pod rotated as it rotated into position.

"Man I hate this part!" One of the men said.

"Cut the chatter!" Samantha barked. She pulled down her goggles, concealing her face. "Initiating drop sequence!"

"_Separation confirmed."_ The pods onboard computer informed.

A loud clank followed by an explosion rang through the pod as it was shot out. Silence followed immediately after. Through the small windows hundreds of pods and dropships could be seen descending. The light of the sun framing their silhouettes.

"_Standby. Approaching shock layer."_

Sam closed her eyes and schooled her breathing. Flames engulfed the drop pods and ships as they broke through the atmosphere. The darkness of space replaced by the brightness of the sky. They continued descending, breaking the first cloud layers.

"All right ladies and gentlemen brace for impact and prepare to defend yourself!"

Sam grabbed her rigging and leaned back in her seat. The roar of friction against the pods air brakes, as well as the reverse thrusters filled the pod as the ground came closer. Shanxi proper was just beneath them. The pod decelerated to speeds acceptable for impact.

"_Impact in 3, 2, 1, mark."_

The internal shock dampeners were put into full effect as the pod crashed into the concrete of the streets below. The four pilots jolted in their seats from the the abrupt halt. Dust surrounding them.

"Thermal readings are picking up at least a dozen hostiles. Moving fast in our direction, Ma'am."

"Take a breath and wait for my signal. We'll give these assholes a little surprise."

The enemy soldiers were approaching the pod. Slowly circling it. Their leader - a large prothean, signaled for them to stop. He motioned for his men to approach. Steadily of course. The pod was cylindrical in shape with one door, its windows were tinted gold. Mounted underneath it was a cone like structure, four blades ran along its sides. Ensuring that upon touchdown the pod would be planted firmly into the ground.

Samantha flipped a few switches and put her hand on the release handle. On her command the pod door would violently eject. Killing any unfortunate soul standing in their way.

"On my mark," She whispered, even though it was unnecessary as the pod was sound proof. "Weapons ready?"

"Ready,"

"Okay. Three, two, one." The hostiles were circling the pod with their weapons drawn. "Mark!"

The pod's door flew out with excessive force. The soldiers standing in its way were sent flying. Slamming into the ground several feet away. An unlucky trooper hit the pole of a street light with his back. Breaking it and killing him immediately. The pods occupants moved out swiftly. Covered by the smoke from the blast. Automatic fire filled the air. Samantha took aim with her Smart Pistol. Firing in bursts, the homing rounds found their targets. Taking out three soldiers with perfect headshots.

"Regroup, rooftops, three o'clock!" Sam's team quickly exfiltrated from the street. "Williams provide down covering fire!"

The Gunnery Sergeant lay down fire with her R-97 as her team used their jump kits and nano loves to scale the buildings. Using their jump kits. Williams followed when Samantha gained the high ground. Her team opened fire on the surviving hostiles as they regrouped.

**August 12, 2390  
12:00 Shanxi Time  
One Hour Into Invasion**

The forward operating base was bustling with activity as Nihlus moved towards the command center. The former city hall was almost unrecognizable as the occupying force had turned it into a makeshift bunker. Wounded soldiers passed him on his way. Some supported by their brothers others lay in hospital beds.

"How could it move so fast? Nothing should be able to move that fast." He heard one soldier - a prothean mutter.

Nihlus pushed the doors to the command center open. General Adrien Victus stood looking over a holographic map of the city. Several sections were colored yellow, showing where the line was faltering.

Victus wiped his forehead as the transmission was cut short by weapons fire. "Nihlus I see you made it down alive."

"Of course, what's the status?"

Victus took a pad lying on the CIC. "We've been able to hold our ground for now, but the enemy is pushing us back slowly. I fear that we haven't seen everything they got yet."

"What about Arterius, has he made it?"

"General Arterius touched down at the southern FOB, he's holding the line there."

"And General Kevran?"

"Lost when the enemy fleet arrived."

Nihlus leaned over the map of the city. "Damn," He sighed.

"How the hell could this happen." Victus put his pad down. "They are far stronger than we anticipated."

"I've come to two conclusions Victus," Nihlus informed as he motioned for a soldier to bring him something to drink. "Either they were better prepared than we thought. Or..."

"Or what?" Victus placed both his hands on the CIC table. He looked directly at Nihlus. "Nihlus?"

Nihlus took the cup of water from the retuning soldier and emptied it. "Or they are not a united species."

"Damn indeed," Victus rubbed his face with both hands. He was tired. "So what now?"

"I've already sent a message to the Citadel."

"So we'll just sit tight and wait for backup?" Victus didn't get an answer as several red lights flashed on the city map.

"Sir, the enemy is breaching our defenses," A soldier said frantically. "Captain Gavorn's on on the line!"

"Captain Gavorn this is General Victus. Speak to me!"

"_My entire team is down! I need backup! Please send backup!"_ The transmission was cut short immediately by the sound of automatic fire.

"Soldier send all available squads to the front lines!" Victus pointed at an officer. "You, go check the anti-air guns and make sure they're fully loaded!"

Victus grabbed his rifle and made for the front entrance. "Nihlus find your recruit and have him take up position in the clock tower!"

"Understood!" Nihlus gave Victus a salute before moving in the opposite direction. It did not take long for him to find the Spectre candidate. He was standing in the armory, calibrating his sniper rifle.

"Garrus!" The Spectre yelled, pulling the former C-Sec detective away from his calibrations.

"Yes sir?"

"I want you and Sidonis to take position in the clock tower. Provide sniper coverage." Nihlus patted Garrus on the shoulder. He took a rifle from the rack together with ammunition.

"Where will you be going?"

"I'll be scouting ahead. Find out where the enemy is moving." Nihlus stopped before exiting the armory. "And Garrus...good luck."

"You too Nihlus." Garrus watched as Nihlus disappeared. He took his rifle and placed it on his back. He then moved out to find Sidonis and take position in the clock tower of the city hall.

The men had fortified the front entrance well. Large prefabricated walls surrounded the massive stairway. Anti-air batteries and gun emplacement ran along it. Victus was standing on the wall. Looking over the city. Fire seemed to rain from the sky like meteors. Victus knew better. Those were not meteors but orbital drop pods. The turian took a pair of binoculars and scanned the boulevard in front of him. Nothing. It was too quiet.

"INCOMING!" A soldier screamed. Victus turned around and look into the sky. Several pods slammed down within the perimeters of the base. A few pods smashed through the roof of the city hall. Carving large holes in the floor as they went down. Victus jumped down. His rifle ready. He gave a silent order for his men to gather themselves.

"Whatever comes out of those pods men. You kill it." They slowly approached as the cloud of dust settled. Victus could feel the tension in the air. Only the sound of distant gunfire broke the silence. The general signaled for a prothean to pull the nearest pod's door off.

The door was enveloped in green light as the prothean used his biotics. As the door was yanked off, a loud bang and a bright flash illuminated the area. Stunning the soldiers briefly. Then it happened. Faster than they could react. A BRD-01 Spectre drone jumped out of the pod. Hitting the prothean squarely in the chest with its foot. Crushing his armor and sending him flying into the adjacent wall. Killing him instantly.

"Open fire! Open fire!" Victus shouted as he dived behind cover. The bots looked like the native species of the planet in design, but they had triangle shaped or blocky heads. The sound of several pod doors opening could be heard. Several drones poured out. Opening fire immediately. The entire FOB turned into chaos as the men fired frantically at the drones.

"They're too fast. Concentrate your fire!" Victus relayed his orders as best as he could. "Everyone move, retreat into the building!"

"Sir there are drones inside the building too." One man uttered as they moved up the stairs. Firing down at the advancing drones. They were fast well armed and well protected. A far cry from the security bots used by the Citadel.

"We'll worry 'bout that later. Now get inside!"

_**If you throw enough shit at something. Eventually it'll get destroyed. - Sir Isaac Newton...allegedly  
**_

Ethan was moving through the suburbs of Shanxi proper with his platoon. On their way down they could see the smoke rising from the city. Fire from anti-air batteries flew around them. On the ground they had been ordered to clear the suburbs of hostiles, liberate the southern police station from enemy hands and then move on towards City Hall.

They were moving through the back alleys. Using the houses as cover. Smoke filled the air. Some houses were standing others were in ruin. "Marines, anything beyond this point is considered hostile," Shepard muttered. Bursts of gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"Hell of a way to earn your stripes, huh guys?" A marine - James Vega uttered.

"Shit Vega, I'd rather be trapped in a Venezuelan manhole with a serious case of swamp ass." Ethan chuckled. Steadying his rifle as he moved forward, passing Jenkins on the way.

"We'll be moving to the main street. Watch you corners." Abandoned cars and dead bodies littered the street as the marines moved through. Some bodies were burned so badly that only charred corpses remained. A few curses could be heard as they passed them.

"You see anything Kieran?" Kaidan asked.

"Can't see shit in this smoke," Kieran answered from the front. In the distance several explosions could be heard as well as the sound of flying ships.

"Police station's about one klick north from here," Shepard informed as he and Kaidan looked at a map of the city. They were interrupted by the sound of something falling.

"Twelve o'clock!" Shepard quickly held his hand up. Ordering the men to be quiet. Ethan who had taken point scanned the area through his scope.

"Spread out. Use the cars as cover," Shepard whispered. "See anything Ryan?"

"Nah, nothing... Wait!" A scream rang through the air as several flashes could be seen through the smoke. The wind had risen, blowing enough of it away, allowing for some visibility. A rocket flew over Ethan. Colliding with a car, blowing those behind it away.

"WATCH OUT!" Vega shouted. "INCOMING!"

"WHERE'S IT COMING FROM?" Mass accelerated rounds whizzed around them. Slamming into cars and buildings. Taking out those unfortunate enough to stand in their way. The marines returned fire immediately.

"I don't know!"

"ROOFTOPS, TWELVE O'CLOCK, THIRTY METERS!" Vega yelled as he blindfired over the hood of a car with his Spitfire LMG. "THIRTY METERS!"

"JENKINS WATCH YOUR HEAD!" Ethan yelled as he pulled the private down. Enemy fire taking out the entire top of the car they were behind. As he peeked over the top he saw two ball of blue light heading towards him. "RPG!" Ethan managed to pull himself and Jenkins away before the missiles took them out. A few others were not so lucky.

"LEFT FLANK, ON THE ROOF!" The marines could get brief glimpses of the enemy as they fired wildly into the air. Aiming at the rooftops or whatever could be seen as enemy cover.

"COVERING FIRE, COVERING FIRE!" Kieran shouted before a round slammed through his helmet. Spraying the asphalt with red.

"COMMANDER, ENEMY HAS THE HIGH GROUND!" Kaidan shouted as he fired at an alien hiding behind a chimney. Enemy fire taking out two men beside him. "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!"

Shepard fired a grenade from his rifle. Taking out a large chunk of a building and the hostiles with it. "Vega!"

"YES?"

"Give me an exit down that alley!" Shepard ordered as he pointed towards the right flank with his thumb.

"YES, COMMANDER! RYAN, TOOMBS, LET'S GO!" Vega patted Ethan and Toombs on their shoulders as he ran towards the right flank. He kicked in the gate that blocked his way.

"EVERYONE LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" Kaidan shouted as the surviving marines exfiltrated the street.

"FALLING BACK!" The marines shouted as they kept on shooting.

"Enemy fire keep your head down!" Ethan yelled as he ran through the narrow back alley. Bullets flying through the air. One man running behind him toppled over as he took a round to the back. They kept on running. Not knowing how far behind the enemy was.

"Vega what do you see?" They had finally stopped. Standing in a rather large backyard of a house. Someone must have been in the middle of construction work as stacks of bricks and containers filled the area.

"Don't see shit Commander!"

"We're boxed in, how do we get out of here!"

"Hicks, take position by the wall, everyone scan your surroundings!" Kaidan shouted as he caught up to them. "Move out, move out!"

"AMBUSH!" Someone screamed as three aliens appeared on the adjacent rooftops. The marines and the aliens immediately opened fire at each other.

"I'M HIT!"

"MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!"

"USE YOUR GRENADES!"

"COVER ME!"

"RPG!" Vega managed to scream as the rocket propelled grenade hit the center of the backyard. Sending debris into the air. Another slammed into a container sending it flying.

"WATCH OUT!" A marine shouted as the container hit the ground where an unlucky marine stood.

"Holy shit!" Toombs uttered in disbelief, looking at the spot where the marine had been standing. He was quickly pulled out of his reverie as the enemy continued their onslaught.

"LIEUTENANT WE NEED AN EXIT OUT!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Kaidan shouted.

Ethan lay down suppressive fire, managing to take out one hostile. He looked around searching for Shepard. The Commander was behind a dumpster, firing his assault rifle. "COMMANDER, COMMANDER!"

Getting no response Ethan ran out of cover towards a wooden gate and kicked it in. "KAIDAN WE GOT AN EXIT!"

"We got an exit!" Kaidan yelled as he pulled a wounded with him. "Everybody move out, move out!"

"Commander, we got an exit! We're going now!" One marine called as he pulled on Shepard's shoulder. The Commander reloaded as he ordered the remaining men to fall back. Into the narrow passageway between the houses.

"Fall back, fall back!"

"I can't see shit!" Jenkins shouted firing frantically. A round collided with his abdomen. Making him hit the ground. "Shit, shit, shit! RYAN!" He managed to scream before crawling out of the backyard. "Shit, shit, shit."

"US Marines, coming through!" Ethan shouted as he opened the door to a partially secluded house. "Clear the rooms!"

"Kitchen's clear, kitchen's clear!"

"Get on that window!" Kaidan ordered Vega, pointing at the kitchen window.

"Living room's clear!"

"Put the wounded in the kitchen!" Shepard commanded as he walked in, carrying a hit soldier.

"Hicks, Paxton, secure the back of the house!" Ethan said with baited breath as he walked towards them.

"Yes Sergeant, we're on it!"

"Doc how long before they're ready to move?" Kaidan questioned.

"Ten minutes, Lieutenant!" The Corpsman answered, checking the wounded.

"What do we got, Vega?" Kaidan asked as he moved to the soldier standing at the kitchen window.

"Nothing, Lieutenant. I can't see a damn thing. With this smoke it's zero visibility!" Kaidan nodded before moving towards Shepard.

"Commander, your orders?" He asked. "Your orders sir?"

"I could have avoided that ambush," Shepard replied. He hit himself on the head. "Fuck!" He took a second to gather himself. "Toombs, anyone on command?"

"No, Sir."

"We need to get out of here, we need backup, air support!"

"Commander, you're in charge here!" Kaidan placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder, steadying him. "Your orders, Sir?"

Shepard took a few breaths before answering. "We'll radio for evac. Enemies or no enemies, we need to get the wounded out of here."

"Roger that."

"Hey, guys, guys, did anyone see Jenkins?" Ethan asked as he came up to them. "I didn't see him come in with us. Where the fuck is he?"

"JENKINS, JENKINS!" Several of the men began to shout. "Anyone seen Jenkins?" It was to no avail. The private was not with them.

"Shit! Okay. I'll go search for Jenkins, Sir," Kaidan stated. "Ryan, Vega, on me."

"I'll take care of the wounded. We'll regroup on 24th street." Shepard shouted after them.

"Roger that." Kaidan replied.

**August 12, 2390  
13:00 Shanxi Time  
Two Hours Into Invasion**

"Exoskeleton online, running diagnostics." EDI's calm voice could be heard through Shinichi's neural uplink. He did a few motions, making sure that his suit functioned. The exoskeleton was attached to his ballistics vest. His uniform was beige and olive colored with additional armor plating at the joints. He checked his pouches for inventory. His pistol in a front holster on his vest and his Hemlok BF-R at his side. "All systems checked. We are green across the board."

"Joker, status on touch down?"

"Ten minutes, Major."

"Did did anyone spot us?"

"Cloaking's five by five."

"Good," The Major answered as he put on his helmet and ballistics shades. "EDI what's the situation on the liberation?"

"So far so good. We've been gaining ground slowly on all fronts but the southern. Allied forces seem to have run into exceptionally heavy resistance there, but they're making progress."

"What about support?"

"Fleet has begun dropping drones within enemy perimeters and vehicles at designated landing zones. Oblivion drones make up the bulk of air support as enemy AA batteries are still operational within city limits."

"Understood." Shinichi checked the touchpad on his left arm before facing his team; Fredericks, Burt Copeland, Sarah Campbell and Bethany Westmoreland - all good soldiers. They too were dressed in the same get-up as he.

"All right people, listen up. Our objective is to capture a high value target for interrogation. Look for any signs, difference in uniform, hand gestures, who's relaying orders, anything."

"Yes sir!"

"Major, we're twenty meters above ground. Opening hangar bay doors." Joker informed. They were hovering above a field in one of Shanxi Capital's parks.

"Ready men?" Shinichi asked rhetorically before yelling. "WELCOME TO HELL!" He bent down as he landed in the grass below. His men following shortly after.

"Bucephalus, engage cloaking and maintain an altitude of 300 kilometers. You're our eyes in the sky."

"Roger that, Major."

"Okay people, cloaks on and stay frosty," Shinichi grinned as he pulled up his scarf, covering half of his face. His shades' heads up display online as he scanned the area. "We're going hunting."

**Codex - United Systems Armed Forces  
Starfleet**

Starfleet is the deep-space exploratory and military service maintained by the United Systems Armed Forces. The fleet's primary functions include; the advancement of knowledge concerning the Galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of science and technology and the military defense of the United Systems and its interests. The fleet consist of several ship classes varying in size and function.

_Cruisers_ make up a large component of the fleet. Fast and agile with enough phaser banks and photon torpedoes to take on a small fleet on its own. Almost all cruisers have been replaced by the current Constitution-class as of 2385. Constitution-class cruisers do not hold a contingent of fighters, but do house several squadrons of Oblivion fighter drones. The cruisers are white in color. 725 meters from bow to aft - in this case the warp nacelle exhaust - and 190.5 meters tall.

_Dreadnaughts_ are the heavy hitters of the fleet. Relatively new to the United Systems as they were first proposed at the start of the 24th century. The current type of Starfleet dreadnaught is the Vengeance-class. Massive vessels with black hulls, twice the size of the Constitution-class, three times as fast and with ten times the firepower. An advanced warp drive enables the vessel to engage other ships in warp.

_Carriers_ unlike the aesthetically pleasing cruisers and dreadnoughts, are massive blocky ships used by both Starfleet and the other armed forces to ferry troops and equipment across the Galaxy. Carriers have a rectangular like body with two kite shield formed vectoring engines on each side - in addition to their rear engines used for spaceflight.

_Destroyers_ like carriers are massive and blocky with a sloped hull design. Destroyers are the backbone of Starfleet and capable of atmospheric actions due to its small size. They are primarily used as escorts and troop transports in battle groups.

**Titans**

Titans are massive bipedal mechs used by most nations of Earth for ground side missions. They have superior maneuverability than tanks and are ideal for urban combat. In the United Systems - Titans are controlled by the elite pilots of the United Systems Armored Corps (**USAC**). Titan operators are highly-trained cybernetically enhanced soldiers, capable of running at superhuman speed and quickly traverse obstacles with the use of jetpacks in order to attain superior mobility across a battlefield. Raining hell on ground forces atop of buildings and structures. Pilots are considered the elite of the elite and it is not unusual to see one, single-handedly take on entire platoons of infantry and come out the victor.

* * *

So that was the second chapter.

Just going to say that I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm juggling this story with Star Wars fic - Force Rising - as well as exams so the next update might take some time. You should most likely expect a months wait per chapter.

Anyway thank you for reading and Standby for an Update. :-)


	4. Chapter 4: Titanfall

Oblivion Drones are the ones from the Tom Cruise film Oblivion. Nigh indestructible and pretty scary.

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 4: Titanfall**

**August 12, 2390**  
**13:30 Shanxi Time**  
**Two and a Half Hour Into Invasion**

Shanxi was burning. Its white buildings crumbling. Downtown had it the worst. Heavy fire and smoke rose into the air. Darkening the sky. Bathing the ground in twilight. It was once a beautiful city. A white city. With buildings of steel and stone, and suburbs with houses of wood in all shapes and sizes. Now it lived up to its name as a war zone.

Samantha Fisher was standing at the ledge of a parking building. Her team looking over a map of the city. She had her goggles pulled down and was scanning the area for hostiles. A small vibration in her earpiece warned her of a secure line being opened.

"_Alpha Two this is Alpha One. Just made contact planetside. I am tracking down a potential HVT. In the meantime stay with your team. When the time comes for the final assault on enemy HQ, find a way to disengage from the battle. Covertly of course and regroup on my position. This message has been relayed to both you and agent Alpha Three Tango."_

Her lips cracked into a small smile. It would be good to see her team again. While the pilots she were with had been adequate company, she had not developed a personal connection with them in the same way she had with her original crew. Mourning any of their deaths would be a non-issue.

"Hard to believe twelve million people lived here," One of the pilots, Steve Cortez said as he moved to stand at her side.

Sam let out a huff of air. "Independent colonial planning in a nutshell, dump all your colonists in one place, never mind the location or natural resources and just hope for the best."

"I just don't understand...this colony had a standing army of two-hundred thousand not including reserves. How could they lose in just two weeks?"

"Well Cortez, orbital dominance aside. The Chinese like the United Colonial Nations are...robophobic. They don't trust in large scale use of infantry drones, no matter how limited the intelligence." Sam patted Cortez on his back before moving towards the two other pilots.

"Ashley! Any word from Command?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We're to move towards the central boulevard leading to City Hall. Take out any hostiles encountered on the way and wait for the final assault," the Gunnery sergeant relayed.

"Spyglass reports that Titans are being prepared for drop," the third pilot said. His face concealed by his helmet.

"Good. People, let's move." A few seconds after Samantha had voiced her order the four pilots disappeared. The cloaking not even leaving the mirage like effect that movies so loved. Three drones flew over their heads at great speed - followed closely by the sonic booms from their engines. Fortunately for the pilots, their helmets protected their eardrums from bursting.

_**Orbital Defense Platforms are impractical. Space is not 2D**_

Garrus inhaled and exhaled with calm only possessed by a professional. He was looking through his siper scope. The enemy had set up snipers on the adjacent high-rises. While he had not seen any sign of enemy movement towards the City Hall. He had been informed that the enemy was deploying combat drones to wear them down. General Victus had been able to repel the enemy forces dropped within their perimeters and AA batteries had been pummeling any enemy pods that came within shooting distance.

The humans, as the natives called themselves, had surprisingly good cloaking technology and Garrus had more than once scanned an area he thought empty only to realize a hostile had hid there after reports of sniper fire had come in. When cloaking was not available they dressed themselves in camo suits or under rubble. The Spectre recruit meticulously scanned a tall white building several hundred meters away from him. Large chunks of it were missing or burning. The entire roof was missing together with several of the floors.

"There. Got you, you son of a bitch!" Garrus exclaimed as he spotted the tiny glare from an enemy rifle scope. He pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang through the bell tower he was in. Heat sink ejecting. Garrus counted to three. A splatter of blood appeared where the hostile was. His cloak flickered and died together with him.

"Perfect hit," his spotter Sidonis commented, scratching a notch into the concrete railing.

"One down...several more to go," Garrus sighed.

"You sure this is a peacekeeping operation?" Sidonis asked, looking over his notepad. "They seemed pretty peaceful to me."

Garrus let out a huff of air and grinned. "It's not my place to question my superiors, but I'll do it anyway."

"Target," Sidonis interrupted. "Same building, thirty meters to the upper left of previous hostile, seven hundred meters, adjust for wind resistance."

"Target spotted."

"Fire when ready."

"First contacts that turn into a full-blown military operation..." Garrus said as he fired.

"Tango down."

"They don't usually equal prestige. That prothean captain who made contact with the yahg and razed an entire village when they attacked...he was not exactly lauded upon his return. Despite the circumstances of the yahg and their...nature."

"Sniper. Ground. Shop rooftop. Big circle sign. Six hundred meters. Adjust for wind. Push two points right," Sidonis informed as he looked through his telescope.

"On Target."

"Fire when ready." Garrus exhaled as he fired his rifle. Slamming in a new magazine as it ejected the red-hot thermal clip. "Hit," Sidonis informed.

"Nah, I call bullshit on 'unauthorized relay activation'. The real reason behind this entire op, is that these...humans..." Garrus shook his head. "Look almost identical to quarians."

"Of course an invasion cannot be justified on the grounds that a new race looks like another." Garrus fired his rifle, the mass accelerated round penetrating the concrete wall half a mile away. Killing the soldier behind it. "It's most likely that when the survey team found artificial replicas of the humans, they lost their shit and when the Hierarchy found out they lost their shit too."

"Why not try and negotiate first?"

"Well the Primarchs of course told the Protheans who lobbied with the Council for a full scale invasion and...well, you saw the announcement on TV." Garrus steeled his gaze through his scope, calming his nerves.

"Yeah, they presented it as a shitstorm waiting to happen. The Quarians and every other failed AI experiment all over again."

"And there you have it," Garrus said, ending their impromptu conversation.

"Wait, I see movement at the end of the boulevard, one kilometer."

"I see it too," Garrus said as he aimed his rifle towards the enemy. A bright flash in the distance followed by the explosion pulled him away from the scope. He shielded his eyes with a hand as the explosion dissipated. A large mushroom cloud of smoke and fire rose from what had been the southern forward operating base.

"Holy shit, That's where General Arterius is!" Sidonis exclaimed.

"Sidonis, I need you focused. Something tells me we have a lot of shooting to do."

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier  
**The southern police station was a large L-shaped structure with rounded edges and an extra building block on top of it. It was made of white steel and had blue windows. The building was surprisingly intact considering the ravaged state of its surroundings.

General Desolas Arterius was a proud turian with many a military victory under him. The Arterius family line could be traced back all the way to the Unification War and the first Primarchs. He would not die on this rock of a planet. To a species he barely knew. He was standing in the parking lot of the station. Police cars were scattered around him. Some still burning, others ashen husks.

"General Arterius we got something on our scanners!" A prothean grunt exclaimed. They stood in the police station's parking lot, the General relaying orders to his men. He turned towards the soldier who was holding a pair of binoculars.

"What is it," he sneered.

"We got something, seems like bogeys, moving fast." The prothean handed the binoculars to the turian general. Desolas looked through the lenses towards the same point in the sky as the soldier. Diamond shaped squares circled small dots in the distance. The Turian General put down the binoculars and handed them back.

"Get everyone inside, we'll need the high ground!" Desolas ordered as he moved back, towards the building. "Prepare for battle!"

Shinichi Kusanagi and his team was moving through a dusty alleyway. Weapons at the ready. Cloaking off. Shinichi had taken point his Hemlok ready to fire at any moment. They were nearing the police station in the southern district, which intel had informed contained one of the enemy's bases. Shinichi held his left hand up as he heard footsteps. His team quickly moved to the walls as they neared the alley corner. He held his hand up in a fist and counted to three with his fingers. His team rounded the corner, weapons ready to fire.

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER HANDS!" Commander Shepard shouted at the five figures who suddenly appeared.

"At ease men, it's just friendlies," Shinichi motioned for his men to stand down and lowered his rifle. In front of him stood a platoon of marines. They looked haggard and like they had been through hell.

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard demanded. Vega and the marines looked a little uncertain at the Commander's forwardness. These men and women were obviously not regular troopers. They were clad in the newest combat exosuits and their faces were concealed by both helmets, tactical shades and scarfs.

"SpecOps," Shinichi replied. There was a short silence. "Now where are you headed, Commander?"

"24th street, near this district's police station. Our orders are to take it."

"You're in luck then, our missions seem to have crossed."

"Always good to have some additional backup," Shepard said, having calmed down from earlier. He extended his hand and Shinichi shook it. "Just stick to your men and I'll stick to mine."

"Deal, we'll scout ahead," The commander of the SpecOps unit replied and nodded, which was all Shepard could see as his face was concealed. Vega came up to him when they had disappeared.

"You trust these guys, Commander?"

"I trust that they can take out some bad guy." Shepard let out a gruff laugh. "Otherwise...nope, they'll probably be gone before we know it."

"Special Forces in a nutshell."

"Enough banter, let's go people!"

Kusanagi and his team were cloaked and crouched behind a white van. They had a clear view across the police stations parking lot. That was located in the middle of the L-shaped building. The two enemy races were moving around, carrying crates of what was likely ammunition. They had set up numerous anti-air missile batteries on the roof together with what looked like heavy machine guns.

"Fredericks, got something?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, big fella. Black and gold armor. Seems mighty angry."

"A frontal attack is suicide."

"What's the plan then, Major?" Westmoreland asked.

"We'll sit this one out, wait for the drones and the Commander and his men to attack. When they're killing the shit out of each other we single out the enemy leader. Try and take him alive." Shinichi patted Fredericks on the shoulder before looking around the corner of the van.

"That guy?" He asked, pointing at one of the aliens - the ones resembling avians - framing him with his smart glasses.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, let's move and remember. Stay out of combat until the attack commences." The five soldiers moved out, hidden by their cloaking. They took cover behind an overturned police car farther away. "Bucephalus, status on the UAV's."

"_Oblivion drones are mopping up resistance in the suburbs,"_ The Bucephalus' communications officer informed.

"Traynor, I need you to divert three drones to the South District Precinct. In a minutes time a platoon of Interstellar Marines will storm the building. Time the drones arrival with them."

"_Roger that Major, consider it done."_

"Now we just sit tight and relax."

Commander John Shepard and James Vega were hiding behind the exact same van as Shinichi and his team five minutes before. Shepard held up a broken car mirror to look around the van.

"What do you see?" Vega asked.

"Lot's of hostiles. Tell the men to fan out, we'll attack from every direction. Have them target the heavy weaponry first." Shepard was abruptly cut off as the previous SpecOps soldier spoke through his radio.

"_Commander, three oblivion drones will attack the precinct in five minutes. If you're planning to attack you better do it now. Those drones are known for their resilience so use them to draw fire. And one last thing...don't ask me how I got this channel."_

"Sir, got something?"

Shepard cracked a smile as he lay the car mirror down. "Yeah, drone air support."

"Some good news for once."

"Come on we got around three minutes to plan for attack," Shepard said before they moved out. The enemy none the wiser.

_**The Geneva Conventions prohibit the use of drones for riot control**_

The TC-13 Oblivion is an unmanned aerial vehicle capable of both planetary and outer space operations. Developed by Hammond Robotics, it is the most widespread aerial drone in the service of the United Systems Armed Forces.

The drones are chalk white and sphere-like in design, though the rear does have a slight triangle shape as it houses their VTOL engine. Twin plasma cannons are mounted on each side, able to rotate 360 degrees and vaporize any enemy whether they are armored or not. The front of the drones is a black horizontal X-shape with the unit's serial number in the middle. The middle of the X is also where the drone's iridium cells are stored. The upper right of the X houses the drones visual sensor unit and identification system - a red eye.

The upper left houses one of its four scanners that are mounted on all sides and able to pick out any living creature.

Oblivion drones are heavily armored and tough enough to go up against tanks and titans. Soldiers facing Oblivion drones are advised to aim for their sensor units as they are their most vulnerable spots. Granted it requires the use of heavy caliber rifles and for the drone to stand still. Otherwise it is better to use anti-armor weaponry. Penetrating the armor usually results in rupturing the fuel cell and cause a massive explosion.

General Arterius had ordered all his men to move inside the precinct. Some had taken position at the windows others on the roof. Weapons ready. They had the high ground, but they all knew that against superior numbers it would mean nothing. General Victus had ordered all available squads to return to the HQ, leaving them without reinforcements.

"What do you mean, you can't spare anyone?" Desolas sneered into his comm link.

"_I'm sorry Desolas, but I can't risk exposing the HQ. We're spread too thin, we need to hold out until the Council arrives. I can't do that without my men. I barely have enough to defend the HQ."_

"I bloody well can't hold my position if all my men are dead. CAN I!" Desolas roared.

"_And I'm sorry Desolas, but it's a negative."_ Desolas slammed his fist down on the table as the line was closed. He took a deep breath and turned around. The General was standing on the second floor. The cubicle walls that had once filled the room now lay scattered around the floor. The desks had been moved to the large windows as platforms for the machine gun nests.

"Sir, bogeys are within range!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FIRE AT WILL!" The General ordered. taking position at one of the gun emplacements. As the weapon locked onto the middle of the three targets he fired. Mass accelerated rounds flew through the air. One volley found its target. The drone veered off course and adjusted, continuing on its planned course. All three opened fire.

"GET DOWN, INCOMING!" Desolas managed to hit the floor as a barrage of plasma fire hit the entire second floor. Penetrating most cover and continuing to the other side of the building. Those hit were immediately vaporized, armor and organic material turning to ash.

"FIRE MISSILES NOW!" A prothean officer yelled just before one of the drones flew into the building. Colliding with him and sending the officer flying across the room. Before anyone could take aim it had already moved, zigzagging between the soldiers. Killing any who stood in its way, both in front and behind.

"HIT IT, HIT IT." Desolas bellowed as he aimed his rifle towards the drone.

Meanwhile on the ground Commander Shepard was standing behind the precincts perimeter wall with around thirty men, the rest of the Delta Company had circled the precinct, waiting for his command to attack. It had been pretty much obliterated during the alien invasion, but it provided enough cover for one to hide behind.

"Sounds like shit just hit the fan," Vega commented as the commotion the drones had started could be easily heard.

"Any word from Kaidan?" Shepard asked.

"Negative, sir," Vega informed.

"Okay, we'll regroup with them during the final attack on City Hall," Shepard said before turning his radio on. "Okay men, here's the plan. On my command you storm that building, take out any hostile you can. Our objective is to secure it and secure it we will."

"You five." Shepard pointed at the five nearest soldiers. "When I give the word, you provide suppressive fire. Everyone else follow me." Shepard looked around the corner of the broken wall. The enemy soldiers were standing vigilant, their guns aimed at the ground. This would be tricky as the drones had not reached this part of the of the building. "One. Two. Three. SUPPRESSIVE!"

The five soldiers rolled out of cover, opening fire on the hostiles in the building and on the rooftop. "ON ME!" Shepard yelled. He rounded the corner with the rest of the platoon. Storming towards the front entrance. Enemy fire raining down upon them. "MOVE FROM COVER TO COVER!"

"GET THAT MG!" One screamed as a storm of machine gun fire took out four men. The mass accelerated rounds cutting right through them.

Vega slid behind the smoky chassis of a police car. Popped a grenade in his rifle. Got out of cover. Took aim and fired. Enemy rounds hitting the car he was behind. The grenade found its target. Hitting a machine gun nest on the third floor. He moved quickly to the next cover as the enemy concentrated fire on his position.

"ROCKET LAUNCHERS ON THE ROOF!"

Vega looked up - eyes wide - just in time to see one of the rocket emplacements turning towards the incoming soldiers. He whirled around to run in the opposite direction as the first rocket salvo hit the ground. The explosion sending cars and men flying in every direction.

"WATCH OUT!" One soldier shouted as the cars came crashing down.

Shepard ran as fast as he could. Vaulting over cover and rubble, sliding under cars and dodging incoming fire. He managed to roll behind a concrete block that once housed dozens of plants. Rifle at the ready he fired a salvo at the first floor, downing one hostile before moving forward. Towards Vega.

"VEGA WATCH OUT!" Shepard screamed as a swarm of rockets slammed into a group of cars, killing the soldiers using them as cover. The explosion sent several cars spinning through the air. Vega just managed to turn his head and look up before a van came crashing down on his position. Another missile missed Shepard but the shockwave threw him into a parked police car to his right.

"We need to retreat! Fall back, fall back!" The words of his soldiers were a faint hum in the Lieutenant Commanders ears as he tried to get his bearings. He managed to get out of the man sized dent he had made in the car. Falling on his knees as he got out. His ears were ringing. His helmet had been blown off. Shepard crawled towards his dropped rifle. Just as he neared it a hand grabbed his upper arm tightly and pulled him to cover.

"Ain't no time to be lying down on the job, Commander," the voice of Sergeant Ryan, if Shepard remembered right, said.

"Came as fast as we could," Kaidan informed as he handed Shepard his rifle.

"NO RETREAT, PUSH FORWARD!" The Lieutenant ordered. He pointed at three men who had huddled behind cover. "You three concentrate your fire on the MG emplacements. Use your grenade launchers!"

"Kaidan, you found Jenkins?" Shepard asked as he checked his rifle.

"Negative sir," Kaidan informed as he got out of cover, laying suppressive fire at the enemy.

"Some of our men managed to get to the front!" Toombs yelled as he gestured for the platoon behind him to follow. "NOW'S THE TIME, FOLLOW ME!"

"NO, WAIT!" Shepard yelled, but it was too late. Toombs had already gotten out of cover with the rest of the men. Shepard, Kaidan and Ethan could only watch as automatic fire cut several of them down. The first barrage tearing Toombs and those in front apart.

"Shit, fuck!" Shepard exclaimed, slamming his hand into the car he was behind.

"Fucking idiot," Ethan said to himself. He closed his eyes and counted to five, ignoring the sound of projectiles flying around them and the screams of the dying. For Ethan it was as if time slowed down when he exposed himself. It was as if he could sense where the enemy was. He took aim with his rifle and fired. Each consecutive shot found their target as he pulled the trigger. One after one the enemy fell. Whether behind cover or not, Ethan seemed to find them. He finally returned to cover as he fired his last shot. The downed hostile fell out of the window he stood at and landed on the ground below.

"MG's down," Ethan informed as he calmly changed magazine.

"I don't know how you did that but it worked," Shepard laughed. "Now let's take this station once and for all. EVERYONE ON ME!"

**Present Time  
**Samantha Fisher had a clear view of City Hall - a large white stone building in the form of an open square with a large Big Ben style clock tower. All build in a neoclassical style. The front entrance took the form of a large stairway leading to the large pillars that adorned the entire building. As of the moment the entrance was blocked by a large prefabricated wall, at least three meters tall. Multiple guns were fixed to it as well as missile batteries that were also located on the roof of the building.

Her team's cloaks were down, allowing their batteries to recharge.

"Seems like they're defending themselves rather well?" The third pilot in Samantha's team commented as three oblivion drones were knocked out of the sky. Exploding in a blue fireball as they crashed into the buildings around them.

"Not for long soldier, they're few in men and Command just reported that only the Southern Precinct is standing."

"But their retreats are well planned, we're losing men to both traps and snipers." Cortez butted in.

"That we are, but there's nothing we can do about it. Our orders are to wait for the final attack..." Sam said just as the third soldier slumped over, followed by the sound of gunfire.

"SNIPER, HIT THE DECK!" She shouted as Cortez and Williams took cover behind a ventilation unit.

"THAT'S A FUCKING FIFTY!" Williams informed as another shot punched a hole through the metal box they were hiding behind, just a few inches above her head.

"_Sledgehammer 1-3, this is Sledgehammer Actual, we got a sniper in the high-rise to your north-east. Fifty meters."_

"No shit!" Samantha said into her radio.

"_We need you to take him out. Level the building if you have to."_

"Requesting artillery support, sir!"

"_Negative Lieutenant, fleet is occupied with stragglers and armor is pushing towards City Hall."_

"Roger that!" Samantha said before addressing Cortez and Williams. "Okay, stay low and crawl towards the edge. Cortez grab Stryker's launcher."

Another bullet flew over Samantha just as she got on ground. "To our north-east. Fifty meters!"

"It's that hotel!" Cortez informed as he had reached Stryker and took his Archer Heavy Rocket launcher.

"Okay, cover to cover, we'll draw him out!" Samantha said as she got up and ran towards another ventilation block. Sliding behind it as a bullet tore the concrete floor apart. Williams and Cortez followed after.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Williams muttered.

"Let's get to that edge and fucking shoot him." All three got down as they crawled toward the edge. A bullet just missed Cortez, sending dust and stone into the air. Williams reached the concrete railing first. Samantha was the last. She schooled her breathing and just a another round tore through the concrete between her and Williams she got out of cove. While it only took her two seconds it felt like two minutes for Sam.

"Got him. He's in that hotel midway up. Damaged area. Dug himself into a spider hole!" Sam informed as she got down, another round flying above her. "Cortez, when you see that weapon glint you waste him. Williams and I will cover you."

"Roger that," Cortez said as he crawled into position.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, SUPPRESSIVE!" Sam screamed as her and Williams got up, rifles firing at fully automatic. Showering the adjacent building with rounds. Cortez got up immediately and fired. The rocket hitting its target. Taking out three entire floors. Sending large pieces of concrete falling on the street below.

"Good effect on target," Sam laughed as she looked towards the ruined hotel.

"_Pilots this is Spyglass. Your titans will be ready in fifteen minutes."_

"Seems like the cavalry just arrived," Williams commented.

"About fuckin' time!"

**South District Precinct  
**Shinichi kicked one of his attackers away, his exosuit sending the alien flying. He immediately fired his Hemlok into him as he crashed into two of his friends. Shinichi took cover behind a wall as he reloaded. While Shepard and his company were busy fighting the enemy and the enemy occupied with the three drones. The Major and his team had sneaked into the precinct via the rooftop, but just as they rounded a corner down the hallway towards the floor where their leader was located, they had run into a squad of hostiles.

"Fredericks pop a grenade down the hallway!" Fredericks, who was standing adjacent to Shinichi, pulled a cylinder grenade from his vest. Pulled the pin and threw it down the hallway. He just managed to throw it as a hail of mass accelerated rounds punched through the wall and hit his side. A lucky shot hit the exposed part of his nape, tearing right through his throat.

"Motherfucker!" Shinichi yelled. "Burt, throw me his chemrail!"

Burt Copeland who had been standing behind Frederick grabbed the downed soldier's chemrail and threw it towards Shinichi. Across the open hallway. The enemy who had take cover at the other side immediately opened fire at the thrown weapon. Shinichi grabbed it and aimed towards the wall.

"Bethany, Sarah get back. It's time to end this!" Shinichi ordered. He pointed the chemrail at the wall he had taken cover behind and towards the enemy. He pulled the trigger and fired. 8.75x52mm fin stabilized, discarding rail accelerator sabot rounds with a muzzle energy of 18 kilo joules punched through the wall and the one the enemy were behind. Disintegrating them immediately. Painting the entire area with red and blue blood.

The TST ChemRail is a Dual Stage Linear Motor Rifle developed by the Armadyne Corporation. It is a man-portable railgun system, which utilizes a dual-propulsion system, using chemical propellant to fire the round and an electromagnetic system to propel it to supersonic velocities. The fin-stabilized, rail-accelerated sabot rounds the rifle fires are able to penetrate almost anything and is used primarily against enemy armor.

"AND THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!" Shinichi exclaimed, he spared Fredericks body a quick glance and shook his head. Took the extra magazines for the chemrail from his dead body and moved on with his team.

"Sir, what about Fredericks?" Burt commented. "We can't just leave him there."

"He's no longer our problem Copeland. Olympus will erase any trace he has to us," Shinichi said turning his head to look at Copeland. "We have a mission, Soldier. Now finish it!"

"Yes sir," Copeland muttered, steeling himself as they moved further into the building.

"BRING IT DOWN, BRING IT DOWN!" Desolas shouted, his men had surrounded one of the drones in a half circle as they kept firing at it.

"It's no use it just won't go down!" One soldier shouted just as one of the two other drones flew through the room. Ramming anyone standing in the way.

"Shut up and keep firing!" Desolas yelled as the drone spun around firing its plasma cannons. One soldier standing besides the General, immediately turned to ash as he was hit. "Prothean's use your biotics, keep it still!"

Two prothean soldiers extended their arms as green energy encased the drone. Holding it still.

"Keep it there!" Desolas ordered, just as another drone crashed through the ceiling, firing in every direction. One of the protheans took a hit. Desolas quickly rolled behind a desk as half of it was blasted away. He took aim and fired. Hitting the trapped drone in its side mounted scanners. It was just in time as the last prothean was rammed, sending him soaring through the room at out one of the windows.

The drone let out what could only be described as a scream as it flew in a circle around the room. Hitting the walls and ploughing through men before crashing into a corner. It exploded in a blue ball of fire. Killing anyone in its vicinity, taking out a good chunk of the building with it. Desolas was sent flying. The last thing he saw was the other side of the office, before everything went black.

Everything was ringing and blurry as Desolas woke up. He could hear gun fire coming his way. His men were dead and those alive were picked off systematically. A turian soldier was hit several times in the chest. His lifeless body fell besides the General.

"Clear!" Was what his translator picked up. Four dark figures were moving his way. He was regaining his vision.

"Got him, he's down!" Desolas looked around him, finding no weapons. His rifle had been blown out of his hands. He searched frantically until he came upon the downed turian.

"Black and gold armor, we got him," Shinichi said, pointing his rifle at the slightly avian alien. "Copeland, secure him!"

Copeland moved towards the alien. One hand holding his Hemlock the other reaching for a pair of flexicuffs. The alien must have realized what was going to happen as his eyes widened. It moved quickly pulling something from the alien lying beside it.

"GRENADE!" Shinichi shouted. Pulling what looked like a handheld device with a cord to his exosuit with great haste. Westmoreland and Campbell did the same. A bubble of energy encased them as the alien pulled the pin and released the safety lever. Copeland was not fast enough. The explosion engulfed him while the shockwave knocked the others down.

"Everyone okay?" Shinichi asked as he got on his feet.

"Ears are ringing, but I'm okay," Sarah Campbell replied.

"Oh fuck me!"

"What is it Bethany?" Shinichi inquired as he moved towards her. She was looking at the body of Copeland and the alien. All of Burt's limbs had been severed by the grenade, but they were still held in place by the exosuit. His head was relatively intact. His helmet having provided adequate protection. The alien was less lucky as its entire torso had been split open. As if a massive drill had plowed right through and taken the head with it.

"Goddamn it Copeland," The Major muttered, he shook his head, turned around and opened a comm link.

"Bucephalus this is Alpha One Tango. The HVT is a no go. Crazy fuck fragged himself. Took Copeland with him."

"_I'm sorry Major. We'll see what we can find."_

"Understood, we'll exfil. Keep your eyes on any potential target. Over and out." Shinichi sighed as he refastened his weapons. Did a brass check on the chemrail and turned towards the last of his team. "Come on let's go. Before the marines arrive!"

"Well holy shit," Kaidan remarked as he looked at what was once an office floor. Dead bodies were lying everywhere. Numerous holes adorned the walls from the Oblivion drones and the ashes from those vaporized floated gently in the wind. Plywood, paper and glass lay scattered across the floor with a few fluorescent lamps hanging loosely from the ceiling.

"Seems like the drones did good work on the bad guys."

"More like massacred," Shepard said.

"Sir, got something!" One soldier informed. Shepard and Kaidan moved up beside him.

"Seems like this one didn't like to go quietly," Kaidan commented at what was once one of the aliens.

"Took that guy with him," The soldier said, pointing at the mangled body of Burt Copeland.

"Where do you think his friends went?"

"Don't know Kaidan," Shepard replied, wiping some sweat from his forehead. He held a hand up to his radio as he walked away.

"This is Commander Shepard to Command. The South District Precinct is secure. I repeat the South District Precinct is secure."

"_Commander Shepard. This is Spyglass. Reading you loud and clear. New orders for D Company is to regroup with the invasion force for the final assault. Staging area will be at Red Square Boulevard."_

"Alright men, let's move!" Some of the men groaned and complained, but Shepard was already moving towards the exit.

**14:00 Shanxi Time  
Three Hours Into Invasion**

The final push toward City Hall had begun. The combined forces of the United Colonial Nations, the United Systems and the Chinese were being bombarded as they moved towards the enemy's headquarters. The US spider tanks had turned their four tracks vertical enabling them to traverse the severely bombarded road.

The enemy had dug themselves in. With numerous machine gun nests, automated cannons and missile launchers in the buildings along the way. The road to City Hall was also littered with mines and soldiers doing hit and run tactics along the way. Red Square Boulevard was located in the city centrum like the enemy HQ and tall buildings were aplenty. A nightmare for the ground troops, but perfect for Titan Pilots.

"ASHLEY MG ABOVE YOU, TO YOUR TWELVE, TAKE IT OUT!" Samantha shouted into her radio. They were running along the building walls. Ashley on the other side of the street. Numerous pilots were with them. All cloaked.

Ashley used her jump kit to scale the building she was running on and jumped. She decloaked as she landed in the middle of the nest taking out the three surprised aliens with her R-97 SMG.

Meanwhile Garrus and Sidonis had their hands full in the clock tower. They had already stopped counting hits when they hit the twenty-five mark. Garrus slammed a cooled thermal clip into his rifle and fired. Taking down a hostile rocket trooper.

"SHIT HAS REALLY HIT THE FAN!" Sidonis yelled over the explosions.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Garrus replied, trying to hit one of the rocket troopers as the soldiers called them. "Damn they're fast,"

"Garrus, Garrus. Standing target. Rocket Trooper. Rooftop, Two o'clock. Five hundred meters. Machine gun nest!"

"GOT IT!" Garrus screamed as he fired his rifle.

Samantha cracked a smile as she looked at Ashley. Her goggles zooming in on her position. She was using her nano gloves to hang on the adjacent building. Several pilots were passing her. "Good job Ash."

Ashley stood still, making sure the three machine gunners were down. She checked her weapon and was about to acknowledge Samantha's words. All Sam saw was the wall turning red and Ashley falling over. A mass accelerated bullet having passed right through her helmet.

Samantha got over the shock as fast as she could, glared towards the City Hall and shouted into her radio. "Spyglass how are those Titans coming!"

"_All Pilots this is Spyglass. Stand by for Titanfall."_

"FUCK YEAH, HERE COMES THE CAVALRY!" Several soldiers yelled over the comm link.

"CORTEZ ON ME!" Samantha yelled as they continued to move along the building. Dodging fire and laying down their own. Samantha jumped towards a lower building. Unhooked a grenade and dropped it in a machine gun nest. Using her jump pack, she avoided landing and continued on to the next high-rise.

Nihlus was running fast down an abandoned back alley. Victus would need him, Garrus too. He was just a few blocks away from the road leading to HQ. The sound of battle was deafening but his helmet helped muffle the sound.

The Spectre had a feeling he was being followed. Damn these humans and their cloaking and damn himself for not donning more advanced armor. A helmet with thermal imaging would have been extremely useful at the moment. The Spectre stopped. Tuning out the sound of gunfire. He tried to listen, foot prints, impacts, anything.

There. Nihlus looked up and jumped out of the way as an armored figure landed in front of him. The human's face was concealed by a scarf, a helmet and what looked like eyeglasses. It's uniform was beige colored with a camouflage pattern, but the exosuit it wore was black.

"Got ya!" Shinichi said, grinning beneath his scarf. "It was quite a thrill hunting you, but even the patient hunter has his limits."

Nihlus swiftly moved his weapon to point at the human, but his opponent was faster. Closing the distance between them in under a second. Grabbing the Spectre's rifle and twisting the barrel. Rendering it useless.

Nihlus immediately let go of his weapon. Pulling the knife strapped to his shoulder. The human dodged the slash and hit him in the side with its left fist. The blow powered by the exosuit. Nihlus stumbled away pointing his knife at the human. He coughed and leaned against a dumpster. His armor had protected him, but it now displayed a spiderweb style crack.

"That must have hurt," Shinichi commented. He moved quickly as the alien attacked again. Shinichi dodged again and trapped the alien's arm under his left. Locking it in place. Shinichi punched it in the face, then grabbed the helmet and tore it off. His next attack was stopped as the alien kneed him in the groin.

Nihlus was winded, that blow to the head could have been lethal. He glanced quickly at his crumbled helmet. He steeled himself and prepared for the next attack. The human simply laughed.

"Smart move, but playtime's over."

Nihlus attacked again aiming for his opponents head. Knife in a reverse grip. The human grabbed his knife arm. Stopping the blade just inches from his face. Nihlus' aimed a kick at his opponents legs. Shinichi, still holding on to Nihlus arm took the hit and got into a kneeling position. Knife moving closer. With his suit providing the strength he let go with one hand and hit Nihlus at full strength in the nether regions.

Nihlus stumbled back, crashing into the same dumpster, thankful once again for armor. But it was too late - the human had already closed the distance and hit him hard in the torso. Shinichi kept his attack up. Continuing the assault on the alien. Hitting it in rapid succession with his powered fists. Again and again. When he finally stopped Nihlus fell over. Unconscious. His armor cracked several places. His ribs most likely broken and his internal organs feeling like they had been in a blender.

"Bucephalus this is Alpha One Tango, we got our HVT," Shinichi said as Westmoreland and Campbell decloaked at his sides.

"_Copy that, Major. See you at the extraction zone."_

"We'll be there...and Traynor."

"_Yes, Major?"_

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without you," Shinichi cracked a smile as Bethany and Sarah secured the alien.

"_No problem, Major. Over and out."_

Commander Shepard turned towards his men. He had discarded his helmet as it had been destroyed during the battle for the Precinct. The company had taken cover behind the large building standing where the subsidiary street led to the boulevard. Armored vehicles and men were running past them.

"This is it men. The final assault." He looked at their weary faces before continuing. "This war has brought you here today. It will define each of you. You may be a brother to someone. A daughter. A son. But today, you're soldiers. You all chose to be here. These Aliens have given us a purpose, and you accepted the challenge. To stand and fight. One way or another, this war ends today!

Shepard gave his rifle a brass check. "No second chances and no room for mistakes. Live or die on this day. Anything less and you're already dead. Expect no mercy. Show no mercy."

The Commander pointed at his men. "You fight, or you die. NOW WHO'S WITH ME!"

"OORAH!" Shepard and the marines shouted as they ran towards the boulevard. Rounding the corner. Kaidan and Ethan just behind the Commander. A mass accelerated round flew through the air. Hitting Shepard squarely in the head. Blowing out the entire back of his skull. Ethan dived out of the way, dodging the shower of blood, bones and brain. The Commander slumped down on his knees, before falling on his side.

"KAIDAN!" Ethan shouted for the lieutenant to take cover, but it was too late. Three successive rounds hit Kaidan in the chest. Piercing his armor and continuing through him. The lieutenant fell on his knees. Dead on the spot,

"_Alpha Three Tango and Alpha Two Tango, we got what we came for. Regroup on my position. Warehouse. 45th Street."_

"Good effect on target," Sidonis informed as he lowered his scope. Rubbing his eyes. They had just taken out what looked like two officers.

Garrus moved his head from his sniper scope and looked into the sky. What looked like comets were descending upon several of the buildings alongside the boulevard.

"HOLY SHIT!" Garrus exclaimed as what looked like comets turned out to be massive bipedal mechs. They slammed right through the buildings. Taking any hidden gun emplacements and missile launchers with them.

"NOW SHIT HAS REALLY HIT THE FAN!"

Samantha ran along the building wall just as a Titan crashed down in front of her. She jump and changed her trajectory with it. Using her jump kit she slowed her fall. As she neared the Atlas Titan it extended its left hand. Grabbing her as gently as it could. Its hatch opened and Samantha was placed inside the cockpit. One second later the visuals came online.

"Cortez you online?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Concentrate your fire on the enemy gun emplacements, let the ants take care of each other!" Samantha ordered as she aimed her Titan's 40mm cannon at a machine gun emplacement in one of the buildings that survived the Titanfall. The enemy soldiers were immediately pulverized as she opened fire on their location.

The Titan Pilots took point and cleared the way for the infantry. Samantha dodged a barrage of missiles and held up her hand for the next volley. With the vortex shield activated, Sam caught the incoming missiles. She was just about to point them at the enemy wall, but got a better idea.

Garrus kept firing away. Sidonis had stopped functioning as spotter and had taken up his own rifle. Each of the covering their own section. The turian's downed several hostiles. Even taking down a rocket trooper before he got into his robot.

Garrus fired several times missing some, hitting others. They were burning through thermal clips faster than they could cool off. It was only a matter of time before they had to leave their position.

"MECHS THREE HUNDRED METERS!" Sidonis shouted.

Garrus switched places with him, rifle ready to fire. Looking through his scope. His eyes widened as he saw one of the robots catch an entire volley of missiles. What happened next almost caused him to shit himself.

"SIDONIS GET DOWN!" Garrus screamed as the Titan redirected the rockets towards the clock tower. Hitting it just below their position. The entire tower collapsed. Taking Sidonis and Garrus with it. The last thing Garrus saw was the street below. He held his hands before himself as the ground came closer.

Samantha cracked a devious smile as the clock tower came tumbling down. She redirected her fire towards the enemy as the final assault pushed forward. They were almost at the wall when a missile hit her Titan. She took a few steps back and quickly checked the vital systems.

"Shit!" The vortex shield would take some time to recharge. She quickly lined up a shot. Taking out a rocket team on the roof of City Hall. She aimed lower and began spraying the facade with 40mm rounds.

"LIEUTENANT WATCH OUT!" Cortez yelled over the radio as a cluster of missiles hit Samantha's Titan.

"Dammit and I just began having fun!" Sam said in a disappointed tone. Her Titan was falling apart. Warning lights and sounds were blaring through the cockpit. She grabbed the ejection handle and pulled. Her cloak was up as she was shot into the air.

"And now, time to regroup with the Major," she mumbled to herself as she landed on a rooftop. Away from the battle.

Ethan kicked the warehouse door in. Coming face to face with three Hemlok BF-Rs.

"Easy man...and women," he said, giving a grin as he greeted Shinichi, Bethany and Sarah. Their scarfs were pulled down and Shinichi had removed his shades. Ethan moved further into the warehouse. A restrained figure lay on the floor unconscious.

"That's the HVT?" He asked as he leaned over it. "Now that is one...ugly motherfucker."

Shinichi approached him and laughed. "Sure is, but he'll be a useful ugly motherfucker." He put a hand on Ethan's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you Ethan. It's been too long."

"Sure has," Ethan replied clapping Shinichi on the back before pulling away from him. "Now, where is that devious sister of mine?"

"COMING THROUGH!" A female voice yelled as a figure crashed through the skylight. Shinichi and Ethan jumped away as Samantha landed softly between them. She straightened herself out and pulled her goggles up and smiled. "Hey Bro, Shin."

Shinichi's face lightened up into a wide smile as he pulled both his friends close. an arm around them each. Their foreheads touching. "Sam, Ethan. The gang is back together!" He exclaimed as they all headbutted each other.

"Now where were we?" Ethan said. Sam had gone over to greet Bethany and Sarah.

"The Alien, yeah, extraction is at the central park. ETA fifteen minutes." Shinichi said, he paused for a moment and looked Ethan in the eyes. "We lost Burt and Fredericks."

"Damn," Ethan uttered as he moved the alien onto a hover stretcher that Shinichi's team had folded out.

"Yeah, damn. But it's war and people die."

"What about their families?"

"They'll be compensated of course."

"We've lost good people before, we'll get over it," Ethan said, he looked up as the stretcher's hover system came online. "We'll get over it cause we have, cause it's a fact of life."

"Yes, it is," Shinichi commented. "Diamond formation people, let's move!"

Bethany and Sarah took control of the stretcher as Shinichi and Ethan took point. Samantha covered their six. They were almost at the backdoor when it was opened. A private Jenkins stumbled in. It took him some time to catch his breath. He was keeled over, hands on his knees, but when he looked up recognition dawned on his face.

"Ryan, it's you!" He exclaimed. "I got lost from the platoon, radio got shot, I just found my way back. Is it true the battle is almost over?"

Shinichi looked at Ethan, his weapon down, but ready to fire. "You know this guy?"

Ethan exchanged looks with Shinichi. His rifle was slung over his back. Right hand moving slowly towards his B3 Wingman.

"Wait, Ryan...who are these people?" Jenkins interrupted the silence. Still trying to catch his breath.

"Brother, fifth freedom is in effect," Samantha said, her weapon aimed at Jenkins.

Ethan inhaled and exhaled deeply before looking at Jenkins. "God damn it, Jenkins!"

"Fifth freedom...Sarge?" Those were the last words of Private Richard L. Jenkins as Ethan pulled his revolver and fired. The bullet hit Jenkins right between the eyes, taking most of his head with it. Spraying the door and wall behind red with blood and grey matter.

"Well, now that, that has been dealt with..." Shinichi said, taking a quick glance at Jenkins corpse. "Let's move."

**15:00 Shanxi Time  
Four Hours Into Invasion**

The world was swimming before Garrus as he slowly regained consciousness. He had collided with one of the buildings to the side of the HQ. It had taken some of his fall and ensured that he survived, but that did not mean he felt any better. His entire body was hurting as he tried to move his arms. As he looked into the sky he saw several of the enemy ships descending upon the city. The battle was lost.

Garrus looked to his side where the clock tower had collapsed. It was now just a big pile of rubble. The clock was still intact though. He could see Sidonis arm sticking out beneath it all. Garrus looked up again. There was nothing he could do. Only wait and witness how these humans would treat prisoners of war.

"Hey, Major. Got a live one here!" Garrus heard, as he turned his head several pair of boots came into view. "Got the same armor as the HVT."

Shinichi looked at the alien lying on the ground as he decloaked - it looked battered and broken. He thought for a second and made up his mind. "Okay restrain him. Double time, people."

A booted foot came towards Garrus' face at great speed before everything went black.

Shanxi City central park was not very remarkable in the eyes of Shinichi Kusanagi. It was typical. A lake in the middle with hiking trails around and a few shops. Some trees and a lot of grass.

"Okay Bucephalus we're at the LZ," Shinichi informed through the radio. He and his team were standing in the middle of the park. In a large grassy field.

"_We're already here,"_ EDI said as the ship decloaked in front of them. The cargo bay lowered and the ramp went down. As they moved inside Shinichi told Bethany and Sarah to stow the two aliens in stasis.

"Okay EDI, we're in. Take us out of here." The ship began to ascend. The battle still raging in the distance. As the ship reached Shanxi's exosphere it entered warp. Shooting away from the Shanxi system. Just as three ships came through the Mass Relay at the edge of the solar system. Heading towards Shanxi.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Superman and Wonder Woman!" Joker said, adjusting his cap as he greeted the twins. EDI was standing beside him as they entered the bridge

"Good to see you too Joker," Ethan laughed as he grabbed the pilot in a chokehold, his cap falling off as he ground his knuckles on the hapless Joker's head.

"Hey, hey don't abuse the cripple!"

"You haven't been a cripple since you were twenty," Ethan said before he released Joker.

"I'm still smaller than you, so it counts," Samantha laughed as she turned from greeting EDI to Joker.

"Hey Jeff," She said as she pulled him off his feat into a bear hug. At five foot eleven, she raised the five foot three pilot several inches above the floor.

"Go easy on him Sam, or else he will be a cripple," Shinichi commented as he walked past them, towards his quarters.

"So how are things going?" Ethan asked EDI as Samantha put Joker down.

"Why don't you come up front and we'll catch up," EDI said as she headed for her pilot seat.

"Sam, you joining us?" Ethan asked his sister as Joker had headed to his seat.

Samantha took her helmet and goggles off, letting her dark hair flow loose. She looked around for a moment until she spotted Kelly Chambers chatting with Samantha Traynor. As she got Kelly's attention, the Counselor blushed a little. "Nah, I have some other...catching up to do."

Ethan watched his twin saunter up to Chambers and Traynor. Placing her arms around them both and steering them towards her quarters on the ship. "Now why don't you ladies help me get out of this uniform."

Ethan shook his head lightly, trying to forget his sister's parting words. He placed himself on the bridge, between EDI and Joker. "So...Joker, EDI...you won't believe what I saw down there."

"That we won't," EDI commented.

"I saw my commanding officer get his entire head blown off. I was this close to get brain on me!" Ethan gesticulated the event and the almost brain-shower.

"That's disgusting!" Joker remarked. "And?"

"Well, it was just after he had given this awesome speech."

Joker laughed before replying. "That is awkward." The pilot pause for a moment before continuing. "That makes me think...if that shot missed, he could have been the hero of another story!"

"But not this one," EDI interrupted.

"No EDI, not this one."

"Anyway...in the end it was disgusting," Ethan butted in.

_**While the United Systems Alliance is the most well known interplanetary government in the Frontier. They in reality only control sixty-three systems. The rest of the Cluster's around ninety systems are either independent entities or yet to be settled. After the Titan Wars, the nations of the Frontier have dismissed any claim to planets within the cluster by outside parties. This is practically the only thing they truly agree upon.**_

* * *

Joker's height is based on Seth Green who is five foot three (163 cm.) in real life.

EDI at five foot eleven is a little taller than Tricia Helfer who is five foot ten, but it's not that big a difference.

Samantha Fisher - as Joker says when he greets both her and Ryan - looks like Wonder Woman.

And yes, that was Garrus killing Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan. :-P

P.S. I'm a slow writer so like Force Rising expect a monthly or bi-monthly update. Thanks for reading. :-)


	5. Chapter 5: The Men From Nowhere

You might be wondering, "If Shepard is dead why is FemShep tagged as a character". That is simple, she will appear in this story, though marginally different from the games and unrelated to the previous Shepard. The dead one.

P.S. This chapter can be considered filler for most, but there are hints dropped as to what our main charcters are and who they're working for - Assassins? Templars? Who knows. Next chapter will pick up the pace considerably.

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 5: The Men From Nowhere  
**

_**CTOS (See-Toss) or City Operating System - is the operating system that controls the infrastructure of all major modern cities. It also stores information on the inhabitants of its respective city and gathers new information with the help of surveillance.**_

The Triskelion is a massive building taking the form of a giant circle that encompass a triangle. From that triangle's corners stretches three arms that bend in a half circle and connect with the circle around them. This building was on Thellia in the city Wen Kroy, located on an island outside the city and with a good view of the harbor. Beneath the structure is an underground facility that goes down multiple levels. Alongside the bridge leading to the island are several large landing pads that ascend when a ship arrives and descends when it has landed. The Bucephalus was on one of those landing pads, now resting in the underground hangar bay.

Samantha Fisher woke up to the sound of construction vehicles driving by her quarters and technicians looking over the hull of the Bucephalus. The room's single window had been turned translucent and only faint light illuminated her quarters. The Bucephalus differed from other Heliades-class ships by having three FTL Lifeboats loaded on its roof. Class-D Crew Escape Modules are exclusively designed for FTL crafts of a suitable size. The luxury evacuation pod is comprised of 7 luxury-appointed rooms, complete with independent navigation, FTL drive and piloting controls. A reclaiming decontamination system allows one occupant 50 years of breathable air with or without cryosleep. These three pods serves as the personal quarters the Bucephalus' commanding officers - Major Kusanagi, Captain Fisher and Commander Ryan.

Sam blinked a few times before her vision went from blurry to clear. She had a dull ache in her head from the awkward position she had laid in. She got a headful of orange hair as she turned to her left. Samantha Traynor was sprawled on top of her. Sam snickered, a faint smile on her face as yesterdays night came back to her. She untwined herself from the two naked women and went to her dresser. Put on a pair of fitting blue jeans with a leather belt and a long-sleeved red t-shirt that hugged her curves. A gold WK emblem standing for Wen Kroy - adorned its front. Last, she clipped on a telescopic baton to her belt before moving out of the bedroom.

It was twelve a.m. As Samantha walked through the large lobby of the Triskelion. Officially the headquarters of Strategic Homeland Defense - unofficially so much more. A large red cross pattée inside the two arms of a silver compass adorned the floor with the words - _Custodiamus Custodem_, beneath it. She waved at her brother who was walking towards her. He had a black shirt and matching jeans on.

"Morning sleepyhead," Ethan laughed as he gave his sister a quick hug.

"So...what's going on?"

"I just finished the debriefing, HVTs are in custody and Shinichi's in a session. I was just on my way to the armory. Thought I'd put a few rounds down the range before going to lunch."

"The usual place?"

"Yeah, in half an hour. You coming?"

"I guess why not, you already did the debriefing. Then I have some errands to run myself."

"I'll see you there then." Ethan waved at his sister as she moved towards the elevators. He looked down and shook his head lightly. Chewing on a piece of gum. "Everywhere I go you just keep popping up," he said, addressing the large symbol on the floor.

Shinichi rubbed his eyes as he removed the neuro-helmet from his head. The sleek reclining chair he was lying in had been turned upright as he got out. He stretched his muscles and let out a yawn. The major was standing in a laboratory, devoid of anything but the the bare necessities. Two people in white lab coats - looking more like suits - stood looking at the table to his side.

"How was the journey?" The blonde doctor who had helped him up asked.

"Invigorating..." Shinichi replied as he stole a quick once-over at the pretty blonde.

"Uhuh," she replied, motioning for Shinichi to take a seat at the rooms sole table.

Shinichi sat himself on the table as the doctor examined his eyes. "Just the feeling of being in another time, another world so to say."

"Technically you weren't there," the Doctor replied as she put down some notes on her tablet. "It's just memories Major...nothing more."

"If it feels real and looks real...it's good enough for me," Shinichi said as he jumped down. "Besides...how many people can brag 'bout killing historical figures."

"Whatever you say, Major," The blonde Doctor sighed before looking up at him. "Everything seems good, you're free to go Kusanagi."

"See you next time, Doc." Shinichi said with a grin and a wink as he pointed his fingers at her in the form of a gun before heading out. Leaving the Blonde to roll her eyes at his antics.

"Doctor Drawl, Miles wants to see you." Doctor Lucy Drawl gave a nod towards the two other doctors and walked out.

She had been assigned to this project for the last three years - recruited straight out of college. At first she had found it strange to be offered a job for the Office of Strategic Homeland Defense, as her major was neuroscience and the mechanics of MedPods. That was until she was introduced to the inner workings of the organization. Workings that even the majority of those working in the building did not know of. Of course she could never reveal what she did for a living, but it was a more exciting life than Lucy could ever imagine.

Lucy held her glass tablet close to her chest as the elevator ascended to the top floor. It was a sunny day in Wen Kroy and the massive towers of its downtown could be seen from the elevator's glass windows. Only a few clouds in the sky. The top floor was a giant room with panoramic view of Wen Kroy and the ocean. Separated only by a glass wall that cut through its middle. The only real cover one had was the marble wall that covered the elevator entrance.

"Doctor Drawl come in. Take a seat," Miles said, he was sitting at a large glass table at the opposite end of the room. A single computer screen and a tea pot with two cups occupied the table as well as a glass tablet. Two leather chairs were placed in front of the table.

Lucy took a seat as Miles punched a few commands in on the table. Darkening the windows until the glare from the sun was tolerable. Warren Miles, the Director of the SHD looked up and fixed his gaze on Lucy. His eyes never leaving her face. He was an Ariadne born Caucasian Frontiersman in his early sixties who spoke with a pleasant received pronunciation. Common for those native to the Capital Planet.

"Tea, Doctor?" Miles asked as he poured two cups. Handing one to her before she had time to reply.

"So, how are they faring? Those precious three."

Lucy seemed to think for a moment as she took a sip. "As good as expected, Operative Kusanagi is still insufferable, but I would say that they're mentally stable. Considering the life or lives they have led."

Miles chuckled, emptying his cup. He looked as if he was reminiscing fondly. "Just like his mother...brilliant, but lazy. Always driving their peers crazy."

"Now, now. Tell me more, tell me more," Miles motioned for Lucy. "What adventure was he on in that machine?"

Lucy smiled as she put her tablet down on the table. Miles always acted in a grandfatherly manner when it came to those three. From what they had told her, he had been the one supervising their education. She refilled her cup and leaned back in her seat. Preparing to relay the story of how Shinichi Kusanagi once again ended the life of the Last True Samurai.

****March, 2388  
**Thellia, Wen Kroy  
**It was a rainy afternoon in Wen Kroy. It wasn't called the Rainy City for nothing, as it turned into a more livelier caricature of Blade Runner during spring and fall. Shinichi was sitting in his car. Parked across from an electronics store in Hong Kong Town. The sound of rain a never ending drumbeat on the car's roof. Ethan was lying on the backseat taking a nap after yesterdays firefight.

The Major tapped his fingers against the leather of the steering wheel. He leaned his head back before straightening out his jacket. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt and a black unbuttoned suit jacket. Shinichi opened the door and made for a quick exit towards the electronics store on the other side of the street.

The girl behind the counter was pretty, her hair was cropped and she had on a violet T-shirt and faded jeans. The image of a smiley with headphones on adorned the front of her shirt. The girl herself had a pair of headphones around her neck and sunglasses in her hair.

"Ping's PC! Can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you Ping?"

"Nope," the girl laughed, "No Ping here."

"How about the owner, then?"

"I'm the owner, or part-time owner...so to say. I'm just not Ping."

"Okay. Not...Ping. I'm here to pick up a package for Orange Lotus. Know about it?"

Not Ping pretended to think for a moment before giving Shinichi a smile. "Sure," she replied, pulling a bag from behind the counter and placing it on it. "This is pretty sophisticated hardware. Sure you can handle it?" She leaned over the bag, looking up at Shinichi.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Shinichi replied, a slight smile on his face as he took the bag.

"My number's on the package. Need some help getting slot X into socket Y, you give me a call."

Shinichi gave her a two-fingered salute as he began walking out. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Who knows, maybe I'll tell you my name." Not Ping replied, her voice slightly sultry.

"You got the bug?" Ethan asked as Shinichi got back in the car, trying to dry himself.

"Sure thing, now we just have to plant it and Thellia Law Enforcement will take care of the rest."

"Easy as pie and all that, but what I want to know is who that cute Asian chick you talked to was?" Ethan had righted himself and his right foot were now planted against the front passenger seat.

"Apparently her name is not Ping and I definitely think she was flirting with me."

Ethan let out a laugh. He scrolled his window down a little and pulled out a cigarette and zippo. "Hah, that's funny. She gave you her number?"

"Yeah." Shinichi turned the key in the ignition and pulled out on the street.

"So give her a call, go on a date, whatever!"

"I don't know..."

"I don't see what the problem is, you're a good looking motherfucker. A girl gave you her number. Use it. Three steps man and the third is profit."

Shinichi laughed, taking a quick glance in the rearview mirror. Ethan had discarded his smoke and had popped a piece of gum in his mouth. "Well when you put it like that. I'll call her. Just after all this."

"That's my buddy!" Ethan slapped Shinichi on the shoulder. "Besides we're made to be good looking, why not use it for fun. I sure do."

"Yeah and all the others probably do too," Shinichi replied, accepting a piece of gum from Ethan. "But first! We have to link up with Maria Hill."

"What? Don't talk 'bout Sam like that, she's our sister."

"Your sister,"

"Okay, my twin, but we're all related...on some level."

"That we are Ethan, that we are..."

****August 13, 2390**  
**"Bang!" Ethan exclaimed as he sat down in front of Shinichi. Waking the Major from his daydream. He had changed his uniform for his trademark black pants and white shirt combo, with one side tucked in. He was nursing his head with a glass of Scotch whisky. An ice ball in the glass and a bottle on the table. They were on a rooftop restaurant. On top of a high-rise in downtown Wen Kroy. They were sat in a secluded area with a nice view of the ocean. The cityscape rising behind them.

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. "Ethan, always a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise. I trust you ordered the right stuff for me?"

"Bacon and dodo sandwich with chips and a nice glass of Cuba Libre."

"Nothing like a good drink after a great battle." Ethan let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. The wind ruffling his hair as he pulled out his zippo. He lit a cigarette as a waitress placed their orders in front of them.

"Just got word from Olympus that a sweeper virus has been released and we're cleared from the records." Ethan motioned with his hands, blowing out smoke. "Everything else is done for. So we're free for the rest of the day."

"They are fast, I'll give them that."

"You know the Director. When he says that we got men everywhere..."

"He means everywhere!" Samantha cut her brother off as she sat down in the third chair. Facing the harbor. She bummed a smoke from Ethan's pack, throwing it back on the table and lighting the smoke with her own lighter. She waved to waiter and waited till he was close. "I'll have the same as those two and an Elixir of Quietude. On the rocks."

"It was in eighty-seven. New Siena, remember?" Ethan spoke as the waiter disappeared.

"We have people everywhere. Am I right?" Shinichi recited as he refilled his glass.

"Exactly, the Director was quite furious 'bout that." Ethan laughed, chucking his smoke over the railing.

"Just proves that spewing cool one-liners won't save you from a verbal ass kicking." Samantha said as a waiter returned with her food and drink. She paused for a few seconds until he was gone. "You did almost compromise the position of several operatives."

"I was in the moment, Sam." Shinichi held up a finger. "Anyway, the Director is always furious."

"I heard that, that artificial right eye of his. Is actually a miniature computer. Able to monitor your heart-rate and see through walls and cloaking. Predator like."

"What? That's bullshit," Sam exclaimed, eating the olives from her drink. "Natasha says it's really a surprise weapon. An eye laser."

"And you believe Natasha?" Ethan replied as he began on the other half of his sandwich. "She might be our sister, but...well...you know! She always was a loner...and a bit strange. Though Hungary was fun business, we should do that more."

"Nat isn't strange she just did a lot of solo missions. Besides, she had a different kind of training than us." Shinichi cut in. "Who knows, maybe she's right. She's the one closest to the Director after all."

"Only because she actually listens to what he says...most of the time."

"In my opinion I think it's ridiculous. Seriously? Eye lasers..." Ethan shook his head as his sister finished her drink. "I mean come on!"

"In other news. I had a chat with Miles who had a chat with the Director and it seems like we're getting a new member added to Omega Protocol." Shinichi informed, putting an end to the discussion on the nature of the Director's artificial eye.

"And who would that be? Hopefully not some old geezer." Ethan enquired, signaling for a waiter to bring him another glass.

"You know Hanna?"

"Hanna Heller, CIA's answer to us. Father got second thoughts and went underground with her. Mother died during the escape. Fifteen years later the girl appears and takes out an entire cell. Father dies and she goes into hiding."

"Thank you, Sam,"

"Wait, wait just a minute. That would mean she's just sixteen."

"So? We were her age when we began."

"Yeah, but..." Ethan stopped as the waiter came back with a new glass. "Someone who has spent their entire life, with only their father as company, has to have some serious psychological problems."

"Which is why she'll be placed on Steve's team." Shinichi explained, grabbing Ethan's pack of cigarettes. Taking one for himself. "Of course she'll receive the adequate therapy for reintegration."

"Whew, you had me worried for a moment..." Ethan looked from Shinichi to his sister and back. "Not that it wouldn't be interesting having her on the team...Steve! You say. Well, he has always been the goody two-shoes among us. I'm sure he'll bring out the best in her."

Sam eyeballed her brother. "Natasha's on Steve's team too, so they'll have something in common and from what I've read about her. Hanna seems like a sweet girl. Still, I think our egos are far too large to accommodate a fourth member on this team."

Shinichi raised his glass and clinked it against Sam's. "I for one agree. Three is a lucky number. You don't mess with a lucky number. Besides, now Steve will have a team of seven. Another lucky number!"

"Pfff, what's next you'll say that not wearing a special hat will ruin your mojo?"

"Shut up Ethan," Samantha replied as she finished her lunch. She downed the rest of her martini and got up. She stretched her arms and cracked her neck. "Now gentlemen, I must depart. Moe awaits!"

Both Gentlemen raised their glasses as the Captain left. They sat for a moment, enjoying the silence and the quiet sound of the wind. Shinichi extinguishing his smoke in the ashtray. Ethan was first to break the silence. Pulling another smoke from his pack. "So animus. What memory?"

"Satsuma Rebellion, Battle of Shiroyama."

"That's a fine memory. You know, there was a time when prolonged exposure to those machines could prove fatal." Ethan moved his right hand towards Shinichi, cigarette between his fingers. "Now it's quite...therapeutic. Wouldn't you say?"

Shinichi laughed, looking out across the ocean. "Nothing more therapeutic than being a first person witness and participant in the repeat stabbing of an emperor."

"Or is it the thought of getting your head examined by the very lovely Dr. Drawl that makes you take those morning sessions?"

"Fuck you!"

Ethan chuckled. "Yeah, I'll buy that."

_**Just because there are MedPods does not mean that doctors have been replaced. For one; they can not be used on children for invasive operations unless their bodies are fully grown. Second; A broken arm or leg is most of the time not seen as serious enough for pod treatment. Third; while some pods can perform a caesarean, most people opt not to.**_

Jillian Ripley was an agent for the Federal Intelligence Agency. Not bad nor good. Just average, with the potential for greatness. She never had gotten the chance to prove herself and right now she was nursing a minor depression with a bottle of beer at the bar known as "The Underground". It was in one of the slightly seedier parts of Wen Kroy. As seedy as it could be with both surveillance and police droids. Even then, it was a known fact that crime still had a foothold in the city. The law might have deterred petty crime, but the clever criminal could still make a living. If he was tech savvy and lived life carefully. Never taking any chances.

Jillian took a large swill of her beer as a figure took a seat to her right and commented. "So this is where you run off to, Jill."

Jill ran a hand through her wavy medium length hair. She was not what you would immediately think of when someone said, "Female Special Agent". She stood tall at five foot two. Her hair was a dark brown. Her eyes grey. She was far from unattractive, but cute would always be uttered before sexy when people would describe her. She was dressed in a black business suit with a pencil skirt and a red shirt underneath. Her companion to her right was dressed in the same attire.

"Go away Oriana," Jill murmured as she put her head between her arms.

"Now, now. That's not a way to address a colleague and a friend is it?" Oriana motioned for the bartender to give her a beer too. "Now tell me, what got you so down today?"

Jill let out a sigh. "My mom want me to come home for a family get together."

"Well that's...ouch," Oriana placed a hand on her friend's back. "Look on the bright side. At least your mother tries. I for one am happy to be out of the clutches of my deadbeat dad."

Jill cracked a smile as she righted herself on the barstool. "Not everyone can say that their parent made them just for profit."

"Here's to parents, then." Oriana clinked her bottle with Jill's.

"Sooo" Jill drawled. "Did you have fun last night?"

Oriana play slapped Jill on the arm. "Shinichi? He was cute. Lived in the city's tallest residential tower and..." Oriana paused, seeming to reminisce. "It was like he had a lifetime of experience. He was good, real good."

"You slut!" Jill said, mock scandalized.

"Anyway, there was something mysterious about him. Certain rooms were locked and he left in the middle of the night."

"Well you always did go for the mysterious type."

"Can't help it." Oriana took a swill of her beer. Looking around the bar. It was not overly crowded, but there were enough people that one could remain unnoticed if they tried.

"Wow, look at the Amazon that just walked in," Jill observed, pointing her beer bottle towards the front door. They were sitting at the bar in such a way that they had a clear view of the entrance.

Oriana turned her head towards the newcomer. She was tall, most likely five foot eleven, with dark locks and fair skin. Watching the brunette walk through the bar, reminded Oriana of her own sister. Able to make herself the focal point of attention with next to no effort. Those tight jeans the raven haired woman was wearing certainly helped too.

Samantha Fisher scanned the bar for any potential threat as she moved towards the backdoor. To the VIP area of the establishment. She had an appointment with Moe, or Mad Moe as his subordinates would call him. Among all the wannabe criminals of Thellia - he was the one who managed to stand above the rest. Not because he was stronger than the rest. But because he was smarter. Knew when take a risk and when not to. The fact that Sam and her team held a hand over him played a significant factor in his continued success. In return he provided them with information and money.

While the agency would provide them with the necessary funds and gadgets needed for a given mission. Operatives were encouraged to build their own pool of resources, so that the source of funding could not be traced back to the agency. Since Omega Protocol's inception, almost every agent had set up private safe houses, accounts, and armories for their own use. The world of espionage called this - "Yellow Brick Roading".

Right now Samantha was on her way to ensure that the bricks stayed in the proverbial road. Brushing off the admiring looks from the bar's patrons, both men and a few women, she snaked her way towards the VIP area. Opened the door and entered. Walked further into the building, towards the elevators and made it to the top floor. She opened the door to the office.

The office was large. Various pieces of art adorned the walls and floor, a crystal chandelier hang from the ceiling and leather sofas were lined up in two straight lines through the room. Creating a makeshift passageway. Finely carved wooden tables placed between them. At the end of the room was a large wooden table. Lacquered and with golden flower carvings. A glass plate covered the top. Protecting it from potential scratches. Moe was sitting in a large revolving chair made of leather. He was facing away from her. Looking out through the windows that covered the entire back wall. As Sam passed the two huge Ming vases that stood parallel to the lift, she was stopped by one of Moe's men. A young black man, sharply dressed but obviously new to the life.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Beautiful, where do you think you're going?" Sam let an exasperated huff of air. In one smooth move she unclipped and extended her baton. Hitting the man in the knee. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell on his good knee. As he looked up at her, Sam pushed him on his back with the tip. He let out a groan as he hit the floor. Hard.

"Weapons down men!" Moe ordered, having turned around. "You don't want to fuck with this one." The other men in the office lowered their weapons. As Sam walked away from the newbie on the floor. Collapsing her baton on the way. She placed herself in the chair adjacent to Moe. Legs crossed as she looked him in the eye.

Mad Moe was a bear of a black man. He had on a pair of black sunglasses that functioned as a HUD. He had a full beard and was chomping on a cigar. He was dressed in slacks, fine leather shoes and a black sleeveless shirt. Numerous tattoos ran along his arms and chest. While rough around the edges, Sam liked him. He knew not to skirt around an issue. When Sam opened her eyes and mind he was blue - an ally.

"Maybe you should keep your FNGs on a tighter leash Moe," Sam remarked.

"Boy always was a cocky fucker, it was long overdue that he got a taste of reality." Moe tapped his cigar a few times over the ashtray. "Still, he's good for information on the streets."

Moe stood up addressing his men. "Now! For anyone of you who do not know who this is. Listen closely."

Sam covered a smile with a hand. "It might be hard to believe, but there was a time when I was not at the top of my game! But then I prayed to the Lord."

Moe risen to his full stature, moving his hands towards his men and he told his story. "Prayed, that he would give me a way to end the life of ANY MOTHERFUCKER that stood in my way! And he answered. Answered in the form of Valkyrie. An Angel of Death. SENT FROM THE HEAVENS to deliver me from my enemies. AND DELIVER SHE DID!"

Samantha stifled a laugh, she always enjoyed when Moe went into his theatrical mood. "IN ONE DAY! TWO DAYS! SEVEN DAYS! She struck down my enemies with furious anger! A shepherd. Guiding me through the valley of darkness. Towards salvation! AND ULTIMATE FREEDOM!"

Samantha clapped followed by the others in the room as he Moe sat back down. "You are well to remember that this GIRL! Has more balls than any of you sorry motherfuckers. Remember that!"

Sam cracked an amused smile as Moe's men acknowledged his words. "Now to business!"

Sam leaned back in her chair. Hands behind her head. "Nice speech and all, but we both know that while I enjoy a good story. I'm here to collect my shares and of course give you yours."

"Come on, Girl!" Moe barked out a laugh. "You just came by yesterday."

"That was last month, Moe," Sam replied with a smile. Leaning over the table, reaching for the decanter of scotch. Pouring herself a glass. "And come on. I provide you with the stuff that makes your customers tingle." She resumed her previous position, this time placing her feet on the table. If it was anyone else, they would have had the pleasure of being "Moe'd Down", but the Crime Lord respected Samantha and knew that she was the one holding the best cards.

"You're breaking my balls girl, breaking my balls," Moe chuckled as he rose from his seat. Motioning for Sam to follow him. "Come on let's settle it then." Sam downed her scotch and followed.

TMU or The Man Upstairs is a highly potent, sought after and illegal drug. Moe was the only manufacturer of it on Thellia. Not just because he was the most powerful criminal, but because he had direct access to the source. You see, TMU contains concentrated samples of DNA from people like Samantha. You might be wondering what TMU can do for you. The answer is simple. This shit will get your hand pumping faster around your dick than the prospect of an orgy with the girls of La Veuve Noire.

Are you ugly, stupid, weak, dying or on the wrong side of the weight scale? Well, TMU can fix all that shit for you. You see, people like Samantha Fisher are made to be genetically perfect, and for a thousand dollars a pop. TMU will transfer all those genes into your bloodstream. Once that happens, your puny body will get a massive dose of super soldier loving.

Kiss away your acne, yellow teeth, love handles, whatever and say goodbye to your imperfections. TMU will turn even the ugliest motherfucker around into a super model with just one single pill. Now you know why all those gun-toting women of the World are so jaw-droppingly gorgeous. One simple drug can fix all your problems. Get on it and get good!

Besides, have you ever heard a guy complain about a beautiful young killer?

_**Interplanetary crime is considerably more rare than popular culture would make you think. Starships are expensive and traveling between stars is not like getting a car. It is more akin to getting your own private jet. In reality the majority of interplanetary crime is white-collar and space piracy is only possible with state funding.**_

Nihlus woke as someone was kicking his leg. The bed he was lying on was a block raised a few centimeters above ground. His cell was spartan, with just a bed and a lavatory. Still, it could be worse. After all these humans had found a way to synthesize dextro-protein food. The cell had a single window, but it was too small to crawl through and too high. The glass was most likely also armored. By counting the times the sun rose and set, he knew it had been no more than two days on this planet.

"Hey asshole! Rise and shine." Nihlus was pulled up and escorted out of his room. They had stripped him of his armor and he was now only dressed in the suit he had underneath. The hallway was bathed in white light. He had to squint as his eyes adjusted. The two men were dressed in full armor and had firm grips around his arms. They reached a grey door and opened it. There was a metal table and two metal chairs. A large mirror covered the left wall. The guards placed Nihlus in one of the chairs. Fastening both his arms and legs to the floor and the table.

The Spectre knew what would happen. This was an interrogation and right now it was civil, but if he did not relinquish some information it could become very uncivil. Very fast. Still his the turian in him compelled him not to. He sat for a few seconds in silence. A half sphere - most likely a camera, were placed each ceiling corner of the room. Finally the adjacent door opened. A man dressed in black pants and a white shirt walked in. He had two plastic cups in his hand and a carafe of water. He planted himself in the room's second chair. A second person with brown hair and a black shirt followed after. Closing the door

"Hoo, must be a hard day and all, I mean you won the battle, but lost the war...must be pretty hard for you?" The man tapped his fingers against the steel of the table. Cracking a smile when he refocused his stare at Nihlus. "Where are my manners! I am Major Shinichi Kusanagi and that's Commander Ethan Ryan of the...oh can't tell you now, can I?"

The man, Shinichi, leaned forward as if he would shake his hand, but stopped. Seemingly realizing that it would not be possible with Nihlus' hands chained to the table. He held both hands up in mock surprise. "Well, with your predicament, you must excuse me for not shaking hands."

"You know, that language software of yours is pretty sophisticated, you managed to make a translator for English and Chinese quite fast. It took our best and brightest quite some time to crack the code on that." Shinichi wagged his finger at the turian.

"If it's information you want, then forget it. I'm not betraying my people!"

"I want you to tell me who you're working for, Turian. That's what your people are called right? Turian."

Nihlus nodded but remained silent, studying the two men in the room.

"Inner workings of your armed forces."

"We're like any other military, superiors, subordinates."

Shinichi let out a long sigh. "You know, we could probably get all the information we wanted by prodding the gadgets strapped onto you, but I doubt that there's much on them."

"You were wearing a different uniform than the rest, why?" Ethan cut in.

"I'm not at a liberty to tell you."

"Okay, let's change the subject." Shinichi leaned back in his chair. Ethan stood leaning against the wall. "Why did you attack the Chinese?"

"I played no part in that!" Nihlus exclaimed. "That was the workings of overzealous men. Too obsessed with the law."

"What law?"

"Citadel regulations forbid the activation or research of a dormant mass relay."

"Sounds like a hard-ass point of view," Ethan commented. "You don't slap a child, if they don't know they've done wrong. You explain it to them so they won't do it again."

Nihlus gaze flicked to Ethan."I agree. This 'Shoot First' policy has been criticized many a time, but the protheans have managed to muddle the issue each time."

"When you say protheans, you mean those ant looking motherfuckers?"

"I don't know what a 'Motherfucker' or an 'Ant' is, but yes. Those other aliens."

"Tsk, stupid if you ask me." Shinichi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. These humans really did look like Quarians with an Asari's body - Nihlus mused as Shinichi and Ethan exchanged words. The females more than the males.

"Now, can you tell us why your uniform was different?" Ethan asked, placing himself on the table. Nihlus noticed that his hand was resting on his gun.

Nihlus clicked his mandibles. Looking down at the table for moment. Greeted only by his dull reflection in the steel. "I guess you're the man that took me in?"

"Good guess," Shinichi replied. Ethan pulled out his cigarette pack and handed one to the Major. Handing him his zippo after lighting his.

"I can't tell you. It's against my principles...against my nature."

Shinichi took a long drag, leaned back and exhaled a large puff of smoke. "This is going to be one long ass day." He got up and leaned his head on a hand and groaned. "Sticking to your principles and all that is commendable, but we both know this can only end two ways. Either you give us information all nice and quiet. Civilized." Shinichi righted himself, looking Nihlus in the eyes. "Or...we can do this the uncivilized way...the messy way. Your choice."

"As I said before, I'm not at liberty to tell you," Nihlus said, his turian resolve kicking in. He knew chances of freedom were slim.

"Defiant and loyal to the end. If our roles were flipped I would be the same. I respect that." Shinichi whistled and waved with a hand towards the mirror. "Bring a towel and some jugs of water. Let's find out how good our friend can swim."

The two guards from before came in and placed Nihlus arms behind the chair. Strapping his feet and hands down with strips. They turned him so he was parallel to the table. Ethan left the room and entered a few minutes later with a white towel. Three men followed after, carrying a jug of water each.

"You know, I never liked torture...messy business, but contrary to your situation. I don't have all day and I don't want to spend...all day in this room." He grabbed the carafe on the table as Ethan wrapped the towel around Nihlus head. Pulling his head back. The other men stood ready with their stun batons.

"Bring him down!" Shinichi ordered. One of two men grabbed the side of the chair. Pulling it backwards till it was balancing on two legs. Ethan held the towel firmly around Nihlus' head and nodded at Shinichi. The Spectre sputtered and thrashed around, threatening to break his bindings - they held.

Nihlus let out a gasp as he was brought up. Ethan having removed the towel. The Turian's breath was raspy and he spat out a good deal of water. Shinichi kneeled in front if him.

"Who are you working for?"

"Nihlus Kryik, Council Liai..."

"Again!" Shinichi interrupted. Ethan wrapped the towel around the Turian's head and he was pulled down again. Shinichi grabbed one of the water jugs and stood with it prepared over Nihlus' head. "If you don't talk I will hurt you."

Nihlus did not know how long the ordeal had gone on for, but they had brought in extra jugs and used them. It was one of the more worse experiences he had when it came to being the recipient of torture. Turians were not good swimmers and water torture was considered barbaric. The Blackwatch did not use it. Even Saren Arterius one of the more scrupulous Spectres frowned upon it.

Shinichi had pulled his chair in front of Nihlus. He had bummed another smoke from Ethan and was now sitting, studying his captive. "You're one tough son of a bitch, I'll give you that." He pointed two fingers at Nihlus. "Tell you what...you give me any information, a name, a word, anything and I will stop this. I'll even throw in blanket. How's that for a deal, huh?"

"Nihlus Kryik..."

"Ah, fuck this!" Shinichi threw his smoke at Nihlus. It bounced off his chest and extinguished itself in the puddle beneath him. "You there, bring me the firehose." Just as one of the men had reached the door, the Major stopped him. "Wait, better yet, bring me a knife. Let's get this one back in his cell and we'll do some deconstructive surgery on his friend."

Nihlus tried to sit up at the mention of a friend. Could it be? "WHAT FRIEND!?"

Shinichi watched as the men pinned Nihlus down, even though he was still strapped to his chair. "Sniper, dressed in the same armor as you, fell out of a clock tower."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I KNOW! Just leave him be." Nihlus exclaimed.

Ethan grinned as Shinichi wagged a finger towards the one-way mirror. "And that. Ladies and gentlemen...is why torture never works."

****August 14, 2390****  
**Thirty Minutes Later  
**Shinichi was leaning back in his chair. Legs on the table. He was balancing his chair on two legs. "Well, I don't believe you told us everything, you glossed some key details. Such as the inner workings of the your Citadel Council and the Specters!" The Major put his feet down on the floor and stood up, both hands on the table. "But congratulations you came through."

Shinichi clapped and gave Nihlus two thumbs up. While the Spectre had given him information, he had been careful not to dwell on any subject for too long, nor given anything else than just superficial knowledge. "Of course, you must understand that we can't ever release. Events such as these...tsk, tsk, tsk, don't usually soothe diplomatic relations."

Shinichi took a few steps back, motioning with a nod for Ethan to move forward. The commander unclasped his gun from his holster and aimed his gun Nihlus. He had exchanged his Wingman for a 1911 looking pistol. "I'll give you a soldier's death. Men remove his restraints."

The two guards from before removed his restraints and left the room shortly after. Nihlus rubbed his wrists as he raised himself. Standing with his arms behind his back. His head held high. He took a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable.

"Find solace in whatever god you have," Ethan spoke. He pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Nihlus between the eyes. Painting the wall with blue blood. Ethan lowered his gun. "Requiescat in pace."

Shinichi pat Ethan on the shoulder. "Come on, we have to move his friend. He's going to Olympus. Cheer up man, I'll buy you a nice hummus sandwich or something."

Ethan chuckled as they left the room. "Hey, show some respect. My mom's Arab, it was hummus and bastilla day and night."

"Yeah, I remember those days. Good times."

Garrus was pulled out of his cell and escorted through several underground tunnels until he reached a landing pad. What he assumed was a shuttle stood on it. In reality it was a flying car. It was sleek looking, but not too modern so it would stand out among others. It was ordinary and brown. Garrus was placed on the backseat, his hands cuffed. A few seconds later Shinichi and Ethan entered the car. The former took the wheel and the latter rode shotgun. They both turned around to greet their passenger.

"So Garrus, that's your name right?" Garrus nodded. "We will be your chauffeurs today. Taking you to a shuttle off world. Another planet in fact," Shinichi said before starting the car. Its four engines ensured a steady climb. As they gained an altitude of ten meters, they took off. Flying towards Wen Kroy. Flying cars were not a common commodity in the Frontier and usually reserved for government agencies and the rich. The majority of vehicles were still land based.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Garrus sat still listening to his drivers and their conversation. Despite being a prisoner, it was interesting to observe a new race, especially their peculiar way of speaking.

"I don't know Shin. Probably find the nearest bar and get hammered...maybe get laid." Ethan replied, having decided to play with his gun, twirling it. Shinichi gave him a look. "Relax, it might be chambered, but the safety's on...anyway I'll just relax with six bottles of PBR."

"Pabst? Who the fuck drinks Pabst!"

"Best beer on the planet."

"Pabst, seriously? It's from Earth and American! Why don't you put ice in you mug too. Nobody gets anything from mass produced beer than acid stomach and a bad headache."

"Okay, beer racist. I'll go to Moe and order a M.O.A.D. instead."

"Mother of All Drinks. Then you definitely won't sleep tight tonight." Shinichi laughed loudly, before making his best Moe impression. "MOAD, THE DRINK OF DRINKS. A GODLIKE STIMULANT ABLE TO TURN EVEN THE WIMPIEST WIMP INTO THE ULTIMATE KILLING MACHINE!"

"You'll think he'll make me one on the house?" Ethan asked as they flew between the skyscrapers.

"Ha! Moe might like us, but free drinks? Over his dead body!" Shinichi replied, engaging the cars cruise control. Ethan was still twirling his gun, ejecting the magazine and throwing the gun in the air. Grabbing it while slamming the mag in. Racking the slide and catching the ejected round. "AND WOULD YOU STOP! PLAYING! WITH! YOUR! WEAPON!"

"Take it easy buddy, I'm a professional," Ethan asserted, putting the round back in the chamber. "Besides, everything is permitted."

"I don't think that's what those words means."

"Tomato, tomahto." Garrus did not understand what either Shinichi or Ethan meant with those words, but the two were amusing company.

"Okay if not Pabst, then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know...maybe run down to the pharmacy, buy some weed and go home and wallow in self misery..."

"You should just stop thinking about her." Ethan pulled out his last cigarette. Scrolled the window down and threw the pack out. "Not Ping, is not coming back."

"Hey! She was special. You can go a lifetime without ever meeting a girl like Kasumi."

"Ah, I don't know 'bout that. I hear she's dating a guy named Keiji."

"What! Who the fuck is Keiji?"

"He's an arts dealer. Owns a gallery on Somerset Avenue."

"Oh, cheer up buddy. Drink a Nutt Charger." Ethan opened the glove compartment and pulled a beverage can out. Offering it to Shinichi who shook his head.

"Nah, no thanks man. Don't feel like getting my nuts charged."

If you don't know what Nutt Charger is then you should know that it is a healing elixir in the form of an energy drink. Drink one down and well, you heal. Bullet to the chest, stabbed in the back. Nutt Charger will bring all those sweet hit points right back. The only downside is that it is like drinking pure undiluted cocaine.

Ethan shook his head and addressed their passenger. "Hey Garrus, they have booze where you come from?"

"Booze?"

"You know, alcohol."

"Yeah, we got some. Though it's mostly state controlled."

"Got Pabst?" Ethan stopped twirling his gun. They pulled down an avenue and were headed towards the outskirts of the city. The high-rises were already beginning to thin out.

"Jesus Christ! Enough with the fucking Pabst."

"Shinichi. It's a nice ordinary beer."

"It's fucking imported," Shinichi took a breath. "Look, you wanna play blind man and drink one of the worst alcoholic beverages in the history of forever. Then go walk with the Shepherd and all that shit, but my eyes are wide fuckin' open. Vision like an eagle." Shinichi said, pointing a finger at his friend. "Now, a nice Thellia brewed lager. That's a great beer."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, Major." Ethan turned around to address Garrus. His gun still in hand. Leaning against his chair. "So...Garrus. Ever tried Nutt Charger?"

"I don't think that's sanitary."

Ethan made several gestures, trying to explain what exactly the unsanitary sounding drink was. "It's like drinking pure methamphetamine, without the side effects. And it can heal you!"

"Eh..." Garrus drawled. "I think I'll skip."

"Come on, give it a try! Don't knock it till you've..."

Shinichi let out a yell and swerved the car from side to side as a gunshot rang through the cabin. His ears ringing while he got control of the vehicle. Luckily there were few flying vessels in Wen Kroy. "WHOA, WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENING?"

"Aw, shit, what the what!". They both shouted as they tried to wipe blue blood, skull fragments and brain out of their hair.

"Oh, man, I just shot Garrus in the face."

"Why the fuck'd you do that?" Shinichi looked at Ethan. He was still holding his gun. The entire back of the car was sprayed blue, as well as themselves.

"I didn't mean it. It was an accident."

"You said you were a professional. Accidents don't happen to professionals!"

"Relax, man! It was an accident. We probably went over a bump or something."

"We're in a flying fucking car. We ain't hit no motherfuckin' bump!"

"I didn't mean to shoot the scaly son of a bitch. The gun went off."

"Well, look at this fucking mess! We're in the middle of a city in broad fucking daylight, with a car full of alien guts! We gotta get this car out of sight! People tend to notice shit like this."

"Just take it to a friendly place!"

"We're out in the fucking suburbs, Ethan!"

"WELL, THIS AIN'T MY FUCKING TOWN MAN!"

"SHIT!" Shinichi roared, hitting the wheel. He counted to three before pulling out his phone.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm calling Phil!" Shinichi informed, dialing the number. "If he ain't taking my call, I don't know what the fuck we'll do." The Major pointed an accusatory finger at Ethan. "The Director's gonna be pissed."

"He's always pissed, he'll get over it."

"He better fucking do!" Shinichi exhaled heavily and murmured, "Hit a bump...my ass."

**Codex - The Capital System**

**Ariadne System  
**The Ariadne system is the capital star system of the United Systems Alliance and is located at the core of the Frontier. It is the largest star system in the cluster and is made up of two G and three K-type main-sequence stars close to the mass of Sol. The four smaller stars circle a central star called Ariadne, from which the system takes its name. The central star itself is a G-type main-sequence star approximately the size of Alpha Centauri A, better known as a yellow dwarf. Each of the systems five stars has Earth-like planet within their habitable zones. All planets with the exception of Megos are roughly Earth-sized. With such minor variations in mass that the effect of gravity felt by a person is no different than on Earth.

The stars of Ariadne are as follows:

**Ariadne** \- The primary star and center of the system. It is a G-type main-sequence star around ten percent larger than the Sun. It has five terrestrial planets and four gas giants. Two of its terrestrial planets - the third and fourth from the star are habitable. The Earth-sized Ariadne and the smaller sized, but equal in mass - Megos.

The planet Ariadne is the Capital of the United Systems and home to 4 billion of its 23 billion population. The planet is renowned for its beauty. A majority of its fauna and flora possess bioluminescent qualities and large deposits of its mineral resources are superconductive in nature. Enabling massive landmasses to float in the air. This has the side effect of creating a strong magnetic field that makes navigation among these floating mountains difficult.

Megos is the fourth rock in the Ariadne system. It has a diameter of 8,304 km making it the smallest of the systems planets. Nether the less it has the same mass. Megos is the principal provider of foodstuff in the system, making it one of its most influential planets. The majority of Megos' cities are build in layers to reserve space for crops and farmland. The planet has a population of 354 million.

**Phaedra** \- The first companion star of Ariadne. Phaedra is a G-type star the size of the sun and both it and Ariadne orbit a common barycenter. The Phaedra system has two habitable planets - Trilith and Paleron.

Paleron is an ocean planet in every word and the second planet of Phaedra. The only land above water are archipelagos located in its tropic and subtropic regions. Though individual islands are located all around its massive ocean. Some would say that it is not technically an ocean planet, as it still has icy poles.

Paleron's oceans are several kilometers deep with only the coral reefs, volcanic islands and a few mountains reaching the surface. The immense pressures in the lower regions of Paleron has lead to the formation of a mantle of exotic forms of ice. This ice is not as cold as conventional ice and is only held together by the immense pressure of the deep. As surface water moves unobstructed east to west on Paleron, it tends to warm from the exposure to sunlight so that the western edge of the ocean is warmer than the eastern. Additionally, seasonal changes in temperature, causes powerful monsoons.

The planet is home to a population of 35 million people. Its largest archipelago is Askell and home to the capital Aquila. It is the least populous planet in the system.

Trilith, third planet from Phaedra. A temperate planet, Trilith provides a large amount of raw minerals to the system, making it both politically and financially significant. Trilith does not have oceans, only large seas and rivers. Its largest body of water - the Arianas Sea, runs through a quarter of the planet's circumference. The planet is also home to the Starfleet Starfighter Corps' headquarters. The population is 3,8 billion.

**Theia** \- The second companion star of the system. Theia is the first K-type star in the system and circles both Phaedra and Ariadne with the third companion - Eos. Both stars orbits each others common center of mass. Theia has only one habitable planet - Thellia.

Thellia is the fourth planet from Theia. It is the most populous planet in the system and the Frontier. Home to 10 billion people, its cities are massive and concentrated. Leaving them to dot the planet's surface in massive displays of light that run along its surface. The name Thellia comes from the Greek word Thalia which means - To Bloom.

**Eos** \- The third star in the system. This K-type main-sequence star orbits the same barycenter as Theia, they in turn orbit both Ariadne and Phaedra. The central stars. Eos has one habitable planet - Oona.

The Earth-sized Oona is home to many cities built with European architecture in mind. The planet's capital and largest city - Orlais, was settled by French colonists and has a strong Parisian feel. Oona is a great contributor of arts, film and entertainment, which has resulted in the planet gaining the unofficial title as the "Cultural Capital" of the Frontier. It is also a technological heavyweight within the United Systems and a major developer of robotics and starships. With a population of 5 billion, Oona is the second most populous planet in the Frontier.

**Selene** \- The star farthest from the systems center. Selene orbits it all and is home to one habitable planet - the Earth-sized Arlathan. Arlathan is going through a major ice age and is commonly referred to as "Planet Norway". An environmental suit is recommended when moving into the temperate zones and beyond. It has a population of 54 million.

Arlathan is rich in both resources and historical sites from Those Who Came Before.

* * *

That was the fourth chapter, hope you enjoyed it. :-D


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret Timeline

I am terribly sorry for not updating the story with a real chapter and instead releasing another timeline. But I've been thinking for a while and with persuasion and a verbal asskicking from my best critic - Drgyen who has helped me a lot with this fic and my other one Force Rising. I have rewritten the first timeline, with some new major entries, and written this "secret timeline" informing us of what the Templars and Assassins have been up to and their influence on humanity.

I highly recommend going back and read the timeline again before reading the secret timeline.

Character Ryan Hunt has been renamed Ethan Ryan. I've changed his looks to resemble - if you want to imagine that - Henry Cavill, since Joker calls him and Samantha for Superman and Wonder Woman. In Joss Whedon's unrealized Wonder Woman movie, Cobie Smulders would have played Diana. Hence the Maria Hill joke Shinichi made in the previous chapter.

Here are the protagonists names and the characters who they are named after.  
Ethan Ryan (**Ethan** Hunt/Jack **Ryan**)  
**Sam**antha Fisher (Sam **Fisher**)  
Shinichi Kusanagi (Motoko **Kusanagi**). His looks are based on the cover art/high quality pictures of Rush Sykes from the game The Last Remnant.

In the end though, you can imagine how each character looks by yourself. Which is why I do keep their descriptions a little vague. :)

Almost forgot, this story has been moved from Mass Effect/Killzone to Mass Effect/X-overs.

* * *

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 6: The Secret Timeline**

**Assassin-Templar War**

**2014 - 2018: Fall of the Templar Order**

After decades of being two steps ahead of the Assassins - the Templar Order finally collapses under its own weight. Victim to the corruption, personal interests, distrust and internal power struggles among its high ranking members.

The order fragmentizes and each of its leaders vie for control of Abstergo. Some for personal gain, others to further Templar ideals, but all claiming to operate in the Order's best interest. History would repeat itself as it did during the renaissance - where Templars such as Cesare Borgia flourished; only in it to further their own selfish desires, attaining power not for the benefit of mankind as was the decree of the order, but for power's own sake.

**2015**

All subject DNA samples, including those of Desmond Miles, and the body of Abstergo employee John - an Assassin mole - disappear. While several factions claim responsibility. The true perpetrator is Abstergo Entertainment research analyst Aki Ross - codename Kusanagi. She later reappears among the Assassin Order.

**2018: The Templar Purge**

Peter Weyland, a young and ambitious Templar and founder of the Weyland Corporation makes his move. Having watched from the sidelines since the civil war began. Disgusted by the self-centeredness of its leaders. Having bidden his time for years, waiting for all sides to weaken, slowly building up his forces. He strikes.

In one night Abstergo's power base is wiped out. With a new leadership and hierarchy in control, they dub themselves "New Abstergo", with Mr. Weyland himself a member of this new leadership. The New Abstergo over time ensures that they have a hand in every major business conglomerate such as U.S. Robotics, Armadyne and the Helghan and Yutani Corporations.

A follower of the Order's base ideology of attaining control in order to enable humanity to transcend their animal roots, and become a species perfectly in harmony and in peace. Peter Weyland ushers in a new era for the Templars. A far cry from the old man obsessed with immortality that he would become.

A few Templars opposing this new order manage to escape - forming orders of their own. Some even defect to the Assassins.

**2018 - 2020**

The Templar conglomerates use the escalating arms race to orchestrate building hostilities between Earth's superpowers. World War Three would prove the perfect testbed for new technology as well as a focus point for humanity to learn from their mistakes.

The Templars would use the post-war mentality to push humanity into a new space age. Putting their industrial might to use in the development of space travel.

**October 24th, 2020:**

The Assassin Order infiltrate the Kremlin and steal documents concerning the funding of the Forgotten Army terrorist group. The information is released on the internet.

**2030**

Aki Ross, now doctor, becomes a leading scientist in the fields of neuroscience and bioengineering. She is also hired by the Assassins Order to find a way to combat the animus bleeding effect.

Dr. Ross manages to do this by incorporating numerous synch nexus' into every memory, instead of just the last one of an ancestor. She would later leave the Assassins to work for U.S. Robotics.

**2034**

No one knows exactly when or how it happened, but Aki Ross, a world renowned scientist disappears from the face of the Earth. Taking all her research with her, including the Abstergo subject samples.

**2035 - 2041**

The creation of Artificial Intelligence gaining sapience such as V.I.K.I. and the NS-5 Sonny causes a schism among both Assassins and Templars. Philosophical questions regarding the meaning of individual freedom and human progress reverberates through both orders and the public.

The discovery of Sonny's robot nation in Minnesota further exacerbate the situation among the Templars and Assassins. A nation of ultimate peace and yet ultimate freedom - challenges the Assassins and Templars in regard to the meaning of individual freedom and human progress.

**2042**

A small group of Assassins and Templars finds that their ideals overlap. Believing that freedom is ideal for society, but in order for it to flourish and coexist with peace - it needs to be tempered with discipline and restraint. A centralized government is needed in order to maintain these ideals. They call themselves the "Templar Assassin Order".

Hunted by their parent organizations, they have to go into hiding, while small in number they vehemently cling to their beliefs. In time they would grow, but never to the size of their predecessors.

Several other splinter factions of either Assassins or Templars are formed. Only a few survive.

**2050s**

The Templar conglomerates help form the United Colonial Nations. They are a key backer for further expansion beyond the solar system.

**2060s**

Both the Assassins and Templars partake heavily in colonization efforts beyond the solar system. Several members willingly board colony ships to establish outposts for their respective orders.

Seeing this as their chance at creating a power base for themselves. The splinter groups of Assassins and Templars board their own colony ships.

The Templar Assassin Order flees Earth and settles in the Frontier. Protecting the independent colonies and pushing their leaders toward centralization. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity to create their ideal society.

**2094**

Meredith Vickers having sent an android in place of her on the USCSS Prometheus. Takes over the role as leader of the Templar Order, following the death of Peter Weyland. Her father.

**2149**

Contrary to what one would think, the First Extrasolar War and the events that caused it was not a Templar scheme. The situation in Alpha Centauri was considered a hotspot for political tension and both the Templars and Assassins vied for control of the system. Lest it would lead to armed conflict.

Obviously they failed. The Templar's would back the UCN, hoping to restore peace swiftly and rein in the Helghan Corp. as they were a business partner of theirs. The Assassins seeking to oppose the Templars backed the Helghans.

Ironically the sanctions lobbied against the Helghan Administration would hit everyone hard two centuries later.

**2154**

After years of guiding and manipulating the politicians of the Frontier. The Templar Assassin Order sees their plan succeed with the creation of the United Systems Alliance.

While they do not take on a new name, they come to be known as Ghosts. A title that they adopt. Modeling their operatives on the now defunct United States Army Tier 1 Special Operations Force - Ghost Recon.

Within the United Systems, the Office of Strategic Homeland Defense would serve as a front for the Templar Assassins. A facade to the world. So that their true agenda remains unknown.

**2222**

The Templar Assassins fund numerous expeditions on the ice planet Arlathan and in the year twenty-two twenty-two it pays of, big time. In an icy cave they find a massive metallic cube inscribed with ornate runes and glyphs.

They reveal their find as the "Cube". A device containing a massive catalogue of First Civilization technology and share its knowledge with the rest of humanity. The Templar Assassin's are quick to take as much advanced data as they can for themselves. Erasing some of the larger breakthroughs stored within it.

The crown jewel being a perfected animus design, able to imprint the training of an ancestor while negating the bleeding effect.

**2340 - 2357: Rise of the Helghast**

Nor the Templars or the Assassins support Scolar Visari and his rise to prominence. His ideology of the Helghast ideal is deemed too extremist. While he promotes freedom and independence - an Assassin ideal - the Helghast are a fascist totalitarian regime. While that does appeal to some Templars, the Order's less fanatical members tend to look down upon the Helghan Empire's racially biased nature and slave like treatment of its people. Seeing them as backwards-thinking fanatics and a setback for humanity's ascendance.

_"A body enslaved inspires the mind to revolt. But enslave a man's mind and his body will follow on naturally."_ \- Laureano de Torres y Ayala, Templar Grand Master

Assassinations are attempted but prove fruitless.

**2357 - 2360: Second Extrasolar War**

Direct Templar and Assassin involvement in the Second Extrasolar War is minimal and mainly takes the form of military funding.

**2358**

A young woman going by the name of Aki Ross Kusanagi appears in front of the Templar Assassin headquarters. Bearing an uncanny resemblance to a young Aki Ross of the 21st century. She claims to be a descendant and is carrying with her, the samples of the Abstergo subjects.

**June 7th**

While the creation of super soldiers and artificial humans is hardly a new thing - the latter being illegal under the Sapient Rights Act, unless it is for couples unable to conceive. The former has been a rather unsuccessful endeavor for the parties involved.

Making a human stronger and faster is easy, but overtime a person groomed for a life of combat and subterfuge sooner or later succumbs to psychological damage, wounds or the intrigue of a life they never had.

That all changed with Dr. Kusanagi's Omega Program. Funded by the Templar Assassins in secret and with the stolen samples of the Abstergo subjects. They set out to make the perfect children for their super soldier program.

**2360**

The Templar Assassins renames itself to the "Ghosts" or "Ghost Recon" as they take a more active role within the United Systems. A direct reaction to the Helghan Terracide and the growing tensions between all human factions, which would eventually lead to the Titan Wars.

Their sigil is a Templar cross placed inside the arms of the Assassin insignia with the words - "custodiamus custodem", beneath it. While seen in the headquarters of the Office of Strategic Homeland Defense. The SHD's official logo is an orange triangle, where the corners do not connect.

The words mean; "Let us watch the watchers". It is sometimes rendered as; "We watch the watchmen."

**2365 - 2375: Cold War and Titan Wars**

While neither the Templars or Assassins could control the events that followed the Second Extrasolar War and the conflicts that led to the Titan Wars. Both sides as well as their splinter factions participated in the Titan Wars and the cold war on Vekta.'

The Templars actively infiltrate numerous UCN organizations, such as the Shadow Marshals. In many ways both the Titan Wars and the Cold War ignited the conflict between Templars and Assassins. As it had lied dormant for years, with both sides being too focused on internal matters and the Templar Assassins, now Ghosts, to focus on each other.

Only time will tell who will be the victor or if all sides wipe each other out. Bringing an end to a war that has raged since the dawn of human civilization..

**2363**

After half a decade of setbacks and failed prototypes. Dr. Kusanagi finally manages to create a perfect child - using herself as the mother. Realizing that one of the aspects many look over when it comes to artificial children is the lack of a connection to a parental figure.

To treat them as humans and not weapons. That is the key - the good Doctor hypothesized.

**2364**

Dr. Aki Ross Kusanagi gives birth to a healthy baby boy whom she names - Shinichi, a name that can mean "new one".

The first successful child made from the DNA of Desmond Miles and several other donors as well as the good doctor. He would be the first of many to come, with each mother being chosen from the Templar Assassin Order's top operatives.

**2365**

The twins Samantha Fisher and Ethan Ryan are born on March 12. The latter takes his name after his mothers maiden name.

They are the last of the first batch together with Shinichi. They represent the pinnacle of human engineering and the first successfully created artificial super humans. Over the following years the "Kusanagi Children" would number twenty-four individuals.

Each child received a normal childhood integrated with the life of the Order. Tough this did vary for some individuals. They received the proper training after school and at the age of sixteen they had weekly animus sessions. Reliving the lives of numerous ancestors. Gaining their knowledge, skills and powers.

**2370**

After the birth of the last Omega Child. Doctor Kusanagi disappears, taking all the research data concerning the "children" with her. The facility housing the samples of each child is later torched by the Templar Assassins during a raid by the UCN's Central Intelligence Agency - in reality Assassin Order moles.

With all data concerning the Omega Project gone. Further creation of super soldiers is hampered considerably. While others try to replicate Kusanagi's success. No one manages to be as successful. Most importantly they lack the special combination of DNA used for each child, an animus and the Templar Assassins careful grooming in turning each subject into master assassins.

To treat them as human beings and not property - that is the most important part. A part that most ignore.

**2380**

Shinichi Kusanagi, Ethan Ryan and Samantha Fisher are made the senior officers of Omega Protocol and forms the division's first Splinter Cell.

**2390**

With the fragile peace on Vekta and the covert participation of Templars, Assassins and their splinter factions. Only time will tell what action leads to all out war.

Cause all it takes to change the course of history and topple an empire. Is the will of a single man. And even in chess. A pawn might kill a king.

* * *

**I write on whichever story that I feel kicks my ass the most. In this case it is Omega Protocol. I will write on Force Rising at some point.**

**I WILL NOT REPLY TO GUEST REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 7: Clear and Present Danger

The uniform of Strategic Homeland Defense, hence the Ghosts/Templar Assassins is the same as the one worn by Tom Cruise in the movie Oblivion.

In this story protheans do not have the ability to see the memories of others, instead they can get a feel of what has happened in a room. Like an animal can smell or feel when potential prey or a predator is near.

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
Chapter 7: Clear and Present Danger**

**Ariadne System  
**Ariadne, the Blue Pearl of the Frontier, a garden of eden at the center of the star cluster. As varied in natural environments as any other Earth like planet - the Ariadne flora and fauna at night exhibit bioluminescent qualities in various shades of blue, purple and green. While massive deposits of superconductive minerals enables landmasses to float in the air.

The cities are far and few, spread across the planet's landmasses. Capital cities are white, sleek and futuristic. Smaller cities, like on Paleron, are usually build with a mediterranean vibe inspired by Italian and Greek architecture.

Situated in Koinos Thessaloniki on the Artemis River lies the Capital of the United Systems - Dianapolis. Also known as the White City. In a geostationary orbit above the city is a massive dark space station in the form of a tetrahedron. Shrouded in myth, this station is simply known as - Olympus Prime.

Samantha walked into the lobby of Olympus Prime, however those working within it simply call it Olympus. She was dressed in the dull white combat uniform of the SHD. Form fitting fatigues with knee padding, together with a padded jacket, all made out of material able to shrug off a point-blank nine millimeter round. The orange triangle of the SHD was printed on each shoulder pad. A grey variant of the uniform without the armored padding is worn by non-combat oriented personnel.

As Sam reached the elevators she punched a few keys in, and took the ride to the bottom of the station. Where the office of the director of Ghost Recon resides. The waiting room was spacious and like most of the station interior, all sleek curves and shiny white surfaces. A secretary was sitting at a curved desk, tapping on her computer. A familiar figure was sitting at one of the low tables opposite the secretary.

"Natasha Peel!" Sam called out, approaching the table as the redhead got up.

"Fisher," Natasha nodded, she wasn't as tall as Sam, but her eyes had a fire in them that easily matched that of the taller brunette.

"So..." Sam said, drawing out the word. "Waiting for someone?"

"Hunt, he's in there getting debriefed on picking up Hanna. Earth ain't exactly the easiest of places to infiltrate," Nat informed, looking at the office door. She pulled her red curly hair into a ponytail and sat down on the leather sofa. Samantha remained standing.

"You know Major, did you ever hear the saying that if a man admits that he is wrong, he is immediately forgiven for all his wrongdoings?" Sam turned towards the elevators as Shinichi and Ethan entered the room. They too were dressed in SHD uniforms.

"What? Get the fuck out of my face with that shit!" Shinichi gave Ethan an annoyed look. "The motherfucker who said that never had to spend a night picking up itty-bitty pieces of alien skull on account of your dumb ass!"

"Chill out, man. It worked out in the end didn't it?"

"Yeah! Cause fucking G-Man bailed us out." Shinichi let out a sigh as he approached Sam and Nat.

Natasha gave the two an amused smile. "Major, Commander."

"Peel," The two men nodded as the Major turned towards Sam. "Any idea why we're here? Well except for the upcoming ass chewing."

"Most likely a new mission, since the one we finished kind of got interrupted by the whole alien invasion thing." Just as Samantha finished her sentence the office door opened and a blonde man around the same height and size as Ethan walked out.

"Nat, let's go get the team," The blonde signaled the redhead. He greeted Sam with a nod, but stopped in front of Ethan who in turn looked him in the eye. "That was a great job you did there. Shooting the hostage."

"First of all, Steve. He was a prisoner of war, not a hostage."

"You really don't feel bad at all?" Steve said folding his arms. Shinichi exchanged a quick look with Sam and Nat. Thinking of defusing the situation.

Ethan returned the stare and leaned against the secretary's desk, a grin on his face. "You know, i've been wondering. Have you ever had a day of fun in your life, Hunt?"

"I don't take pleasure in killing, unlike some." Hunt gave a quick glance in the direction of the three other agents in the room. Samantha looked unfazed by the remark and Natasha shook her head slightly trying to make him back down. Shinichi was rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.

"Well, you should try it someday. Might get a taste for it." Ethan gave Steve a lopsided grin as he leaned back. Both hands on the counter. The secretary seemed unfazed by the ongoing argument and kept her attention on work.

Natasha was the one to break up the tension, placing a hand on Hunt's arm. "Come on let's go. This is not worth it."

Steve seemed to ease up and took a step back, before heading towards the elevators with agent Peel. Ethan straightened himself up and waved at them as they entered the lift, earning a smack on the head from his sister.

"Why the fuck do you have to be like that?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You know exactly what I mean!" Samantha let out a frustrated humph and walked towards the office door. "He might have biggest team in Omega, but you're still the biggest asshole."

"She's right, we can't afford antagonism among our top operatives," Shinichi said, hitting Ethan on the shoulder. "I know you like being a pain in the ass, but next time...try being it towards our actual enemies."

"I just can't help it. He's just...so nice. It rubs me the wrong way."

Shinichi sighed, "Come on, let's see what the Chief wants."

The entire floor of the Deputy Director of the Office of Strategic Homeland Defense was located at the bottom of the space station. The walls and floor was transparent, enabling for a beautiful view of Ariadne. The current incumbent was a black man by the name of Zeus Hondo a veteran of the Titan Wars, current Grand Master of the Ghosts and the gold standard of ass kicking.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU MANAGE TO KILL OUR ALIEN POW! YOU PULLED GILES OUT OF A MISSION TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS! YOU EXPECT HIM TO BABYSIT EVERY TIME YOU SCREW UP?" Hondo bellowed at the three operatives who stood in front of his desk. Samantha had a fist in front of her mouth, trying not to laugh as the Director raged at Ethan and Shinichi.

"I know Phil was busy with his own team, I just assumed..." Shinichi cut in.

"Ah ah ah ah, don't make an assumption kid." Hondo pointed a finger at Shinichi, leaning back in his chair. "Everybody knows that when you make an assumption. You'll only end up making an ass out of 'u' and 'mption'."

Ethan and Shinichi exchanged quick looks, mouthing a "what" to each other. Samantha seemed to find the walls very interesting in her attempt to not show amusement at the situation.

"You're damn lucky that those windows were tinted and bulletproof. Cause you wouldn't fathom the proverbial shit storm we would've been in, had someone found out you were transporting an alien." Hondo looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he finally looked up he scanned all three of them. His artificial right eye glowing electric blue. "Now, you didn't come here just for a verbal ass kicking and contrary to what you might think. I have better things to do with my life."

"So, what's the new objective?" Samantha cut in as Ethan prepared a retort.

Hondo gave Sam a gruff smile. "You, are going to take the Bucephalus back to Shanxi and serve as the personal bodyguard for the diplomatic delegation. I need someone I can trust observing the peace talks. Afterwards you go to LV223. One of our joint comm buoys picked up activity in the system. The readings match the energy output of the alien ships at Shanxi."

The Deputy Director reached into a drawer in his desk and handed a file to each of the operatives. He then directed his gaze on Ethan and Shinichi. "As for you two sorry sons of bitches, you're going to Vekta. I hear terrorist season has just begun."

"Sir, if I may ask." Shinichi questioned as he opened his file. "Shouldn't we be focusing on the aliens? After all, the Cold War has been raging for thirty years now."

Hondo leaned back in his chair, a serious look on his face. "Recent events has let us to believe that something big is about to go down. Your objective is to find out what the ISA and the Helghast are planning, and get to the bottom of it. You'll be inserted as newly graduated Shadow Recruits, stationed at Vekta to reinforce the Marshals there."

"And the aliens, Sir?"

"The Helghast and the UCN unlike the aliens, Kusanagi. Represent a clear and present danger." Hondo righted himself and waved at them. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

As all three Ghosts stood in the elevator, Ethan was the first to break silence. "So, after we've settled down as newly appointed Shadow Marshals then what?"

Shinichi looked over his file. "The file mentions a man named Steven Heck, supposedly a CIA agent. He should be able to help us with our Helghast problem. What about you Sam?"

"It looks like some of those aliens have discovered something they shouldn't. I have to stop them. By all means necessary."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want another incident like Koreatown," Ethan cut in.

They stopped half ways as Samantha had to get off. She gave Shinichi and Ethan a hug as the doors opened.

"Good luck you two, I'll see if I can get to Vekta later." She smiled as she stepped out. "And stay out of trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout, Sis. We always stay out of trouble," Ethan laughed while the doors slid close. He stretched himself and let out a yawn as he leaned against the back wall.

"Since you've been nagging me about my personal life so much," Shinichi grinned. "What happened to that redhead you were with?"

"Alexis?" Ethan turned his head and shook it lightly. "Nah, didn't work out. Long term relationships aren't really a...solid thing in our line of work. The fact that I was undercover as an internal affairs agent, who was undercover as a regular cop...just made for even more confusion." Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "It was fun while it lasted, besides she didn't deserve the hazards present in our lives."

"You know, I read some of her dad's books. They're quite good actually."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it then."

**August 15  
Shanxi  
**General Adrien Victus looked down on Shanxi from the window in conference room of the Destiny Ascension. In just about three hours they had been defeated. The Turians and the Protheans, the peacekeepers of the Citadel had been defeated.

Adrien turned around and sat back in one of the chairs circling the round conference table. Pride, that was what had done them in. Pride. Adrien huffed. Damn the protheans for enforcing Citadel laws to a tee and damn turian nature for following suit. All because these humans had a passing resemblance to Quarians. Victus knew better.

During the Geth War the quarians had to travel through prothean space. Some of them resorted to less than legal actions when it came to acquiring resources. Looting and piracy had been quite a problem before prothean military clamped down on the quarian refugees. Afterwards the protheans lobbied heavily for the expulsion of the quarians as members of the Citadel. Going as far as keeping them from settling on a new planet. Reasoning that history would repeat itself. That was three hundred years ago and artificial intelligence has since been banned under Citadel law.

Victus balled his hands into fists. Protheans, always ready to jump at any perceived issue as a reason for war. The humans had treated the captured soldiers better than expected. As equals even. Though the soldiers in green with a red flag displaying gold stars on their shoulders looked ready to just shoot them on sight. Fortunately those in different uniforms either talked them down or outright threatened to shoot them if any harm came to them.

This did not mean the quarians were without fault in his eyes. They strip mined planets without thought of environmental consequences, dumped dangerous criminals on peaceful worlds and bullied smaller systems into lending them aid. Their nomadic scavenger society had left them stagnant. A once proud and forward-thinking people turned to desperate planet looters obsessed with a goal they would never reasonably attain

The doors to the conference room slid open as a turian and asari walked in. The turian like Victus was dressed in a purple and grey uniform instead of armor. The asari was in a less armored commando uniform. They both took a seat adjacent to Victus. The turian put a holo tablet down and looked at the General. "Glad to see you all good and well, Victus."

"Me too, Septimus, Lidanya." Victus clicked his mandibles and greeted Praetor General Septimus Oraka and Matriarch Lidanya. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the death toll?"

Septimus sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Around thirty thousand dead. Another five thousand missing. Some of their weapons completely vaporized any who were hit."

"What about the protheans?"

"Fuming as usual, itching for a reason to continue this war, after all...they lost a fleet," Lidanya informed. "How did that happen?"

"We were taken by surprise, Arterius and Kevran expected any reinforcements to come from the relay. Instead they attacked us from every direction."

"Yes, the report mentions that." Septimus stroked his chin as the conference doors slid open again. Two salarians walked in, one dressed in black armor with two yellow stripes running down, the other wore STG armor.

"Greetings generals, matriarch, I am Spectre Jondum Bau and this is STG Science Officer Padok Wiks." The salarian in front said, gesturing to the other. They took a seat as the rest of the room greeted them.

"Let's get to it," Bau said as he got comfortable in his seat. "General Victus, your report mentions that these humans do not use element zero, right?"

"Oh, they use element zero, just not in their starships. They have some kind of non-element zero propulsion system enabling them to make extremely precise jumps at will."

"Interesting," Padok Wiks mused. "Reminds me of slipspace drive theories."

"Interesting? That's all, you don't find this more surprising...more revolutionary?" General Oraka enquired.

"We have long known that alternate ways of FTL travel is possible. Cost and energy is what has held us back. To believe that element zero is essential to any spacefaring civilization is both arrogant and simple-minded."

Lidanya butted in before the science officer could continue. "Be that as it may, what about their weapons. Victus?"

"Most of their weapons are kinetic in nature, but instead of being mass accelerated they use propellant for their rounds. They seem to reserve rail accelerators for larger guns."

"I assume they had a good effect on our armor? Considering the casualty numbers." Bau added.

"Their bullets were as good against our armor as theirs were at stopping ours." Victus leaned forward, hands folded on the table. "While in space they had the element of surprise and weaponry we did not anticipate. On ground we were more or less evenly matched. At least soldier against soldier."

"What do you mean?" Lidanya asked, leaning forward, her head resting in her hand.

"The regulars we could fight evenly, but there were some of their soldiers..." Victus paused, looking as if he was going over a particular bad memory. "Some of them used jet packs and what I assume would be nano gloves to scale buildings and obstacles. The men called them 'Rocket Troopers', extremely fast and hard to kill."

"Some men mentioned them taking out entire squads singlehandedly." Oraka commented.

"Were they the cause of defeat?" Bau leaned back in his chair, going over a few files on his omnitool.

"No, defeat was inevitable. We might have been able to hold out for a few hours more, but then they called down massive mechanized walkers."

"Walkers?" Wiks uttered, a look of interest on his face.

"Yes, giant walkers that those rocket troopers used. They also seemed to have some form of intelligence as they could function autonomously until a pilot jumped into them."

"Any weakness to these walkers?"

"Nothing but our best anti-armor weaponry, and even then, they still seemed capable of going on. I believe we only took down five of around fifty walkers."

"The STG would be quite interested in hearing more about these walkers." Wiks said, activating his omnitool.

"They're in my report."

Septimus cleared his throat. "Let's go back to the weapons, did they have anything unusual. Laser based weaponry for example?"

"Only as heavy weapons. Some soldiers had something that looked like man-portable laser cannons. A few of those walkers had similar weapons, but on a larger scale. Even some that shot lightning."

"Fascinating," Wiks mused, a glint in his eyes told everyone that his mind was already brimming with ideas. "The handheld energy weapons we have are still just prototypes."

"What about those ships of theirs?" Lidanya questioned, indicating with a hand at the black dreadnaught sized ship they could see out the window. It had a saucer shaped main part connected to a smaller body that held up two large pylons above the ship. The light coming from the vessel were various shades of blue, especially from the two pylons. It was surrounded by smaller ships of the same design, though white instead of black.

"While they took us by surprise, I do believe we could take them in a fair fight. The real problem would be their laser technology." Victus paused to pour himself a glass of water.

"Yes, that could prove a problem," Oraka said as he gazed out the window at the human fleet. "The only laser based weaponry our ships possess is the GUARDIAN systems."

"It's not impossible to convert a GUARDIAN system into a long range laser battery." Jondum Bau added. "But the sheer power required for range and damage output far outweigh the benefits. A single salvo able to shred a ship apart would necessitate energy equivalent to roughly 96% of that produced by the Destiny Ascension during a relay jump."

"We would need to retrofit a majority of our ship with silaris armor or an equivalent." Lidanya took a drink from her water. "Until a viable solution for energy shielding moves out of the planning phases."

Oraka leaned back, a hand on his forehead. "They are at least ten to twenty years ahead of us in arms technology. What is to say that they haven't moved further ahead when we catch up."

"I think we've had enough about their weapons. What about ship design?" Bau interrupted.

Victus tapped his omnitool and a hologram appeared on the table. "As you know, these humans are not a united species. Their weapons and ships vary greatly from each faction." The General waved his hand at the hologram until the ships of the United Systems appeared. "These ships with the saucer design belong to one human group, the United Systems Alliance, not all of them are as aesthetically pleasing though. A few of their ships are blocky and military in design."

Wiks leaned forward to get a good look. "Reports mention this Systems Alliance as having the most advanced ships of the attacking fleet." The salarian waved through the various holograms until coming upon the vertical styled ships of the UCN. "These ships seemed to prefer the use of missiles."

"Yes, the United Colonial Nations." Victus nodded. "It seems that they prefer the use of missile barrages rather than lasers."

"And these last ones." Lidanya asked, bringing up a picture of the Chinese ships. They had a long rectangular middle with a massive spinal gun and what looked like two wings on each side. "What about them?"

"Not as armed as the others, but still packing a punch. They belong to the Chinese. The people whose planet we attacked."

"Let's change the subject." The salarian Spectre brought up a detailed hologram of two humans - a male and a female. "What about these humans?"

"They're quite pleasing to the eyes, I'll give them that," Lidanya said, magnifying the view of the female. "Quite a resemblance to Quarians, wouldn't you say?"

"With the exception of arms, legs, lack of bioluminescent eyes and non-leaf shaped ears...yes. They do share a physical resemblance to Quarians. Though that's where it ends. They're levo-amino acid based lifeforms." Padok Wiks cut in. "I would wager that they're much closer in biology to asari."

"What about batarians?"

"No, Victus. They might share a superficial likeness to batarians, but like Wiks said. They're much close to asari. Batarians after all are marsupials and while their females have mammary glands, they don't have breasts like asari, quarians and now humans." Jondum Bau said, before the other salarian could give his two cents.

"Resemblance or none. Their military prowess certainly speaks for itself." Oraka leaned back, a hand at his chin. "Wouldn't you say, Victus?"

"They could be a formidable ally or a terrible enemy. I only hope the Council's delegates know that."

"Aye." The rooms occupants agreed.

_**While extraplanetary mining is a huge business. The fact remains that it is far more cost effective to extract natural resources from a habitable planet. Hence why the Frontier, which has a habitable planet in every system, is considered highly lucrative territory.**_

The diplomat sent by the United Nations walked through the white hallways of the Grayson a Constitution-class cruiser that would serve as the meeting point for all parts involved. He was to represent the People's Republic of China in this matter. The Society had always served as the mitigators in conflicts where one or more parties involved would be too enraged for any negotiations to have a satisfactory resolution.

Throughout his around three hundred and fifty years of life, Sonny had seen many things. Times of war, times of peace of happiness and sadness. A people united in a common goal and those same people divided over the same cause. What made humanity special in Sonny's eyes was not their ability for great violence and great compassion, but their perseverance in the face of adversity.

The android smiled and looked up as he was intercepted by a Captain Stephanie Honor. She was clad in the grey dress uniform of the United Systems Starfleet. She had opted for pants instead of a skirt. Her silver hair was pulled into a knot, giving her a stern and sharp look. She was a tall woman around six foot one.

"Sonny," she greeted the first leader of the Society of Artificial intelligence. He had long since shed his original metal chassis and was using a Tudyk model synthetic body. He gave her a smile and nodded, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Captain." Sonny shook the Captain's hand as they moved towards the meeting room. "If I may ask, why is Captain Talbott not representing the United Systems?"

"Captain Talbott is currently preoccupied with the restoration of Shanxi. There's still a lot of bodies to clean up," Stephanie replied.

Councillor Tevos was anxious. The humans had made her and the rest of the delegation wait for two days before any diplomatic talks could commence. Stating that finding and identifying wounded and dead took precedence.

She was young for a Councilor, just six hundred years old. Having taken over from the previous asari Councilor - Aethyta, who had been a rather controversial figure in galactic politics. Promoting expanded militarization and a restriction to the years maidens use on exploring the galaxy. Surprising no one, Aethyta had been ousted as Councilor after only two hundred of her four hundred year term - when she seriously suggested they should make an effort to study and duplicate mass relays. Or it might have been the fact that she headbutted Matriarch Pallathena, her strongest critic.

After only ten years in office, this was Tevos first major diplomatic incident and one she did not even have a hand in. Asari Vice Councillor Irissa Adrasteia had been the one signing the authorization papers in her stead together with Salarian Vice Councilor Esheel and Prothean Councilor Krejoff. The Primarchs had overruled Sparatus' protests, ensuring that the invasion would be approved by a majority ruling. Both her and Valern had been away on a diplomatic visit to Illium, unable to support Sparatus and first finding out about the invasion through the Special Tasks Group and Spectre Jondum Bau.

The asari leaned back in her leather swivel chair and turned to look out the single window.

The conference table was an open circle, a round lamp matching it hang parallel above. A holo-projector was at the center of the circle. The large black dreadnaught of the humans was looming ominously above them. The light from its deflector dish brightening the darkness with blue light.

"Quite a ship," Councilor Valern stated, having moved to her side.

"Excuse me?" Tevos said, having been pulled out of her thoughts.

"Quite a ship," Valern repeated. "From preliminary readings it is fourteen hundred meters from bow to aft. Fairly pleasing to the eyes too. These ships of the United Systems. Unlike those other hulking beasts of metal."

"It's still dwarfed by the Ascension though," Tevos commented. That human dreadnaught while larger than most battleship sized vessels owned by the Citadel races, prothean and turian dreadnoughts topped at around nine hundred meters. It was still dwarfed by the Destiny Ascension which was three kilometers high and nineteen hundred meters long.

"Don't let size fool you Tevos," Turian Councilor Sparatus butted in. "This conflict has proved that their weapons can go toe to toe with ours. Footage shows that they're extremely maneuverable and able to fight at knife range quite well... Unlike our ships," Sparatus added with some bile.

"Yes, yes, their ships are great. Do not though, Sparatus. Mistake a single engagement as the final product of superiority." Prothean Councilor Krejoff said impatiently, taking a place in the chair on Tevos' left. Sparatus took the one on the right. They were allowed two guards in the room as well as their personal aids. "What is taking them so long? We already agreed to meet on one of their ships."

Just as those words had left Krejoff's lips the other door to the room opened, stopping whatever retort Tevos had in mind. Three people walked in, a blonde man with a friendly smile on his face, a stern looking woman with silver hair and a darker skinned man with grey hair. Only one guard accompanied them. Female, clad in white combat gear and a matching face concealing helmet. The visor was polarized with a blue honeycomb pattern. Unlike theirs, she was carrying no weapons, but a cylinder at her hip.

"Greetings Councilors I am Ambassador Sonny, speaking on behalf of the People's Republic of China." Sonny gestured towards the Captain and the other man, they both gave a curt nod.

"Councilors, I am Captain Stephanie Honor of the USS Harrington. Representing the interests of the United Systems Alliance."

"And I am Ambassador Donnel Udina, speaking on behalf of the United Colonial Nations," Udina spoke. He took a seat, with Sonny and Honor, in front of the Councilors who introduced themselves in return. The conference room was eerily silent for a few seconds before it was broken by Sparatus.

"Captain Honor, Ambassador Sonny. On behalf of the Citadel and its people, we the Citadel Council offer you our sincerest of apologies." The Councilors stood up and gave a short bow each. Krejoff did it grudgingly his four eyes glaring at the humans.

Sonny, Udina and Stephanie returned with a nod. Sonny let out a smile and leaned back slightly. "Then let us begin."

"You must understand that for an apology to carry over to the people. It needs to be official."

"Of course Captain, in due time, at your leisure." Tevos answered

"Good. It'll be on Shanxi, we'll give you the location. Expect it to be around a week from now." The Councilors nodded. Their aids already clearing their schedules for less important meeting.

"Now, while I am all for talks of peace." Sonny said. "I would rather do it without the threat of war looming over my head."

"You can rest easy Ambassador. All fleets have been pulled back to their original patrols. any military movement against your people ceased effective immediately."

The next hour was spent on peace talks and payment of reparations to the states involved, prisoner exchange, as well as information on the Citadel and the human star nations involved in the conflict. Councilor Krejoff was mostly silent, only acknowledging that he was following the conversations with curt nods or subdued grumbling.

"I believe that settles it then," Stephanie said, a pleased smile on her face.

"Now the question that has been on our peoples mind," Udina cut in, putting down his holopad. "What kind of action warranted an attack on the Chinese Exploratory Fleet?"

Sparatus let out a sigh, leaning his forehead on his fingers, looking down slightly ashamed. "The actions of overzealous men interpreting Citadel law too loosely."

"With good reason, Sparatus!" Krejoff interrupted. "Does the word 'Rachni' mean anything to you?"

"Good reason! Your Prothean Dominion caused all this!"

"Your Primarchs came to us with information and we acted on it. Maintaining Citadel law, that was what happened here."

"You betrayed that law by firing on innocent people!"

"Councilors!" Tevos and Valern spoke up, trying to diffuse the growing argument.

"The means to an end!" The Prothean had pushed his seat aside, standing up, staring over the table at Sparatus who had done the same.

"Means to an end? You started a massacre!"

"I UPHELD CITADEL LAW!"

"UPHOLDING THE LAW DOES NOT LEAD TO FULL SCALE WAR! MILLIONS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS!"

The Prothean Councilor let out a roar as he vaulted over the table jumped at Sparatus, sending them both sprawling on the ground. The turian hit him back, kicking him in the stomach with his both feet. Sending the prothean into the table. Both of them get up quickly. Ready to lunge at each other and turn the diplomatic talks into a brawl. The councilors aids had scrambled into the far end wall. Trying to get away from the oncoming fight.

"ENOUGH!" Tevos yelled, getting up from her chair. The two guards accompanying her approaching cautiously.

Krejoff turned his head towards Tevos, baring his teeth in a snarl, rage having taken over any reason left in him. Just as he was about to move towards her, he is stopped by a solid object impacting with his head.

Samantha had moved swiftly behind him, faster than the two alien guards. Having extended her baton on the way she hit the Prothean hard on the back of his head. The next hit was aimed at the small of his back and then the back of his knee. As he fell down she smashed his head into the table corner. Knocking him out.

Stunned silence enveloped the room. The alien guards had their tazer guns aimed at Samantha who nonchalantly walked back to her position by the other door. Tevos held a hand up as Sparatus returned to his seat. Taking a big gulp of water from his glass.

"Guards, escort Councilor Krejoff back to our shuttle and restrict him to it! He has proven himself unfit for duty." Valern ordered. He cleared his throat, giving everyone time to calm down.

Sparatus interrupted the silence. "You must excuse the Councilor, his people are very proud individuals and dueling is a common occurrence. This is not the first time this has happened..."

"We understand Councilor," Sonny said, trying to reassure the rest of the room. "Among our people we have some like him. We take no offense."

Captain Honor nodded. Udina seemed ready with a reply, but kept silent.

Tevos looked at the human guard. She intrigued her, the human had moved faster than any of them could register. Faster than their own guards - two of C-Secs best. And for someone to effortlessly take down a fully grown prothean, even one with his back turned, would require considerable strength. The asari perished the thought, probably just a skilled individual.

"I believe I speak for the whole Council when I say that we wish only peace between our people," Tevos spoke sincerely. "But you must understand that what the Turian Hierarchy and Prothean Dominion did, was technically legal under Citadel law."

"The fleet sent to Shanxi was only meant to blockade the system, until further plans for first contact could be made." Sparatus followed. "It was never meant to attack."

"Then why did it happen?" Udina questioned, a slight hint of bile in his voice.

Valern was the one to divulge that information. "Because the Hierarchy and the Dominion wanted new territory, new technology, which your people displayed. And they used soldiers like Arterius and Kevran for it. Relying on their honor and duty as turian and prothean to circumvent their ability to reason and question the motives."

"How do you know this Councilor?" Stephanie Honor asked, having remained silent for the most part since Krejoff's outburst.

"I have my sources," Valern simply stated, obviously not willing to divulge what sources. Honor accepted it and did not push further.

"The Salarians are quite adept information gatherers," Sparatus informed. He let out a long breath of air, placing his head in both hands, looking down at the table. "Both prothean and turian societies are build around duty and honor. Unfortunately many of my kind interpret it as following orders blindly or worse...honor and duty being open for interpretation."

"If we could go back to Citadel law," Udina said, steering the conversation back on track. "Could you clarify what you meant with technically legal?"

The Councilors spent the next half hour explaining Citadel law, the Rachni War, and future trials on war crimes. A point Udina was very invested in. Stephanie was less than pleased with the law regarding inactive relays, but could understand the reason behind it. They too were cautious around systems containing Engineer or Mala'kak ruins. Though that information she neither had the authority to, nor would divulge.

"It doesn't sound very reasonable, wouldn't it be better to simply contain ships tampering with a relay?" Sonny asked. "Shooting first and asking questions later, is rarely the best of first impressions."

"Sadly yes, but any ratifications to tighten that law and make it less open for interpretation has always been met with staunch opposition." Sparatus informed. "Our people fear the unknown and even now, centuries after, scars from the Rachni War are still visible on several planets."

"While I can't say I'm happy with it, there doesn't seem to be much we can do. For now." Udina added, grumbling as he punched in several notes on his holopad.

"Why don't we move onto lighter subjects?" Tevos suggested as everyone leaned back in their chairs, obviously tired by the load of information and the heavy topics.

The humans and the aliens used the next hour on lighter topics such as their cultures and customs, human and alien biology, technology, their populations and territory. The latter topic was only superficial as neither part wanted to reveal too much. They did manage to draw up hypothetical borders, though that would be decided on a alter date, when all diplomats from the different human nations could gather.

Valern and Sparatus were very intrigued by the humans directed energy weapons or phasers as they called it. While Tevos was more interested in their agriculture and medical technology. Still they all mentally agreed that they had much to learn from these - humans. Especially when it came to their faster-than-light propulsion systems.

The humans too knew they could learn much from the Citadel races. Their mastery of the mass effect could benefit their industries. Still, they were cautious when it came to information regarding their technology. Neither of the three had the authority to set up trade relation.

They had now moved onto the last topic - diplomatic relations with the Citadel races.

"We the Councilors of the Citadel and representatives of our respective people are willing to grant humanity an embassy on the Citadel as well as associate member status. In addition to any reparations we agreed upon earlier." Tevos said as regally as possible. Inwardly she groaned, there was no way these humans would willingly accept it. They had just won a major battle and from the information the three had given regarding their cultures; humanity was simply too varied a race to ever unite under one banner. Not even counting the fact that they were attacked.

"What would associate membership entail?" Sonny asked, stroking his chin, the smile gone from his face. Replaced with a stoic expression.

There was something eerily non-human about him, Tevos thought.

"Citadel Associate Membership confers a great many economic benefits, including decreased tariffs on natural resources, materials and trade. As well as integration with many academic, social and political institutes across the known galaxy," Tevos recited. The humans seemed to contemplate her words.

"However, associate member status does not correspond with a seat on the Citadel Council. In addition, you must sign and follow the Citadel Conventions, including the Treaty of Farixen and restrictions on research and creation of artificial intelligence." Valern joined in, waving at the aids to hand over the spoken of data to the humans.

"Could you clarify these Conventions?" Stephanie asked politely after giving the documents a glance.

"Of course, the Citadel Conventions comprise the treaties and additional protocols, that establish the standards of interstellar law for the altruistic treatment of war. To regulate and restrict the usage of weapons of mass destruction, to avert the destruction of habitable planets. The galaxy contains millions of planets both hospitable and inhospitable, but the former are far and few between. Terraforming can take decades for affect. The permanent loss of a garden world is simply...unsatisfactory," the Salarian informed. Udina remained the only one having not put his file down.

"Ah, we have something similar in our Geneva Conventions," Honor gave smirk. "I don't think we'll have a problem regarding that."

"What we will have a problem with is this, 'Treaty of Farixen'!" Udina exclaimed, one could practically hear the verbal exclamation points.

Sonny held his hand up, interrupting Udina. "Could you clarify, Councilors?"

Sparatus cleared his throat. "The Treaty of Farixen was implemented after the Krogan Rebellions to maintain the balance of power and peace throughout the galaxy. It serves to limit the production of battleships - dreadnoughts - in the given fleets of each Citadel race.

"These dreadnoughts are vessels above eight hundred meters, with a minimum weapons yield of sixty terajoules or above, right?"

"Correct," Valern answered.

"I assume that the number of battleships is at a fixed ratio, granting the Council an edge over associate members?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course," Sparatus replied. "The Citadel Fleet is a peacekeeping armada enforcing the law among the stars. A superior number of dreadnoughts ensures that peace can be maintained. It's a deterrent to any possible attacker."

"It is unacceptable, our leaders will never agree on this!" Udina declared, tightening his right hand into a fist.

"Please forgive the Ambassador's temper," Sonny said. Stephanie put a hand on Udina's shoulder to calm him down. "We have always had a bad history when it comes to military restrictions. Therefore I do believe additional details are needed. What is the ratio of dreadnoughts?"

"At the top is the turians and protheans who make out most of the Citadel Fleet. Second are we the asari and the salarians. Council associate members are third. The ratio is five, three and one. For every five dreadnoughts the turians and protheans have, we are allowed three, and all other Citadel races one." Tevos informed.

"Signing the Treaty of Farixen is a requirement for any race wishing to open an embassy on the Citadel." Valern added.

Stephanie scowled, switching her gaze from councilor to councilor. "And how many dreadnoughts do the turians and protheans possess?"

"At this time the Hierarchy is in possession of 71 dreadnought class vessels. The Dominion has 75. At the moment both the asari and salarians are allowed a total of fourty-five, which leaves the associate members a maximum of 15."

"Therein lies the problem Councilors, our nations do not like to be held back!" Udina said sternly. "We have had bad experiences with such restrictions. Such a treaty would require the UCN to shelve several vessels. What if you tighten those restrictions in the future due to the destructive capability of our ships!"

Tevos nodded slightly and bit her lower lip. Valern seemed to contemplate Udina's words, while Sparatus eyes widened at the human's outburst; several vessels. How many ships did these humans have.

Sonny spoke up next, trying to alleviate the tension caused by Udina. "Please understand, Councilors. Humanity has known war for millennia. While we would wish for nothing but peace. We also do not wish to make ourselves vulnerable. Just fifteen years ago we put an end to our largest interstellar war, the scars from that war are still fresh. Fear and paranoia still roams among the people. They want a shield to hide behind and our fleets are that shield."

Sparatus looked with sympathy at Sonny and gave an understanding nod. It had been many decades since his people had fought a large scale war, but they certainly wouldn't cut down on their own ships afterwards. If that was the case.

Stephanie sighed and took a sip of water. "Councilors, five centuries ago, when we were still planetary bound. We had a similar treaty called the 'Washington Naval Treaty', drawn up in the aftermath of our first global war in an attempt to maintain the balance of power between our world's leading nations."

Sonny took over. "It was made to prevent an arms race, limiting the construction of capital ships and aircraft carriers, smaller ships were limited by tonnage. Of course a little over ten years later two of the signatories renounced the treaty, making naval arms limitation an increasingly untenable position for the other signatories."

"Then why not punish them?" Valern asked.

"We had just ended a major war and in the middle of an economic depression. Japan, one of the nations denouncing the treaty saw the five to three ratio as them being snubbed and in the end they ignored it." Sonny continued. "What I'm trying to tell you Councilors, is that limiting arms treaties...have a way of undermining political relations between the nations involved. It builds resentment."

"Of course there were opposition and support among the populace of all involved and the entire situation was far more complicated than that." Stephanie added. "Our history is in the codex we exchanged, if you want to know more."

The Councilors nodded, Sparatus and Tevos looked particularly excited in reading up on human history.

Tevos broke the silence, returning to the topic at hand. "So what do you say, ambassadors. Will your respective nations join the Citadel?"

The humans and android exchanged looks for a minute, before they all nodded.

Stephanie was the one to speak up. "Councilors, while I am sure that some of our people would love to join the Citadel. I'm afraid that decision is not for us to make. We'll have to speak with our leaders and even then, it's not set in stone."

"From what I understand every Citadel race is united by a common front, right?" The Councilors confirmed Sonny's question.

"Humanity is simply too divided to band together in such a union. Maybe some of the minor stellar nations would like to join you." Stephanie sighed. "We will inform our superiors of this offer and we'll likely have a reply next week. For the memorial ceremony. Where all human stellar nations will arrive."

The humans rose from their seats. The councilors did too. "Councilors this meeting is adjourned. Good day."

**Zeta 2 Reticuli  
LV-223  
August 23  
**The Zeta Reticuli system is a classified and quarantined star system under the Interplanetary Treaty Organization. Trillions of Golf ball sized communications buoys are scattered across the system. Warning any joint fleet of ships trespassing in the system. The problem though is that Zeta Reticuli lacks planets habitable for human occupation and is rather isolated because of it. Instead the ITO dispatches regular fleets to patrol the quarantined systems.

While the public does not know why several systems throughout space are isolated and quarantined. The truth is that when the Templars and Assassins found out what happened to the Prometheus expedition and the dangers posed by Mala'kak technology, they pressured the world governments to quarantine systems holding the ruins of humanity's precursor.

Still, ambitious megacorporations, governments, and even some Templars and Assassins do venture into these quarantined systems despite the dangers. In the hope of finding the ultimate weapon to destroy their opposition. None have succeeded. The Ghosts have been adamant in keeping Engineer technology from enemy hands. Regularly dispatching top operatives to take out exploration teams.

The event of 2388 in the Wen Kroy Koreatown, is a testament to the dangers of Engineer technology. When a Weyland-Yutani lab experienced an outbreak while experimenting with the Mala'kak chemical agent A0-3959X.91 - 15, also known as - Black Liquid. An extremely potent mutagenic pathogen, composed of millions of small micro-organisms that when exposed to another organism, begins mutating its host. The host becomes extremely aggressive and seemingly mindless, attacking any living thing in sight. All the while making the host extremely resilient to physical injury.

One of the Weyland scientists got infected with the pathogen and spread it through the lab, attacking the personnel. Those unlucky enough to survive an attack mutated into - in other words - rage zombies. Although the Wen Kroy Federal Police managed to lock down the lab. In the end, Strategic Homeland Defense had to send in a special forces unit to initiate the underground laboratory's containment system. Incinerating the entire building.

Unfortunately ships do manage to bypass both patrolling fleets and the comm buoys from time to time. Such a ship, belonging to the Citadel races had done just that. Dispatched on an exploratory mission, with the goal of finding precursor ruins and artifacts, they had stumbled upon the planet LV-223.

It just so happened that the Citadel expedition had landed in the exact same valley that Doctor Shaw and the Prometheus expedition had done just a little under three centuries ago. Of course the crash site of the Prometheus had long since been cleared away. Leaving only the husk of the Engineer ship and their massive temples. The only difference being that the Citadel exploration team had touched down on the opposite side of the valley. At the other end of the row of dome shaped temples.

Their ship was a scientific vessel with a long rectangular body. The front curved upwards into the cockpit, which was placed above the hangar bay. It had four massive wings - each with a round VTOL engine, enabling it to land rather softly. At the moment, the crew was restrained to the ship, it was night time and a massive silicate storm was raging outside. The interior of the ship was lit in bright colors.

Liara T'soni was frustrated. It had been just a few hours since they made it planetside, after having combed through this binary star system for over a week. Now because of this storm, they were unable to explore the massive alien domes further. Typical, just when they found a planet worth investigating. They could not.

They had barely made it to the entrance of the closest dome before they had to return to the ship.

Maelon, the assistant to the Chief Science Officer Mordin Solus, had managed to send in a group of scanning drones, who were now mapping the interior of the structure.

Solus had been appointed by the Citadel Council to lead this expedition and in return he was allowed to handpick his own team. Liara had jumped at the chance of exploring alien ruins unrelated to the precursors who made the mass relays.

At the moment Liara was sitting in the common room, at the dinner table, looking at the holographic screen one the wall to her left. A cup of hot brewed beverage in hand. They had long since finished dinner and the crew had returned to their own quarters.

"_Tonight on the Galaxy News Network we'll discuss the aftermath of the peace talks following the Shanxi Memorial ceremony and humanity's upcoming role in galactic society. I am your host Safira Saphyra."_ The asari talk show host said on the screen said.

"_Joining us as our guests tonight are General Adrien Victus, who saw combat on the surface of Shanxi."_ Victus lifted his left hand, greeting the audience. He was situated in one of the chairs left to the hosts desk, or the right if you were the host. He was closest.

"_Military advisor of the Asari Republics and former Councilor, Matriarch Aethyta."_ Aethyta waved lazily at the crowd, having decided on a glass and bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy instead of water like Victus. She was in the middle chair.

Liara groaned inwardly. Worst case scenario; her father would flip the table in front of her in rage. Best case scenario...what was she thinking, best case scenario and Aethyta did not go together.

"_And last but not least, STG Science Officer Padok Wiks." _Wiks too waved at the audience. A smile on his face.

"_Now, first question for tonight - since you both participated in the memorial ceremony on Shanxi. What are these humans like."_ The host brought up a hologram of two humans, male and female with model good looks. _"Quite pleasing to the eyes right?"_

Aethyta was the first to speak up. _"Trust me, not everyone of them are as pretty as those two. But those who are. I tell you, if it's asses you go for. Dive right in!"_

Liara facepalmed, rubbing her eyes and stared into her tea in embarrassment.

Safira cleared her throat, obviously not prepared for the Matriarchs outburst, but still stealing a glance at the holographic woman's rear. _"Yes...I can see that..."_

"Ah, humans!" Mordin exclaimed as he entered the common area. The TV droned on about human biology. "Interesting race. Very individualistic. Very united. Will band together if all are threatened. Fight against each other if not."

"Solus, these humans intrigue you?" Liara queried.

Solus pulled out a chair beside Liara. "Yes. Very. Don't fit any mold. Salarians, known for science. Asari, politics. Turians, duty. Protheans, military. And so on. Of course that's not exactly true. But that's the hat people have given us. These humans. Fit all molds."

Liara nodded and returned her attention to the screen.

"_...Now these humans, their population numbers at around seventy billion. That's ten billion more than the Citadel races combined. What effect do you believe this will have on the galaxy?"_ The host directed at Victus.

"_There's one thing you must understand about humanity."_ Victus answered. _"They are not a united species, even if they're able to band together against a common enemy. Yes their population is large, but it is their ideologies and their cultures that will play a role in the galaxy. Not their population numbers."_

"_Unless someone manages to piss them off,"_ Aethyta added. _"Like a certain patrol fleet. Two months ago."_

Padok Wiks then began talking about the various human factions, while the others informed the audience of their different cultures. Aethyta talked about their many religions, but to Liara's horror and discomfort, always managed to turn the conversation towards their gods of love or 'partying' - like Aphrodite and Dionysus.

Though when the subject centered on a region of the human homeworld called Mesopotamia and the goddess Ishtar. Liara did admit she was intrigued. There was a great similarity with Athame.

"Humans!" Another voice exclaimed, having just entered the common area and pulled out a chair at the table.

Liara recognized the quarian Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, personally picked by Mordin after having saved her from a group of Shadow Broker operatives. She was probably the only person the Asari knew, who was able to extract data from a geth core. The quarian had proved indispensable to the crew, as her knowledge of mass effect cores had kept the ship running far more smoothly than possible. Her tech savviness would prove useful if any of the alien ruins contained ancient computer systems.

"Yes," Mordin acknowledged her. "Their technology is quite impressive."

"Their non-element zero propulsion systems could change the course of galactic history!" Tali almost squealed, such technology could save the Migrant Fleet.

They all returned their attention to the screen. Where Padok Wiks had just finished explaining human technology, or rather the technology they had been allowed to inspect until further trade relations could be established. They had been adamant in keeping their warp drives away from prying eyes.

"_Now General, how was fighting these humans, what are they like in battle?"_

Victus appeared to consider his words for a long time. _"Unlike any enemy I've encountered before. With krogans, batarians and vorcha you know what you'll get. A heavy frontal assault with only a few specially trained in warfare. Not a lot of tactics."_

The General used the pause to empty his cup. _"How do I best describe their military doctrine...it's like...fighting all of us combined. Some are like krogans, charging in blindly with no care for the consequences. Others are like us turians and protheans. Staunch, disciplined, honorable, able to keep their cool under any circumstances. Some are smart. Like salarians and asari, using tactics to outflank us. Striking quickly to wear us down. But those...those are their regulars._"

"_Care to clarify, general?"_ Safira asked, having put her notes down.

"_I had the unfortunate experience of encountering some of their special forces. And they...they are ferocious. It's like taking on a krogan battlemaster mixed with the speed, agility and grace of an asari huntress."_ Victus shivered slightly as if trying to shake of the memory. _"It was only the orders of surrender that saved my life. Saved my men."_

"_They sound like a fearsome enemy,"_ The host stated, moving on to a new topic.

More of the crew had joined Liara, Mordin and Tali. Like Maelon Heplorn - Mordin's assistant. Batha and Rana Thanoptis - two asari who made up the science team. As well as a turian technician by the name of Sato Davaria.

The host and her three guests continued talking, moving onto lighter topics. Like what they experienced on Shanxi and human food. Until they reached their last topic, humanity and the Council.

"This humanity has to join the Citadel right?" Rana voiced. "No race has ever declined...well except for the Yahg."

"Maybe...I'm not so sure," Sato replied. "All other associate members have been rather weak upon first contact, only having taken their first steps into the universe. The humans have apparently been in space for quite some time."

"Not to mention that their military might ,matches that of the Council races." Maelon added.

"_Since we've just been informed that the human star nations will not join the Citadel." _The host informed, earning an outburst of surprise from some of the gathered crew.

They had been away from Citadel space for quite some time and had not yet received the news of the humans nations declining associate membership, opting to instead open embassies on the massive space station. They already had the United Nations, why join a similar institution that would try and regulate them further.

"_It will certainly be an interesting future lying ahead of us. A future of wonders and mysteries to be discovered and solved,"_ Padok Wiks added, interest in the humans evident on his face.

Victus cleared his throat, before adding his parting words. _"I hope it will serve as a wake up call for the Hierarchy. That we can no longer rely solely on brute strength and shock attacks to win wars."_

"_And you Matriarch Aethyta?"_ Safira asked, reluctance evident as her voice wavered.

"_I can only say this!" _Aethyta barked. _"I TOLD YOU SO! But no. You wouldn't listen. None of you would. Not the Matriarchs, not the Primarchs, not the Dalatrasses or the Prothean Senate or the associate members. NONE OF YOU!"_

Liara nursed her head with both hands. She should have seen it coming. Her father rubbing her ignored wisdom in the face of the galaxy who wouldn't listen. Tali put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reaffirming squeeze.

"_I tried to warn you! That at some point in the future we would meet a race, who would not cower before us, who would not play by our rules. We allowed ourselves to grow complacent, content in our cradle of power. Believing ourselves the apex predators of the galaxy."_

Mordin gave Liara an amused look. Despite the Matriarch's crassness. She did have a point.

"_I Told you that we should invest in new technology, develop new weapons, build our own relays. Become independent from precursor technology. But you ignored me!"_ Aethyta then looked directly at the camera. _"And lo and behold, what happens? We meet a race independent of precursor technology. With weapons outclassing ours and able to take on the Citadels finest and walk away victorious. SO I SAY THIS ONCE AGAIN! I. TOLD. YOU. SO!"_

Safira quickly cut in before the Matriarch could continue on another tirade. _"And that's it for tonight. Thank you to General Adrien Victus, Science Officer Padok Wiks and Matriarch Aethyta. Have a continued good evening. This is Safira Saphyra on GNN."_

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Tali commented.

Liara groaned having sunk down on the table with her hands over her head.

Unknown to any member of the Council expedition. One of Maelon's drones had roused something from its sleep in the deep darkness of the Mala'kak temple. Something that had been lying dormant, hibernating for almost three centuries. The beeping of the drones had disturbed its slumber.

Food had at long last arrived to this desolate place and the creature was eager to feast. The Deacon had awakened.

**Alpha Centauri  
Vekta  
Vekta City  
**Shinichi and Ethan were in a private shuttle en route to the Vektan VSA. They had to arrive with a batch of other Shadow Marshal academy graduates. It was to blend in and not stand out. If they were the only ones to arrive, more eyes would be on them.

They were flying through Vekta City. It was beautiful, tall white buildings of glass facing the ocean, mountains behind it. Shuttles waving through the cityscape, leaving trails of blue light. The headquarters of the Vektan Security Agency was in the distance. The Director of the Shadow Marshals - Thomas Sinclair, was going to hold a speech in front of the building in ten minutes time.

"So just to be sure," Shinichi said from the pilot seat. The shuttle was small and only had two seats, it was sleek with two wings on each side, holding its engines. Shinichi in his love for flair and luxury had bought a Bugatti designed shuttle.

"I am Shadow Marshal Michael Thorton, recruited straight out of college and newly graduated from the Academy with adequate grades and a commendation." Ethan replied. "And you?"

"I am Jack Harper, former NASA astronaut and fighter pilot, pulled out of service and offered to join the Marshals. Et cetera, et cetera." Shinichi smiled.

They were both dressed in the olive green uniforms worn by Shadow Marshals not on combat duty.

"So we find out who's behind the increase in hostility between the Helghast and Vektans, kick some ass and save the day, right Major?"

"Something like that," Shinichi laughed, they were approaching the VSA HQ. "But it most likely won't be that easy."

"No it won't," Ethan shook his head and looked out the window.

"I suggest you look into this contact...Steven Heck, find out what he knows." Shinichi pointed a finger at Ethan. "Be wary though, I hear he's all kinds of crazy."

"Relax, crazy is my middle name. I'll be fine."

"Good, meanwhile I'll look into Helghast activity around the perimeter wall."

They had reached the VSA building and was circling it, moving towards the landing pads. A large crowd had gathered in front of the podium where Thomas Sinclair was beginning his speech. To rally support in ending the Helghast threat.

Echo was exhausted, she spent hours crawling, climbing and using her stealth unit to get to the abandoned building she was in now. All to avenge the only person who could have diffused the growing tension between her people and the Vektans. Now he was dead, betrayed by the one he had trusted the most.

The room's only window was covered with metal bars, but there was enough of an opening to do what she needed to.

Maya Visari pulled up her rifle. Flipped the scope covers off and adjusted it. She had found a good vantage point. Maya shuffled back a few feet. Enough for her rifle to not stick out the window. She steadied it and took aim.

Searching for her target. She found him. Standing above the crowd, above the people who would follow him blindly, believe whatever he told them. Even if it would lead to death and destruction.

Maya controlled her breathing. Inhale, exhale. Relax your body and focus your mind. Only one thing mattered, her and her target. Her right index finger moved to the trigger. The reticle was at her target's chest, the heart.

"For Kellan," Maya whispered and pulled the trigger. One second later Thomas Sinclair, the leader of the Shadow Marshals and murderer of Lucas Kellan, collapsed.

"HOLY SHIT, DID YOU SEE THAT!" Ethan exclaimed, having looked out the window as they approached the landing pads.

"WHAT!"

"SOMEONE SHOT SINCLAIR," Ethan yelled. "GET US DOWN MAJOR, NOW!"

As they landed as quickly as they could, the crowd was already dispersing in panic. Screams and yells from the frightened people echoed through the air. As the two Ghosts got out of their shuttle they saw Sinclair being taken away on a stretcher, towards a medical shuttle.

"Well shit, the Shadow Marshal Director gets shot on our day of arrival. That's a bad omen man. Can't get much worse than this." Ethan commented as the medical shuttle departed.

"You're a heartless bastard Ryan, a heartless bastard."

**Citadel  
Presidium  
Prothean Councilor Chambers  
**Prothean Councilor Krejoff was fuming. How dare these humans decline the offer to join the Citadel. Even their minor stellar nations had followed their larger allies example and declined.

Were they scared of prejudice from their neighbors? Krejoff could only speculate. Now they could never be culled, never be taught the way of the Prothean Dominion, never learn their place in the Universe's natural order. Now the Dominion had to pay for technology they could otherwise have demanded.

The Prothean slammed a fist into his table, he kicked his chair aside and turned around. The entire back wall of his office was a window, the purple light of the Serpent nebula illuminating the room.

A knock on his door made him turn around.

"Come in!" He snarled.

The door slid open and two figures stepped in. A turian and a prothean - Spectres, the Council's best agents. They gave a short salute and placed themselves in front of Krejoff's desk.

"You requested our presence, Councilor," the Turian stated.

"Yes, indeed I did."

"What do you require of us?" the Prothean asked.

Krejoff cut right to the chase. "These humans are a blight upon the galaxy. They don't know their place. We need to remind them of the natural order of things."

"Are you suggesting a course of action, Sir?" the Turian enquired.

"Saren, you lost a brother to these humans right?"

"Yes and Nihlus too...a good friend and a fellow Spectre," Saren Arterius confirmed.

"You, Javik! General Kevran was your cousin?" Javik fixed him a cold gaze and nodded.

"You have both lost family and friends to these humans and I assume you seek vengeance."

Krejoff pulled his chair back to his desk and sat down "The course of action I'd suggest is a course of action I can't suggest."

Saren looked at the Councilor and clicked his mandibles. "I'm...not sure where that leaves us."

Krejoff leaned back and looked at both Spectres. "This humanity represent a clear and present danger to the national security of the Citadel and its systems."

Krejoff then pulled up a file from underneath his desk and handed it to Saren.

"Not long ago a Council scientific expedition reported a find in an uncharted system," Krejoff addressed to Saren. "Alien ruins, not matching precursor or any other known design, but since the peace talks at Shanxi. We made a discovery. That uncharted system is inside human space."

"You want me to go there, Sir?"

"Yes, these humans can't possibly have created the technology they have from scratch. They most likely have ruins holding advanced precursor tech. We believe the scientific expedition has found such a site." Krejoff then pointed at Saren. "You will leave immediately for that planet and acquire whatever they find, and bring it back."

"Consider it done," Saren replied, preparing to walk out.

"And Saren!" Krejoff stopped the turian. "No witnesses, kill them all."

Saren gave what counted as a turian smile, bowed and left.

Krejoff then turned his attention to Javik. "As for you Javik, I have a different task in mind. I need to know about this element called...petrusite."  
**  
Zeta Reticuli System  
Bucephalus  
**Samantha was in the Bucephalus' armory, going over her equipment. She had already briefed the crew of their mission - to find out what this Citadel ship was doing in one of their systems. If they had found the Mala'kak ruins. Then they were to be terminated - with extreme prejudice. They could not allow these aliens to get their hands on Engineer technology.

Though the Citadel aliens were not what concerned her the most. No, that would be reserved for something far more frightening - the creatures born from Engineer biotech. If one of those aliens had been infected with Black Liquid. Samantha shuddered at the thought.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as EDI walked in. Clad in a Titan Pilot Assault Uniform, sans helmet. Her blonde chin length hair hang loose as she walked up to the armory table, placing her helmet on it.

"EDI," Sam acknowledged. "When we reach LV223, we are the only ones going out. Some men will be on standby if we need backup."

"That would be unlikely, Captain." The android replied, strapping a black kukri knife to her right shin. She picked a smart pistol from one of the racks and gave it a brass check. EDI then picked a Kraber-AP Sniper Rifle and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll be in the cockpit, Captain." Sam nodded as EDI picked several magazines and left.

The Captain chose her personal Python semi-automatic 45. Caliber pistol - it was a quite reliable 1911 style firearm. They were only going to do a quick recon. So she chose an M8 assault rifle.

The Tundra M8 Assault Rifle could best be described as a KRISS Vector mixed with an assault rifle. The size of a submachine gun, but the punch of an assault rifle. It had a fifty round magazine and was fitted with a silencer. Next she picked up two karambits, each curved till the points were at a ninety degree angle.

As she spread her weapons out in front of her, she turned around and headed for the lockers. She stripped down to nothing and chose a titan pilot sniper uniform. The tight fitting suit and hood did - unbeknownst to her - make her resemble a quarian.

Unlike the baggy male uniforms, the female variants were quite tight-fitting and Sam had long since decided that for ultimate comfort and mobility. You had to be naked when wearing it. She slid into the bodysuit and zipped it up. She decided not to don the multi-lens helmet yet, as they had not made it to LV-223.

Samantha slotted both karambits into their holsters on her hips and let the other weapons lie ready for their arrival. She picked up her helmet and walked to her own quarters. Her hood was down and she had set the uniform's adaptive camouflage to grey.

As she walked into the lifeboat doubling as her quarters, she fixed herself a glass of vodka and slid into one of the chairs surrounding the glass coffee table at the far end of the lifeboat. In front of the large curved television screen. The screensaver was currently a large barley field, fresh for harvest.

"Joker what's the ETA?"

"Thirty minutes, Captain. We have to rely on our subspace drive, we wouldn't want to give our illegal aliens a surprise. Do we?"

"No we do not, joker," Sam smiled, she unclipped her knives and placed them on the coffee table. "Alert me ten minutes before arrival."

"Will do, Captain."

She waved her hand and music by the all-female rock band Protecting My Society or PMS blasted through Sam's living quarters. PMS was one of the most iconic bands in human space and quite influential when it came to social order. They were one of the biggest critics of the tightening security of the UCN and United Systems, as well as the growing influence of megacorporations.

Famous, or infamous, one thing was certain. They were dangerous and taking a stance against them would mean taking on a horde of loyal and angry rebellious fans. Ranging from regular teenagers to hardened criminals and veteran mercenaries.

Sam waved her hand again, turning off the screensaver and put on a video recording of a burlesque performance by the women of La Veuve Noire. She had made many a visit to that particular club in Métropole, France. That city was a hotspot for all layers of society, good, bad, ugly. Didn't matter, Métropole was glamorous.

The burlesque club was led by Marie Leon, who happens to be the mother of Rose, PMS' keyboardist. She is also the largest fashion icon in the galaxy and leader of her personal group of female assassins. Who also double as burlesque dancers. Sam had spent a year with the women of La Veuve Noire, to be trained in both the art of killing and seduction. It was an experience she would never forget.

Maybe the tightened security in the World was simply to create an illusion. To hide how batshit insane it could be. Gun wielding girl bands, dangerous mercenary groups consisting of gorgeous scantily clad orphaned women led by a loving wife and husband, a burlesque assassins guild led by a renowned fashion icon, killer robots, animal-human hybrids who would love to tear the flesh from your bones, super soldiers causing all kinds of mayhem across the galaxy, intelligent aliens seeking to unite it and now last but not least - feature length motion pictures starring cats.

The galaxy sure is a crazy place and Samantha Fisher loved it. Reveled in it. The world was chaos, it was war, it was death, it was joy and life and pleasure. She is artist and her art - is death.

Sam emptied her glass, her eyes transfixed on the dancers on the screen. She checked the time, twenty five minutes. She bit her lower lip. Hand moving towards the zipper of her combat suit.

"Fuck it. I got time," Sam mumbled and spoke over the comms. "Kelly could you come to my quarters, please...and bring Traynor!"

* * *

For those in doubt of what tone this story will have, then I'll tell you. It will be serious in some parts and humorous in others, as more elements from Last Man Standing will appear. Like animal-human hybrids and scantily clad female assassins.

Seriously look it up. Dan Luvisi is crazy.


	8. Chapter 8: Discontinued and Reimagined

**Omega Protocol: Shadow Recruits  
****Discontinued and Reimagined**

After a long time of deliberation. I have decided to stop writing on this story. It simply grew too large for me and I was not happy at some parts. Especially the Assassin's Creed angle as it simply spun out of control. I liked the Killzone parts and realize now that, that was what I should have focused on.

In the end, my interests simply shifted to other stories and I never got into the mood of writing further on Omega Protocol - the mega crossover. Instead I have decided to rewrite it without it being a mega crossover. Though open for some elements of other franchises.

Rewrite is maybe wrong as it is more of a reimagining with additional and tweaked dialogue. With alternate scenes and a grand scale but still not so grand that I won't know what to do.

I have not truly decided upon what this reimagining will feature but it will have a considerably tightened narrative, with a First Contact War starting in the first/second chapter and no timeline. I also have no plans of filler chapter where characters do nothing but sit around and talk.

ME main characters will also not be killed wantonly, like Garrus and Nihlus.

Hope you'll give it a read when it gets posted at some point in the future. Or maybe it wont... Either way, it has been a pleasant journey, writing this for you.


End file.
